Children Of The Brotherhood
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Sequel to Heart Of Dragon Gold. Set 15 years after the first saga, the teenage offspring of the Mythic Brotherhood must face new dangers while perfecting their tennis skills for many new challenges.
1. A Provision for the future 1

HELLO TO ONE AND ALL! Here it is! The FIRST chapter of the new Mythic Brotherhood stories!

In case you have missed them, I have posted three new stories on TRAMMEL LINES that takes a look at some of the kids when they were very young.

-.-.-.-.-.-

PLEASE READ!

Please be aware that these chapters are aimed at a mature audience. They will contain violence, male-male love and adult themes. THERE WILL BE YAOI!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer and acknowledgements: A few years ago, a wonderfully talented person called Takeshi Konomi created a manga called Prince of tennis. Five years ago, I started to write an epic tale based on those characters. They still belong to him. However, all of the new ORIGINAL characters you are about to meet in these new chronicles belong to me. I will admit that the APPEARANCE of the children are based on different characters from other anime's but their own personalities belong to themselves. Just for the record, it was RUJI who first came up the names for Tezuka and Fuji's twins and kindly gave me permission to use them. She also suggested that Ryoma's son be called "Ponta" THANKS RUJI!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

A violent electrical storm clawed its way across a dark night sky. Reaching out with fiery fingers, it shattered into many lines of dazzling silver brilliance that briefly lit up the black landscape below.

The harsh wind accompanying the majestic display rose above the sullen mutter of thunder to howl wildly through the crags and passes of a brooding line of dark mountains before echoing noisily among bare valleys and stark canyons further down while another blaze of sky fire ripped its way through the realm.

It was swiftly followed by another that was joined by a clap of thunder and as a hot rain began to hiss down, the short lived flash illuminated the lofty peak of the highest mountain. A mighty granite stone castle became starkly visible before slipping back into the darkness; its crumbling spires and broken battlements challenging the night as it lay in its uneasy slumber.

The mighty palace had once been home to a huge garrison of Dark Hunters, but now it was mostly deserted. The scant handful of Lyrium who dwelt there had escaped from the carnage of a terrible war and had since lost their taste for fighting. Now, their only interest was surviving and as the storm raged about their home, those living within shuddered as they cowered from its fury.

Inside the castle, the thick walls reduced the winds scream to a chilling moan. On the wall, many torches set into ornate holders flickered and guttered fitfully as Kincho shuffled towards the throne room. Curling his upper lip, the old demon showed the ragged stumps of his broken teeth as he shrugged himself deeper into the feeble warmth of his dusty cloak.

He'd seen just over two million winters and each cold turn of the season seemed too feel harsher than the last but it wasn't the bitter frost seeping into his bones that made him shiver and growl as he approached a thick wooden door.

He had once been a high ranking Dark Hunter in the service of Aion, but those glory days had now turned to dust. His illustrious ruler had fallen at the conclusion of the dark conflict that had seen the end of Raidon and the return of dragon's power. With the hornless Lyrium overlord gone, his pitifully few remaining forces had fled the battlefield.

Rushing back to the under dark, they had slammed the castle doors behind them where they had lived out a miserable existence ever since.

Two painfully long years had passed. Bereft of a true king, the population had fought among themselves until the day a strong young demon had emerged from out of nowhere to name himself ruler. Now, three years on, the realm was slowly starting to recover but there were still too few higher ranking Donn to be true Dark Hunters. With the added decrease of Serpentara, the increase of Lyrium powers looked to be a long, slow process and the chance of a glorious return to the old days felt like a distant dream.

Today, the king had summoned him as chancellor and hoping that his ruler was planning to conspire against those who had forced them so low, the old demon suddenly froze as the deep shadows to his left started to move.

Extending his wings, Kincho snarled a challenge. A growl of thunder reached him from outside and dark scowl deepening, the old Hunter lashed his whip like tail as his crimson eyes probed the gloom.

Lifting his powers, he caused his feral orbs to flare bright scarlet; a savage roar rolling out from the depths of his throat as his clawed hands glowed with dark light. Taking a bold step forwards, the former Hunt captain bellowed a brazen demand that the hidden creature lurking just out of his field of vision reveal itself.

A low pitched chuckle floated lazily out of the shadows causing Kincho to startle as his curved back abruptly snapped ram rod straight. Jaw snapping shut, he felt a jolt of excitement race through him; his heart beating fast as his breath caught in his throat. He knew that laugh and as hope blazed hot within his tight chest, Kincho suddenly fell to his knees then stared up at the intruder in awe.

Long white hair waved and a long backed ivory coat rippled and swayed with every move its hornless wearer made. Lifting a clawed hand, the newcomer drew his right index finger across his white eyebrows; the narrow purple eyes beneath glittering with malicious pleasure behind his oval glasses as he spoke.

"Greetings commander Kincho. Please tell that sorry son of a cave worm who dares call himself king that the rightful ruler of the under dark has come home."

Pushing to his feet, Kincho's smile held no trace of humor as he bowed low and prepared to carry out the speaker's bidding.

"It shall be a great pleasure, my lord Aion."

Chuckling cruelly, the old Hunter whirled about. Straightening his back, he marched proudly to a thick wooden door. Setting his hands firmly against it, he quickly pushed so it swung inwards with a loud tortured groan.

Striding into the large throne room, Kincho ignored the mumbling courtiers within to walk directly to his current king's high seat.

"What is this?" the demon upon the throne silkily demanded while frowning darkly at his chancellor. "Show your king the proper respect or die where you stand."

Extending his wings, Kincho stood defiantly in the face of his ruler's annoyance.

"I no longer bow to you your _majesty." _he sneered while slurring the last word into a harsh insult. "I bow only to the rightful ruler of this realm!"

Deliberately turning his back on his glaring former overlord, Kincho haughtily addressed those gathered before the throne.

"Onto your knees!" he thundered while waving a pompous arm at the room's open main door. "Our true lord and master; the mighty Aion, has returned to us!"

An instant ripple of shocked surprise raced around the chamber as startled eyes drank in the sight of the tall hornless Lyrium now strolling casually into their midst.

White coat giving off a soft leathery whisper with each arrogant step he took, Aion walked to the throne then leered up at the demon sitting there.

"You sir, have taken my seat." he all but purred as his fierce orbs drilled into the smug dual colored eyes of the other. "I'll be taking it back now."

Aion had fully expected to see his usurper scream and run in terror of his life. Yet to the ruler's vast surprise, the young Lyrium leaned forwards to steeple his fingers while smoothly answering the imperious command.

"I must admit that I'm not all that overjoyed to see you...father."

Upon hearing the parental title, Aion startled for a moment. Swiftly recomposing himself, his brow wrinkled as he mounted the dais to study the youth with open hostility.

Frankly returning his rightful king's intense gaze, the other sat back in his chair to smile serenely.

"You are either very brave or completely insane." grumbled Aion after a few seconds. "Who are you?"

Running the fingertips of his right hand over the high collar of the ivory leather coat he wore, the stranger voiced a sinister chuckle before chillingly replying that he wasn't insane; just creatively weird.

Rapidly losing the tiny shred of patience that had been the thing only stopping him from blasting the usurper into atoms, a snarling Aion demanded an answer as his upturned left palm filled with a hissing, crackling dark fire ball.

"Mother always did say you had a vile temper." Unexpectedly pushing to his feet, the stranger laughed as he flicked at his short white hair with well manicured hand. "Tell me this; do you remember a strong young woman named Michiteiru?"

Hearing the name, Aion frowned deeply then startled as recognition dawned within his brain.

She'd been a well bred Thleerum female that his Dark Hunters had captured during one their raids on the mortal realm. Incredibly beautiful, she'd quickly fallen victim to Aion's insatiable lust yet she'd faced his unbridled passions without fear and had continued to glare defiantly throughout the worst of his brutal attacks on her tender young body.

Having proven her strength (as far as he was concerned), Aion had grudgingly come to admire her grit. Forcing the deadly ways of the Dark Hunters upon her, Aion had made her a general. Yet still he pushed his unwelcome attentions upon her and it was only when her belly began to grow huge and round that he finally backed off.

Aion knew how much she hated him so he'd started to treat her with open contempt. After all, he had given her the honor of his interest and if she didn't want to fully submit to his will or happily bear his offspring then she was no longer worthy of his time.

The last he'd heard of her was that she had fled with her new born son and he hadn't cared a whit at that time. But now that he was unexpectedly facing the result of those frantic unions, Aion smirked as he noticed for the first time just how much the young man's handsome features roughly mirrored his own.

"Oh yes, I remember her." Aion sneered while giving his glasses a little push with his index finger. "She could have been my queen if she hadn't been so stupid."

"My mother was little more than a child yet you raped her without mercy." the other shot back.

Lips curving into a disturbing grin, the white haired male stepped past his sire to lightly descend from the throne.

"But I don't want to talk about that now." Turning around, his blue eye twinkled wickedly while his grey one gazed slyly at Aion. "I find young boys better sport than girls that are not quite women and I know of a few that could serve our purpose well."

"Ours?" rumbled Aion crossly as his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Yes ours." continued the other in the same deep silky smooth yet sinister tones he'd used from the second they had first met. "While you have been cowering Pandemonium knows where for the last few years, I have been busy. Now come father, let me show you the fruits of my labor."

Grinding his teeth, Aion's first impulse was to kill the rash young adult on the spot. However, his curiosity was overriding his anger and swallowing down his annoyance, he followed his offspring from the throne room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ten years later, Aion stood proudly beside his son as they both stared into a large cage. Satisfaction and pleasure showing in their cruel orbs, the two white haired demons toyed with their glasses as they casually observed the creature lurking within.

Its smooth skin was black with dark blue highlights that showed whenever the monster shuffled into a beam of light thrown from one of the many torches set in the damp walls.

Moving on two muscular legs, it stretched powerful arms ending in wickedly clawed hands. Large curving talons adorned its dragon like feet and small clouds of foul smelling smoke puffed from its dog like muzzle every time it breathed. Dark shaggy hair covered its head that hung down to half obscure its blank white eyes and grumbling, it reared up to stand at its full ten foot height while nosily rustling its large bat like wings.

All around the room, other such creatures resided behind strong iron bars while elsewhere about the castle's extensive dungeons, more of the genetically produced monsters snarled and groaned in the gloom.

"I call them; "The shadow flash." stated Aion's son importantly."The final triumph and best creation of magically enhanced crossbreeding that my alchemists can produce."

Nodding his approval, Aion laid a comradely hand upon the other's shoulder.

"You have done well Muraki. The first one we sent out ten years ago provided all the information we needed to improve the breed. Now all we need to do is test our new Hunters on the mighty gold himself."

"And once we have him under our control..." purred Muraki, "...we can use him to open the time rift and rule every realm in creation."

Callous laughter filled the air. It rose up to float against the ceiling before echoing through the palace to fill the ears of all who heard it with its malice.

Out on the battlements and turrets of the castle, more than a thousand strong Dark Hunters threw their heads back to join in the laughter. The harsh sound of brutal mocking lifted into the gloomy sky and was soon carried away into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mythic Brotherhood Proudly presents: "Children of the Brotherhood"

Chapter one: "A provision for the future."

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka Kunitake squirmed restlessly in his seat. Glancing quickly from his test papers to the black board and back again he became increasingly aware of the warm spring sunshine streaming in through a nearby window beating uncomfortably against his back. Stifling an urge to yawn as the heat made him drowsy, the fifteen year old youth vigorously scratched at the back of his neck while he tried (and failed) to focus his rebellious mind on the task at hand.

The soft sound of a chair lightly scraping nearby made him glance up and smiling, he met the stern gaze of his brother. The boys were twins but far from identical. Even though Kunitake's egg had been taken from their mother first, Kunisuke had been the first to hatch and was therefore considered to be the oldest of the pair by two minutes. He had inherited his father's height and proud nature. But despite the coldness that often coated his russet eyes, he possessed a calculated sense of humor wed to the occasional serene smile thanks to his mother's genetic influence. Closing his eyes, he briefly tilted his head; the sunlight momentarily shining on his gleaming crown of messy golden-brown hair before his expression once more became one of intense concentration.

Carefully placing his pen on his desk, Kunitake raised his left hand to slowly run it through his sandy-gold hair as his brilliant sapphire orbs drank in a question that had been bothering him. Fully aware that he'd receive no help from Yuki if he asked, the lanky teenager ignored his silent bond mate and opened his mind to gently touch that of his twin.

'_Jsier, what is the answer to number 57?'_

Stern orbs momentarily flickered in his direction before an authoritive young voice effortlessly invaded his brother's thoughts.

'_If you had studied your human history like you'd been told to, you'd know the answer, Heurfjz.'_

Slightly rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, Kunitake gave his twin a quiet silvery chuckle before his mental speech took on a wheedling quality.

'_Awe come on big brother, you KNOW you want to help me.'_

'_Don't look at me with that tone of voice.'_

Fighting down an urge to sigh, Kunisuke settled for laying his pen aside and lightly rubbing the side of his nose with his right fingertips. Kunimitsu Tezuka had warned him before about "helping" Kunitake with his school work. He'd clearly stated that both of his sons needed to learn how to work independently, but the second hatched of the pair always somehow ended up conning his elder into assisting him.

The mighty gold had been furious when he'd once discovered Kunisuke doing his brother's grade two home work and even though he'd now reached his middle teen years, the proud boy still flinched whenever he thought of his royal father's king sized wrath.

Pretending to shuffle his close to completed test papers, Kunisuke temporarily shifted his focus onto Kagakuyuki.

All during their younger years, the stoic angel man had used his powers to watch over his bond mate without human awareness. But as time had rolled by, he had become bored with his largely inactive roll of unseen observer and had devised a few plans to be more productive with his time. However, his first day posing as a substitute teacher had been a disaster when Kunitake's devious young mind had devised a few annoying ways to torment him.

His favorite prank in class had been the old "why?" routine. Every time he'd tried to teach something, Kunitake would sit up straight, smile sweetly and ask "why?" Yuki would explain; only to be hit with another innocent:"why?" until the game had driven him to distraction.

The child's other most loved past time had been the; "I'll copy everything you do." game which had led to some rather hair raising moments. Not only would Kunitake effortlessly repeat every single thing the disguised angel man uttered, he could also speak a second or two _ahead _of his guardian thanks to the powerful mind links his bond with the Hikari had given him.

It had often spooked the daylights out everyone around them whenever Kunitake had pulled his little trick and during the following years, Yuki's playful bond mate continued to pull harmless; but embarrassing practical jokes at his expense.

Yet Yuki could never be angry because his little friend always made up for his outrageous day time behavior by being affectionate and attentive at night and Yuki always smiled whenever he thought of the boy's displays of childish devotion. He'd race to fetch Yuki his slippers or a drink or a bite to eat if he needed one and as Kunitake grew, he had learned to cook some of the best meals Yuki had ever eaten; even if they were booby trapped with hot spices every now and then.

It was only when the boy had hit fifteen that Yuki had found the answer to his problem. Assuming a human disguise, he'd simply enrolled himself as a student of Seishun and as a fellow class mate, he'd been more or less immune to Kunitake's pranks ever since.

"Besides..." Kunisuke mused as he turned his thoughts back onto his brother, "...he has grown old enough to give up on such nonsense... well, most of the time at least."

Lips curving as he recalled Yuki's "first day" at high school, Fuji's oldest son wondered if anyone would ever get used to the idea of having a six foot tall "teenager" in their midst.

'_JSIER!'_

Hearing the second part of his dragon name being shouted directly into his brain made Kunisuke jump slightly before sending a fire freezing death glare at his twin.

With his eyes closed, his head tilted to the left and serene smile lighting up his beautiful feminine face, it appeared that butter wouldn't melt in Kunitake's mouth as he silently pleaded for his brother to relent.

Hastily writing down the last of his answers, Kunisuke muttered under his breath: "I hope father dosn't find out." before replying with an unheard by anyone else; '_1666... The great fire of London.'_

_'Ooh yes!' _laughed Kunitake while furiously scratching out the information. '_I remember now! Dad said it was all caused by a silly young red dragon... now what was his name again?'_

Across the room, Yuki cut into the private conversation with a stern; '_You should not cheat by asking your brother.'_

_'Well YOU won't help me.' _came the playfully sulky reply. '_Anyway, dosn't all this bore you?'_

_'Human history is interesting.' _said Yuki with a shrug. '_We Hikari can learn much from their mistakes.'_

_'Well we Dragon 'Bloods' find it boring, right bro?'_

But Kunitake wasn't listening. All of his attention had homed in on the large clock hanging on the wall at the front of the class. In just a few seconds, the bell would ring and the time for tennis practice would commence.

Closing his eyes, Kunitake resembled his mother a lot when he smiled and the prospect of a good hard training session always stirred his soul. Touching Kunisuke's mind once more, he began their ritual count down.

'_Five, four...'_

_'...three, two...' _

"One." Yuki flatly finished for them as the bell loudly shrilled its strident message of freedom.

Swiftly stuffing their books into their bags, Fuji's sons quickly handed in their test papers before rapidly trotting into the hall. Hearing a loud friendly voice calling their names, the twins turned as one to greet Eiji's youngest son.

"Kaemon!" grinned Kunitake. "Had a good morning?"

The long groan coupled to the red head's look of suffering spoke volumes.

"We had a surprise math test nya. I hate teachers."

"Oh come now, it wasn't all that bad." chuckled a new voice and lifting his left arm, Kunitake gave his friend's brother a polite wave.

"Saa... Masahiro, we had a history test."

Just then, Kunisuke lifted his chin to speak to Takeshi's son. The tan haired youth was pushing his way through the crowd to eagerly return his captain's greetings.

"It's a good day for tennis! I can't wait to try out my new racket!"

"Mada, mada, da ne." said yet another voice by his ear and turning, the young dragon nodded to his dark haired friend.

"Ponta, I am going to beat you today."

Just as Ryoma's smirking offspring was working up a bratty reply, the eerie sound of two next to identical voices speaking as one rang out with an eager; "Good data." as Inui's children quickly wrote in their note books.

Seeing that all members of the new team Seigaku were present, Kunisuke firmly suggested that they head for the tennis courts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Next up, the parents come to visit, the girl's tennis team gives the boys a run for their money and danger threatens as old foes bring out new enemies...

Dragon names: Kunisuke and Kunitake affectionately use the second word of their secret dragon names when addressing each other in school.

_Jsier; _Ocean

_Heurfjz: _Rainbow

Their full names shall be revealed later.

Don't forget to check out the new tales on Trammel Lines!

Lots of reviews have the effect of inspiring me to update faster. lol.


	2. A Provision for the future 2

Hello to all my faithful readers out there! Now I'm going to be pretty busy for the next few weeks. I have a wookie costume to make (all that HAIR! Arrragh!), a vid program to set up for a convention, a few horse shows, and the list goes on! Therefore, I have written you a nice long chapter to tide you over. So folks, GRAB YOUR COFFEE! I swear I'll update as soon as I can!

And remember, reviews and comments really help me along. Talk about a shameless plug...lol

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine nor do I own the rights to any other anime. Therefore, the guest stars now creeping into the story are not mine. However, most of the tennis playing offspring mentioned IS mine. Grin. Got to have some fun around here.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Children of the Brotherhood

"A Provision For The Future"

Chapter two

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arriving at the Seigaku club rooms, the boys quickly changed into their tennis clothes. Striding onto the courts, they lined up to gaze expectantly at their captain. Warm mid morning breezes sifting through his stylishly messy hair, Kunisuke firmly ordered his team to run twenty laps.

Nodding, the sons of the original team prepared for action. But then, a dry cough from Shiru stopped them cold. They knew that particular sound and worse; they knew its meaning. Armed with the knowledge that resistance was useless, most of the team sighed or growled under their breaths as the tall spiky haired teenager slowly; almost lovingly, withdrew a large bottle from his sports bag.

Holding it aloft, he let his hidden gaze rove over several disgusted expressions wed to his brother's expectant smirk (and Kunitake's disturbing smile) before solemnly announcing that the last one to finish would have to drink his Mattaku

"Don't let the name alarm you." he purred as most sets of eyes widened in consternation and sweat drops pearled on quivering heads. "It is good for developing muscle tone and it's an excellent blood tonic that will enhance your performance by eighty percent."

"Let's not drink it and enhance our performance by one hundred percent." muttered Ponta sourly, his brow creasing into a rebellious frown as the young basilisk's wicked grin swept over his nervous friends.

"Mattaku has been proven and tested." said Shiru pleasantly.

Carefully setting the bottle of glowing purple juice to one side, he ignored Kaemon's frightened moans of doom and Ponta's grumble of; "Proven to kill." as he casually strolled to the lap round's starting point.

At their captain's sharp word of command, the nine youth's sprang away like race horses from their gates.

The first one to take a strong lead was Yuki, for the tall blonde had one powerful advantage. Despite his youthful appearance, the disguised Hikari was in fact two thousand years old and a seasoned warrior to boot. There was almost unlimited power coursing through his magically enhanced body that made running twenty laps or flying a thousand lieges a mere doddle. Left to himself, he could well and truly outrun his team mates with ridiculous ease. Unfortunately, his very young friends had long since wised up to his incredible abilities and had devised several devious plans to slow him down.

Lips curving into a sly grin, Kunitake launched the first attack. Racing up to his bond mate's side, he commanded the angel man's attention by lifting the hem of his shirt to busily wipe his face.

"It's so warm." he silkily sighed through the soft fabric. "Want to join me for a swim later?"

Pleased to notice the way that Yuki's serious golden orbs had fixed onto the tantalizing view the dragon 'Blood's' exposed lower belly and upper chest, Kaemon took advantage of Yuki's distraction to cheerfully slip past him.

Deliberately slowing down, Kunitake raised his crafty assault up a notch by repeatedly flapping his now loose shirt in a very exaggerated manner. Tilting his head to one side, he gave the now red faced Hikari the full blast of his stunning cerulean eyes and tender smile as his voice left him in a sultry whisper.

"We could go skinny dipping." Lowering his tone, the youth huskily added; "And you can carry me into the water."

Green eyes widening, Masahiro couldn't help but feel a twinge of alarm as he saw a thin trickle of blood momentarily run from Yuki's flaring nostrils.

Seeing how the dark haired half moon dog was passing him, Kagayakuyuki frantically shook his head in an effort to clear out the profound spell fogging mind. Ruthlessly slapping himself out of the strange trance he had fallen into, the angel man tore himself away from his bond mate with an effort before grimly forcing himself to focus entirely on the task at hand.

The oldest son of the dragon king had told him run and run he did. However, he made the mistake of running too close to Yakuso.

A menacing hiss drifted from the snake blood that was followed by an unexpected sideways lunge. Thinking of nothing but jogging, Yuki was caught unawares and stumbled badly as the second son of Inui suddenly dealt him a hard body slam.

For a few precious seconds, Yuki lost valuable momentum as he frantically recovered his balance. Frowning, he glared darkly as the boys rushed past him but knowing Kunisuke would banish him for the day if he activated his light sword, the stern angel man was forced to rein in his wounded pride as he sprinted to catch up.

Within seconds, he'd closed the yawning gap that had opened between him but his team mates hadn't finished trying to stop him. Kunisuke was very fast on his feet, but it was the wide streak of Fuji Syusuke in his blood that made him decrease his pace then smile pleasantly as his brother's guardian drew level.

"Are you sure you don't want to try the Mattaku? It could be quite good for you."

Serious eyes staring grimly ahead, Yuki's warm skin flooded with sweat drops as his frantic brain repeatedly warned him of the follies of drinking what amounted to deadly poison.

Answering with a firm; "No." Yuki forged ahead.

Bending forwards to increase his pace, he tried to steer clear of an evilly smirking Kaemon but to the angel man's dismay, he suddenly found himself trapped between Kunitake and Ponta.

Deliberately dropping their speed, they boxed Yuki in behind Shiru and proceeded to maneuver the worried Hikari into a position of capture. Chuckling with devious delight, they traded a victorious hand slap as the young cat lord closed in then merrily ran up Yuki's back to vault happily over his head.

Flipping clear as Shiru knowingly speared off to the left, Kaemon taunted Yuki with a playful; "Catch me if you can nya!" before surging away with all the speed of a hunting cheetah.

Glowering as his bond mate and friend celebrated the success of their underhanded tactics, Yuki abruptly decided not to get mad; but to get even. There was still one team member who hadn't yet conspired against him and determined to use the boy as his trump card, Yuki phased out of existence for a few seconds as he used his teleport abilities.

Reappearing beside Kaida, Yuki worked up a charming smile while holding out the racket now resting in his grip. He knew full well that Takashi's son was cut from the same shell as his mother and that placing the tennis player's favorite weapon in his hand would have the desired effect.

Smiling his thanks, the normally quiet and placid Kaida took the offering then transformed into a wild eyed raging beast.

With a thunderously loud roar of "BURNING!" booming up out of his throat, the disguised red dragon ripped into the center of the pack with all the force of a great typhoon.

"How the hell did he get hold of a racket?" Hissed Yakuso while leaping aside to avoid a crazed swing.

"Kaemon!" yelped Masahiro in dismay, "Look out!"

"Nya?"

Half turning his head, the young half bred cat lord cut loose with a high pitched squeak before diving towards the ground in a desperate attempt to preserve his head. The scything racket missed his skull by a few inches and rapidly swinging his yellow framed racket this way and that, Kaida effortlessly carved a wide path through the center of his alarmed team mates.

"Hey! No fair!" shouted Kaemon indignantly. Throwing his tall blonde team member a wounded look, he whined a sad sounding; "Yuki chan!" before rushing to catch up those now running ahead of him.

Reaching Kaida's right shoulder, Kunitake voiced a light silvery chuckle as he fought stay neck and neck with the disguised red, a determined Yuki and a serious Masahiro.

Rounding the last corner of the courts, the boys bunched together then spread out as they hurtled down the home stretch. Abruptly, their grimly competitive faces turned joyful as they noticed a group of familiar figures now gathered near the gates and with fire in their hearts, they made a frantic dash for the finish line.

For those watching, it was impossible to tell who had come in first. Later they would all agree that all they had seen was a huge white, blue and red blur flashing past at high speed. They answered their offspring's repeated questions of who was the winner with indulgent smiles. But for now, the nine original members of Seigaku could only greet their sons with cries of encouragement as they bought their race to a thundering conclusion.

With the contest over, most of the boys staggered to a halt then flopped onto the ground where they lay gasping like stranded fish. Kunisuke and Kunitake caught their breathes while remaining upright as Yuki stood looking on with unruffled calm.

'_Look at him.' _snorted Kunitake in amusement. '_No panting; not even a bead of sweat. Huh! It's not fair.' _Straightening, the dragon 'Blood' chortled softly.

Regaining his normal dignified composure, Kunisuke ignored his twin's happy complaints to approach; then respectfully bow before his coach.

'_Father.' _ Standing tall, the youth proudly addressed him as coach Tezuka before firmly calling his team to attention.

Letting his regal gaze rove over the expectant faces before him, Seigaku's former stoic ruler carefully appraised each player with his mind. As many times as he'd seen them working before, Kunimitsu knew that each one of them were constantly improving their skills and striving to evolve into a stronger force. All of them; even Yuki had untapped power that needed the right nurturing and with proper guidance, every child of the Brotherhood (and one Hikari warrior) had the potential to become tennis world champions.

The task that had once been Ryuzaki's had now become his. Determined to take the new regulars to the top as he'd once led his friends to victory, the disguised dragon king barked out his first command of the day.

"Kunisuke, Momoryu, court one."

"That's Ponta." muttered the boy under his breath, but he knew far better than to argue with his team mate's dad.

Ignoring Ryoma's son, Tezuka turned to his next choice of pairing.

"Kunitake, Kaemon, court two."

For a spilt second, the gold's youngest child opened his mouth; wisely thought otherwise and marched off without a word.

Gazing after him, Yuki was jolted into awareness by his leader's no nonsense tones.

"Yuki, Masahiro, court three... _no distractions.' _Tezuka added sternly as the two left for their war zone.

Beside him, Fuji chuckled fondly.

'_Separate bond mates at your peril Tyfh.'_

_'They'll live.' _snorted Tezuka. '_They must learn to play independently.'_

Speaking out loud, he then paired Shiru with Kaida before telling Yakuso to follow him to the last court.

Very soon, the lined battlefields were alive with the harmonious sounds of hard tennis balls bouncing off firm strings; the steady DOC of little round missiles and the constant slap of running feet filling the air to drift away on the late morning wind.

Floating off across the grounds of Seishun, the siren song reached out to drill into ear bones and pull incessantly at the hearts of a small group of girls eager to answer the call. Turning to a tall, strongly built teenager whose head boasted a white crest of stand up hair, a dark haired girl implored her leader for a chance to reply to the beckoning challenge.

Hissing in agreement, her sister added her comments while the rest gathered in support of a contest.

Reaching into the large sports bag beside her, the white haired girl drew out a pink framed tennis racket. Holding it up, she squinted at the sun through its strings before standing up from her place on the grass and striding across to her coach. Only she had the power to have the final say, but once she learnt who her team wanted to play off against, the captain of the newly formed female team Kirameki of Seishun was confident that their commander would consent.

Taking note of how her coach was gazing off in the direction of courts, the young woman smirked as she bowed.

"Coach Ryuzaki, we wish to issue a challenge to the boy's team."

Turning, the woman smiled at Kirameki's captain. Her long red-brown hair that had once been bound in braids now flowed in a stylish loose wave that fell to her waist and warm brown eyes gleamed as she nodded her approval.

"I see that all of Ryoma's former team mates are there today." she mused as a wistful smile tugged at her lips.

There had once been a time when she would have done anything to gain the attention of the dark haired boy she had adored, but those days were long passed. Not only had her intended bonded with a mongoose spirit, he'd somehow also borne his life mate a child and when that had happened, Sakuno knew that any tiny chance she'd had of attracting Ryoma's advances when she'd unexpectedly risen to mate had been hopelessly lost. At forty five, she'd been very young by dragon standards and her grandmother had protested by saying that her absurdly early maturity had only been bought on by Fuji's influence. She hadn't been allowed to go to the river bank when Fuji had risen. However, she had seen Tezuka and dragon kin joining as distant dots in the sky and had been caught up in the strange phenomenon that had occurred at that time.

But then, her first ever mating flight at her human age of eighteen...although frightening... hadn't been a total disaster thanks to Healing Flames and Ancient Fires ruthlessly closing the flight to all seasoned males. Only young males experiencing their first mating urges had been allowed to chase her and Sakuno had not been unhappy with the nice but feisty young red that had caught her.

The five females and two males of the resulting clutch alternated between living with their sire or staying in the care of his clan when they couldn't be with her on weekends and even though she missed them terribly, she knew it was the right course of action since human society would be hard pressed to accept an unmarried teenage mother with seven young children.

Out of all of them, the youngest male had grown to love tennis the most and Sakuno loved to watch him in action. But today, it would be her team verses Tezuka's and calling the rest of the girls together, they marched proudly towards the arena of conflict.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsewhere, other sets of eyes watched the players and their coaches. Hostile and dangerous, they glared at the young Mythics protectors before sweeping the area in search of more prey. They could feel them; the presence of the offspring that should have never been. The smell of their mixed breeding riding upon the wind served to excite them into action but they couldn't yet indulge in the thrill of the hunt.

The lord and master of the Dark Hunters first wanted to strike fear in the hearts of their potential victims and placing a firm lid upon their desires, the newly formed ranks of Lyrium held their places as Aion stalked forth.

Standing at the top of the tallest building in the area, the white haired demon watched his prey through feral eyes. Beside him, another demon boasting short hair the color of snow stared intently to the left as the back of his long leather coat waved in the wind.

Noticing how his son's mind wasn't focused on the task at hand, Aion impatiently asked his second in command what was holding his fascinated attention.

Giving his sire a sly grin, Muraki's odd colored eyes gleamed as he answered.

"Feel the presence of a Hikari whose blood has mingled with humans."

Frowning, Aion sternly told his offspring that he could play with such prey later. Right now, he needed every one of his Hunters to concentrate on those surrounding the mighty gold.

"He is soon destined to become the Hunts main prize." growled Aion as he returned to his spying. "But he won't go down easily."

"Then the best way to capture him is through his hatchlings." purred Muraki. "Order the Hunt to keep the lizard king under surveillance but leave the boys to me."

Aion's heart may have been full of darkness; his soul black with a murderous lust, but he was a killer who preferred to tackle his enemies head on. For him, their dying screams and the lamentations of those about to meet their fate was the sweetest of music and the see the fear and pain in their eyes as life left them was what made a true Dark Hunter's purpose worth while.

To attack from behind was considered to be cowardly in the extreme. Such a kill robbed the prey of its honor and Aion made certain that all of his Dark Hunters made quick, clean captures or kills. Strangely, Muraki's disturbing habit of sexually toying with his broken, bleeding victims before killing them disgusted him.

As if aware of what his ruler was thinking, Muraki flicked at his hair with his left hand as he smiled.

"And how many times have you raped your captives?"

"That is different!" snarled Aion furiously. "My mates were all healthy and strong when I took them and alive when I left them! But you..." he sneered while stabbing an accusing finger, "...are an abomination that ignores the rules of the Hunt! You break your prey then rape them as they lay dying... _It is not our way!"_

"I see no difference between taking their bodies and taking their life force." Muraki coldly replied. "They die either way, but I get to enjoy it more."

For an answer, Aion forcefully turned his back.

Glaring over one shoulder, he bluntly ordered his son to keep his perverted hands off the mighty gold's children.

Behind his back, Muraki answered with a cruel grin. Throwing his head back, he then erupted into satanic laughter; the creepy sound chilling the hearts of even the most ruthless Hunters while Aion himself shuddered beneath his coat. For a few seconds, the horrific outburst echoed around the roof top and snapping his wings out, Muraki unexpectedly dived from his perch.

Ignoring his father's outraged command for him to return, Muraki sped towards the ground. The new breed of Dark Hunters that he had helped to create could plot and plan and announce the scary might of their powers to their hearts content, But for as long as he retained a degree of control over the Shadow Flash, he would continue to go about the brutal business of hunting in his own sadistic way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing behind the high ring lock fence surrounding the tennis courts, Echizen Ryoma watched his son's playing style like a hawk. At fifteen, the boy had truly come into his own but he still had a long way to go before he would be ready to unleash his prowess upon an unsuspecting sports world.

Catching a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eyes, the youth turned his head to steady his gaze. Seeing the purposeful approach of a group of hidden Mythics, the corners of Ryoma's mouth twitched up as he opened his mind.

'_Here comes trouble.' _

Hearing the amused thought wave, his companions drew back slightly then smiled as they welcomed the new arrivals.

"Hello Sakuno chan!" grinned Eiji while giving her a cheerful wave.

Beside him, Oishi bowed as he formally addressed the recently promoted coach.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, what brings you here?"

Hissing, Kaidoh nodded to his daughters before turning his sour stare back onto the courts. Over near Takashi, Inui's glasses glittered as he eagerly wrote in his data file. Laughing at the mamushi's unchanged attitude, Momo' pushed in beside Oishi then reached out to lightly shake the young woman's right hand.

"How are your players coming along? I hear they have won a few victories against the other all girl teams in the district."

"Yes Momoshiro, they have." said Sakuno pleasantly. "In fact, their success is what has bought us here today."

Lifting her right hand, Sakuno boldly issued a challenge while forcefully pointing at the boys' team.

The effect of the proclamation was electric. Instantly, the boys froze in their tracks; their fast moving tennis balls ignored as the little round objects whizzed off in all directions courtesy of several sudden wild shots.

A stray ball from Kaida swiftly sailed over the fence. Immediately, one of Kaidoh's daughters whipped out her racket to effortlessly cradle; then return the missile so it slammed down directly between the startled youth's feet.

Kaemon's last shot also cleared the fence to forcefully ricochet off a nearby pine tree. Speeding back towards the court, it sailed too close to one of the girls. Flipping her racket up, she scooped it high so it flew way up in the air then came thundering down on the base line in a manner similar to Oishi's moon volley.

Swallowing hard, Kunitake's dismayed expression was comical as he watched his final return fly straight at his father's head. Keeping his stern gaze fixed on Sakuno's face, Seigaku's regal coach never even looked as he turned the errant projectile aside by using his telekinetic powers.

Smiling serenely while his youngest son dramatically clutched at his chest then sighed his vast relief; Fuji cocked his head to one side while his life mate silently considered the request.

While it was true enough that girls often did form small tennis groups that regularly played, Seishun was highly competitive high school that had simply not bothered putting a proper competing girl's tennis team together in years. None of those who had sighed over the boys teams in the past had been powerful enough to pit against other schools but the new start to the school year had seen a change in the form of several powerful young ladies determined to take the sports world by storm.

Proving their stunning playing prowess to the school board, they had been granted the status of forming their own competing club. Over a short period of time, Kirameki had become a respected force among all female tennis clubs and to Tezuka, it seemed only natural that they should wish to push their goals higher. Besides, he thought with well hidden amusement, they were the daughters of his own team mates and rivals and he'd always known that a conflict between brothers and friends would become inevitable.

"Better to let them get this out of the way sooner than later." he told himself before speaking out loud.

"Very well coach Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Turning to face his astonished team members, Tezuka Kunimitsu barked out a command for the boys to line up.

Once they were all standing at attention, the girls smugly entered the battlefield to line up opposite their staring rivals.

Placing the 'head' of her racket against the ground, their captain lightly leaned on it with her right hand. Sticking her left hip out, she planted her other fist on top while giving a serious faced Kunisuke a disturbing grin.

'_Greetings captain Goldie. Today, Kirameki will claim victory over Seigaku.'_

Annoyed, but not wanting to show it, Kunisuke ignored the sarcastic mental word play to proudly draw himself up.

"Captain Ayame, you will soon discover that my team is not easily defeated."

Drinking in the double row of determined expressions, Ryoma voiced a bratty chuckle.

"This is going to be good."

Gazing over at Takashi, Momo' wondered what was going through his friend's mind. His daughter and son were about to play off against each other. But the again, he firmly reminded himself, the offspring of Inui and Kaido and Eiji and Oishi were exactly in the same boat.

"A battle of siblings." he heard Fuji say as the former Tensai settled himself on the coaches bench beside Tezuka. "It should be a strong match."

"Good data!" muttered Inui happily as his pen scratched madly at the note book in his hands.

"Just don't bring out any juice." commented Kaidoh sourly.

Just as Inui was about to reply, Shiru stalked over to his juice bottle. Accompanied by a busily data writing Yakuso, Inui's son held it up for all to see.

"Remember my Mattaku?" he announced importantly. "It hasn't been opened yet so the losers of today's contest will drink it!"

Instantly, their was an outbreak of indignant babbling from both sides.

"Fsssss... I'm not drinking that stuff."

Sticking her nose in the air, the part bred nagina's twin sister loudly agreed.

"You'll have to kill me first dear brother fssssss..."

Trembling all over, Kaemon nervously backed away while raising a violently shaking hand.

"I don't want too nya!"

Laughing, his flame haired sister taunted him from across the net.

"What are you? A lion or a house cat?"

Wavy black and sliver hair bristling, Masahiro bit back his urge to yelp as Shiru menacingly advanced. Even Yuki was sporting a large sweat drop; his invisible to sight wings raised protectively over Kunitake's quaking head while his glasses wearing team mate cheerfully placed the bottle beside the right net pole.

'_Kunisuke, I'll give you all of my allowance if you knock out that bottle.' _Sent Ponta, his large purple orbs widening to incredible proportions while eying the dimly glowing object as if it were a live bomb about to explode.

Imperial gaze sweeping the students, Tezuka called out the doubles game match ups.

"Kunitake and Yuki."

"Yes!" shouted Kunitake while pumping a victorious fist in the air.

Silencing the beginnings of his son's not so subtle celebrations with a cold glare, Kunimitsu spoke on.

"Kunisuke and Momoryu."

'_Hey Ponta.' _ Sent the purple eyed, spiky haired vice captain of the girls' team while giving the boy a sly wink. '_You got something going with hot stuff?'_

Ponta's only reply was a hard stare yet the lightest trace of a twinkle dancing behind his expressive eyes spoke volumes.

"Shiru and Yakuso; Masahiro and Kaemon."

Turning to Takashi's son, Kunimitsu quietly instructed him to play a singles game. Nodding, the youth watched calmly as Sakuno called for her players. Upon learning that his singles rival would be Shiba's daughter Noriko, Kaida's expression became grim.

The young Hikari-Thleerium cross breed was strong and fast and he knew he'd be hard pressed to beat her. With fires of determination burning in his amber eyes, the hidden dragon settled back to await his turn.

Out on the court, the youngest son of Tezuka along with his guardian appraised the daughter of Eiji and one of Kaidoh's children with great interest.

Recalling all of the thrilling tales that his parents had told him of their own early tennis days, Kunitake remembered what he'd learnt of Eiji. The cat lord had been a fast and agile player whose acrobatic skills had been legendary among his fellow warriors of ball and string. Looking at the master of felines smiling warmly at his daughter, the young dragon 'Blood' quickly turned his full attention to Mikako.

As lean as her father had been, her wavy hair was the same rich red and her impish smile spoke of her boundless zest for life. Yet her azure eyes held the same serious gleam that Oishi's had whenever he was about to play and Kunitake could sense she'd be a tough opponent.

Switching his gaze to Aiko, Kunitake felt as if he was looking at a feminine version of Kaidoh. She had the same jet black hair and beady green eyes. She was just as quick to scowl or hiss as her father and she also knew how to strike a boomerang snake shoot. But having played against her brothers a few times, the messy haired lanky teenager was confident he could defeat her.

For Yuki, there was no question. He was a warrior; bred for battle. He would beat his rivals down or die fighting to preserve his honor.

'_At least you don't have to worry about becoming a stag any more.' _sent Kunitake as he moved into position.

Yuki's curse had been broken with the return of his father's power but he still felt ashamed enough to hide for a while if he lost any kind of conflict. Taking a firm grip on the handle of his light blue racket, the tall angel man prepared to serve.

Tossing the ball high, he reared to his full impressive height then smashed the ball in a whip like blur of movement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a close game. Beating Mikako and Aiko by a narrow 7-6 score, Kunitake exhaled loudly as he walked from the court. Receiving a soft white towel from Yuki, the boy grinned as he remembered the battle's high points.

The might and power behind Aiko's snake shots had been devastating while Mikako's high flying acrobatic skills had proven to be a strong challenge. But like her father, the young feline warrior had problems maintaining her stamina. The final shot from Yuki had flown wide causing Mikako to spring after it like a lynx. But despite her best efforts, the last ball had just missed the satisfying kiss of her straining racket to seal her doubles game loss.

"Yes, they gave us a good match." thought Kunitake as he watched his brother stroll out to do battle. "I wonder how well Yumiko and Akiko will be able to stand up to Kunisuke and Ponta's attacks."

Just beyond the surrounding fence, Momo' and Fuji found themselves thinking the same thing. Dark of skin and eye; her long black hair waving in the breeze, the daughter of Jackal from Rikkadai tested her racket strings while the female offspring of Mori Tatsunori; formally of Fudomine, gave her dark blue weapon a practice swing.

Chuckling, the hidden mongoose spirit commented on the strangeness of seeing the daughters of his old tennis rivals being enrolled in what was once his own place of learning.

"I really thought they would attend their parent's old schools. Seems a bit weird seeing them here."

"The girls became very close friends with the others. They transferred into Seishun so they could all play on the same team." Fuji quietly explained. "Besides, Tachibana and Jackal both thought it would be best if their daughters could stay closer to Tezuka for protection. You know as well as I do that there has been a lot of unrest among the Brotherhood lately."

"Yes." said Momo' seriously as the new tennis match commenced. "Those new Dark Hunters."

Trailing off, the snake slayer recalled the time when a fresh wave of fear had first washed over the now wide community of hidden Mythic creatures. It had all started when Ryoma had won his world champion singles title at Wimbledon and a large unknown creature had attacked his family that very night. Throwing himself in front of his then five year old son to protect him, the large Demi-Dragon had borne the full brunt of an energy beam that would have instantly turned Ponta into ashes had it hit him. Thankfully, the adult part demon had survived with nothing more visible than a few wide cuts. However, his internal damage had been severe and the encounter had left him dangerously weakened. It had taken the former Seigaku prince of tennis two full weeks to recover and the incident had left those around him badly shaken.

Placing a thoughtful hand on his lower left arm, Momo' grimaced as he remembered the deep wound he'd taken that night. The ragged tear in his flesh had become painfully infected and it had taken all of Yuki's healing skills to save his festering limb from being removed. Shuddering, he recalled the way the dark poison tainting him had oozed and stunk and how many months it had taken his feverish body to finally return to normal.

Even Fuji had been sick after helping them defeat the mysterious creature and Tezuka had fared only a little better than his life mate.

Anything at all that could lay the dragon king and his powerful life mate low was considered to be the very worst kind of threat and watching as his son jumped up to perform a powerful dunk smash, Momo' found himself replaying scenes in his head of frightened creatures reporting sightings of other such monsters for a long time after.

A few years rolled by. During that time, no one saw any trace of the large new Dark Hunters and following an extensive search, Kerin of the Celestials declared the danger to be over. It seemed that the strange beasts had vanished, but Tezuka knew better. He'd seen the constant disappearance and reappearance of Hunters right throughout his very long life span and he knew the dire consequences of letting his guard down.

It was when his sons had just entered their twelfth year that reported sightings of the new Dark Hunters started pouring in once more and he'd been hearing about them consistently ever since.

Stealing a glance at Momo', Tezuka Kunimitsu picked up on his thoughts. Folding his arms across his chest, he sternly watched the girls playing a fast game in front of him.

Fixing his attention onto Fuji, Tezuka commented that they were playing well.

"Look at Kunisuke." said Fuji proudly. "He plays a lot like you do."

Just then, a high flying backhand from the oldest son of the mighty gold arched over his rivals heads to slam forcefully down on the baseline. Head lowered, his arms stretched out from his shoulders as he knelt, the 'bear drop' instantly reminded the watching adults of their honey haired Tensai.

"Your style is his style." remarked Tezuka while lightly rubbing his lover's left shoulder with his fingertips. "His body flows with your powers."

"And yours!" laughed Fuji as the now moving boy steadily decreased his running space. "That's a lot like your famous 'Tezuka zone'."

Nodding, Kunimitsu seriously reminded his life mate that neither of their children had yet developed telekinesis.

Skidding close to the net, vice captain Akiko's large purple eyes sparkled as she picked up a low shot then sent it back as if it had been shot out of a cannon.

Backing up, Ponta then jumped up and spun in mid air. Dealing the little round object his own form of 'Cyclone smash', the lanky youth caused it to thunder down in the right corner trammel line and win the game.

"6-5. Good match nya!" yelled Eiji enthusiastically. Frowning, he then tipped his head back to glare at the sky.

The formally clear blue vault of the heavens had become covered with grey clouds. The wind that had been nothing more than a gentle breeze picked up to become a raging gale and as the concerned Mythics watched, ranks of angry black cumulous appeared to invade the sky with their menace.

"Where did all this come from?" a dismayed Sakuno wanted to know as she called for her team to gather around her.

Flaring his nostrils, Tezuka's impressive shadow form loomed over the gathering as his stern eyes probed the approaching tempest. Bearing his teeth, he firmly declared the storm to be full of Dark Hunter energy.

A harsh gust of wind suddenly howled its way into the tennis courts; the force of its passing whipping up the backs of jackets and tugging at hair as it threatened to knock some of the teenagers off their feet.

For a few minutes, all of the teenagers stood in defiance of the storm. But then, an even stronger blast of cold air that carried a freezing weight of danger hammered against them causing them to shudder then instinctively gravitate towards their parents.

Thrown off balance as the savage air pressure attempted to knock him off his feet, Kunitake clutched at Yuki for support; the rest of the youngsters helping each other while the adults quickly formed a protective semi circle around them. Reassuring their offspring, they started herding the teenagers towards the safety of the nearby club rooms.

A low pitched rumble of thunder rolled through the clouds. A few fat heavy raindrops slammed down then with a loud hissing sound, they swiftly evolved into a ruthless down pour. Chased by the driving winds, the harsh water cut through light weight clothing to instantly soak those now running for shelter to the bone.

A loud clap of thunder boomed over the roar of the knife like winds. It was rapidly followed by a large jagged flash of lightening; the long splinters of electricity starkly showing against the black clouds as it scattered wildly across the sky.

Stopping, Kunitake glanced up at the display then froze; his cerulean orbs widening in alarm as a huge menacing shape momentarily appeared in the raging heavens above them.

It looked like an enormous demon or some kind of dinosaur that boasted wide ragged edged wings and long whip like tail. Lower jaw dropping, it showed its long sharp fangs and its horrible blank eyes seemed to gleam with sadistic amusement as it voiced a wrathful howl. A great ball of light formed up before its yawning mouth, and then in the blink of an eye it had vanished among the dark clouds.

Blinking the fierce rain out of his eyes, Fuji's youngest son spent a few seconds wondering if he'd really seen the frightening apparition or if his mind was playing tricks bought on by the swirling clouds and sheer fury of the unexpected storm.

Becoming aware of his bond mate urging him on, Kunitake allowed himself to be pushed into the club house. A little way behind him, Ponta slammed to a halt as the strong sense of something unknown reached out to tug on his spirit.

Unseen amongst the jostling of his team mates and rivals, the lanky youth momentarily became a little island all alone in a churning sea of confusion. For a few seconds, the teenager remained apart from the others and it was during that short chaotic interlude that he noticed someone standing beside the fence line.

Eyes narrowing, Ponta glared at the stranger. Long white coat flapping madly in the wind, he seemed to be unaffected by the foul weather. Instead, he was smiling as if enjoying a pleasant sunny day while his mismatched blue and silver eyes glittered unnervingly behind unusually dry glasses. Tilting his head, he curled his upper lip to give his watcher a disturbing glimpse of short white fangs as he laughed.

Despite the screaming tempest erupting all around him, the sinister sound reached Ponta's ears. Shuddering, the boy whirled around to run; only to cannon forcefully into his father's chest.

"Hoi, hoi!" said Momo' sternly.

Sliding a protective arm around his son, the mongoose spirit told him that he was the last straggler of the group and that he was to enter the building immediately.

Sneezing and shivering in the cold, the young tennis star quickly obeyed. Once all of the teenagers were safely indoors, Tezuka Kunimitsu ordered the doors to be locked before forcefully commanding both high school teams to take hot showers.

Thankful that there were two separate shower blocks within the building, the girls hurried into their own area once Sakuno had returned from teleporting out to fetch their dry clothes.

Left on their own, the adults traded a few worried words before turning on the tennis club's radio then grimly listening to a news reader's concerned report.

"An unexpected and freakish storm has come out of nowhere to rage over the city. Damage reports are coming in but so far, there have been no reports of injuries. Officials say that this unexpected harsh weather pattern is no cause for alarm..."

Snap! Tezuka's long arm reached out to forcefully switch off the radio and in the heavy silence that followed, his former tennis playing team mates considered the dangers. They could feel the presence of Dark Hunters all around them and knew their powers were causing the violent storm.

Even worse, they knew now that they weren't dealing with the same kind of creatures they had faced in the past. These were a new breed; a bigger, stronger Lyrium with enhanced magic that allowed them to control the weather in a manner similar to naga's or powerful Thleerium warriors. They also seemed to have a monster with them that was like a Serpentara but again, it was a different kind of animal to the kind they had fought before.

Armed with the knowledge that extreme danger had once again risen to threaten his subjects, the mighty gold linked his mind to those of his metallic brethren. While their king sought the council of his fellow nobles, Fuji quietly discussed the crisis with his friends.

Elsewhere in the city, other groups of disguised Mythics gathered as they too sensed the danger lurking about them. In Hyotei, coach Otori kept a close eye on his frightened team as they huddled within their own club rooms. Through Shishido's thoughts, he knew that the dragon rulers were conferring but their mental meeting wasn't doing much to settle his rattled nerves. He could sense the Dark Hunters movements but there was also something else hiding just beyond his sensatory range that sent a chilling shaft of ice water lancing down his spine whenever he caught fleeting feelings of the unknown threat closing in then dancing away once more.

At Fudomine high school, coach Tachibana also trembled from the same eerie sensations. He felt like he was being toyed with and that the mysterious entity that waited for him in the storm's gloomy twilight would suddenly leap from out of nowhere to brutally strike him down. The unseen presence was sly and crafty. It almost felt as if Aion's eyes were upon him, watching his every move. But Aion was dead and during those brief moments when the energy readings buzzing against his horns became clear, the Thleerium high prince knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't feeling the Dark Hunter king's powers.

But the similarity was frightening and fearing for his charges, he'd promptly chased them inside the moment the weird storm had struck. Now they sat within their club rooms; seven teenage boys of mixed Mythical parentage nervously waited for the danger to pass.

Gazing at the twin son's of Shinji and Akira, the former captain opened his mind to communicate with his daughter over at Seishun. Reassured to find that she was in Tezuka's company and surrounded by his followers, Tachibana's thoughts turned to his red haired friend.

The angel-human cross breed had once been targeted by a solitary Lyrium who had been somewhat more cunning and a lot more frightening than his fellow Hunters. He had stalked Akira on several occasions and may have even succeeded in harming him if not for Shinji's constant vigilance. It had been he who had persuaded the others into allowing the youth into their circle and once the boy had proven his tennis skills; the half Hikari had become firmly integrated within the all Thleerium team.

Protected by his powerful friends, all attempts made by the unknown predator to capture him had failed. In the end, the Hunter had given up but Kamio once saw him clearly before he'd vanished amidst a scarlet haze and the wicked gleam of the white haired man's mismatched eyes still often continued to haunt him in his dreams.

In another district, the tall spires of an old clock tower silently challenged the storm. For a few seconds, it stood starkly illuminated by the scattered forks of lightening before once again blending with the dark sky.

Below it, a modern police station hummed with activity and teemed with life as its many workers continued to go about their daily business. At this time of day, all five floors buzzed to the relentless tune of taping keys or whirring printers. Phones rang, intercoms boomed enquires and people chattered as they nervously peered out the strange storm. But above them, the old tower remained undisturbed.

Its time keeping gears and mechanisms had long since stopped moving and fallen into disrepair but the once grand old clock's lengthy silence never bothered the creatures that often sheltered within its dusty forgotten realms.

A family of barn owls shuffled uneasily on their perch; their large dark eyes gleaming within their white oval faces while long slender talons dug into flaking wooden beams. Normally, the small rodents who shared the dangerous environment would never dream of crossing the open spaces while their hunters were in residence. But as the tempest raged outside and the predators huddled in an uneasy disquiet, several mice scurried into different bolt holes where they lay quivering in the grip of profound terror.

Even the large bats clinging to the deepest shadows of the ceiling were uneasy while below them, groups of spiders quaked fearfully in their webs.

A dazzling claw of lightening lanced down; the resulting flash momentarily lighting up the outline of someone sitting just within one of the tower's yawning decorative archways.

Keeping his slender body just out of the worst of the rain, the youth drew his long black coat tighter about him in a vain effort to keep the strongest of the winds at bay. Shuddering, he stared grimly at the dirty floor beneath him before turning his head towards the open sky. Two startling green eyes glared at the hurricane like weather.

He knew the reason behind the storm but all he could do for the moment was to wait for the tempest to pass before seeking the aid of the dragon king. Rustling his small white feathered wings, his soul shook from distress as his troubled mind wandered. Moments later, he found himself recalling the one who had robbed of his former existence and turned him into the shadow being that he was now.

The son of a Human woman and a Hikari warrior, he had started life as a happy half bred Mythic living among humans with only one dark cloud marring his sunny sky. Such offspring as he were frowned upon by the ruling house of the upper realm so the child had come to know of frightening times; of dark times, when the followers of Raidon had sought to end his existence. However, his parents had always managed to protect him until one fatal day when his life had changed forever.

The brutal Hikari had always come but that one time had been different. The squad of eliminators had been accompanied by Raidon himself and during the terrible fight that had followed, the child's powerful father had been killed.

Fleeing the carnage, his mother sought sanctuary in the dubious safety of the shadows. Closing his eyes, the youth trembled as he remembered that terrible night. He could still smell his father's blood and taste his mother's fear as she sobbed her heart break while the darkness echoed to the mocking calls of the ruthless council of Blades.

The arrival of an uneasy dawn had seen them alive but their spirits were broken. Biting his quivering lower lip, the winged teenager relived his mother's anguish and the limp grip she had kept on his hand as she staggered through the streets in a daze. Every now and then she would stop to call out to her dead husband before sinking to her knees and howling her despair to an uncaring world.

The very few people who did try to help her were forced to flee from her sudden bouts of deranged fury. Worst of all, there had been no members of the Mythic Brotherhood around to offer their aid and as night had fallen, a baleful red moon appeared to hang over the deserted park that the shattered little family found themselves in.

Alone and completely unprotected, they had been at the mercy of an evil demon. Drawn by their intense sorrow he had tracked them down and cowering behind a tree, the child had watched as his mother was killed before his terrified eyes. Once her lifeless body had thudded onto the cold grass, the white haired Hunter had smirked wickedly before casually seizing him and ripping away his clothes.

Shaking violently, the surly teenager dashed a few hot tears from his eyes. The horrific memories of that vile incident refused to die and the scars that had burned into his soul always left him wallowing in a cold pool of utter desolation whenever they rose up to dance before him.

Now his highly attuned Mythic senses were telling him that the monster that had stolen his innocence was back and as he sat alone in the freezing wind blown tower, the storm continued to rage until long after sunset.

Around midnight, the rain stopped and the clouds cleared just enough to show the same frightening blood red full moon from his nightmares shining coldly against a creepy scarlet night

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Before you guys ask, Atobe is too busy running his company to be a tennis coach. lol But never fear for our beloved ex ruler of Hyotei will appear in these stories!


	3. A Provision for the future 3

GREETINGS! I am taking a break from sewing and taping and horses to bring you another chapter! One full day's worth of work with your favorite...pause to grin evilly...gift at the end!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. No anime is mine. All I own are DVD'S, soundtracks and plushies of characters from my favorites. You know, I have every P.O.T boy now except for Inui! Cries. Could it be that he is just too scary for the land down under?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Children of the Brotherhood

"A provision for the future"

Chapter three

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Swiveling his big leather office chair, Atobe frowned at the grey sky. The storm of the previous day may have stopped, but its menacing presence remained in the form of cloud cover that continued to support the occasional light shower of rain. Every now and then the sun would try to break through but the ranks of cumulous would close over thus leaving the city below sweltering in the ruthless grip of high humidity.

For those on the street, it was like attempting to walk through pudding as the wet heat dried out throats and ruthlessly tore moisture from excessively sweating bodies. Safe in his comfortably air conditioned ivory tower, the company executive officer of Angel Enterprises almost felt a stirring of pity for those without such luxury. Frowning, he did however experience a moment of apprehension for the comfort of his son. Toshihiro and the rest of Hyotei would be playing a match against Yamabuki that day and past experience had taught him that fighting out a do or die tennis fight in such conditions was brutally hard on the human body.

Leaning back so his chair gave off a few loud leathery creaks, Atobe steepled his fingers then closed his eyes as he rested his head on the chair's comfortable back rest. Opening his mind, he sent forth his thoughts with the ease of long practice and touching the consciousness of his beloved offspring, the regal Hikari advised him to keep up his fluid intake.

A proud answer filled with unfailing obedience to faithfully carry out his father's orders quickly floated within his skull and promising to make it to the match, Atobe regretfully closed his mind.

Giving the leaden sky beyond his forty story window a final annoyed glare, Atobe turned his attention back to his desk. Reaching out, he rustled his creamy grey wings and shuffled a few important documents as his thoughts taunted him.

He knew the Dark Hunters were still out there but it wasn't merely their constant presence that bothered him; it was the grim assurance of knowing they were up to something beyond their normal methods that kept sending feelings of dread coursing through him. To add to his consternation, the moon from the night before had been blood red and he'd seen such a thing twice before in his life time. Filled with unease, he suppressed his undignified urge to shudder. Such a moon had been dubbed 'The scarlet death' by those of his kind and such a phenomenon had always heralded loss and misery for the Mythic Brotherhood and humans alike.

Those who were powerful or could summon the protection of strong guardians were usually safe. But for the weaker element, the red moon signaled a time of unbridled terror.

Reassuring himself that his own family and household were secure, Atobe absentmindedly set to work. A few minutes later there was a steady knock upon his office door and knowing just who it would be, Atobe smiled as he called out a firm: "Enter."

Golden doorknob turning, the highly polished slab of pine swung inwards to reveal the grinning face and warm mocha eyes of his life mate.

Jiroh often liked to spend his days running freely across the open meadows of the upper realm but he also liked to visit the office to spend time with his lover; a fact that Atobe was immeasurably grateful for and with the uncertainty of looming danger, the silver haired angel man felt better having his life mate close.

Pushing to his feet, Atobe gratefully accepted the coffee in Jiroh's hands before carefully setting it down then drawing his lover into his arms. For a few long minutes, the pair stood silently offering both comfort and support before Atobe reluctantly moved back.

Muttering his irritation towards the demands of his work load, the proud Hikari sat down, stared hard at his computer screen and began to speak.

"Ore Sama has a meeting with Aidon at ten. Something to do with car shipping rights between Japan and Australia." Chuckling his amusement, Atobe briefly thought about the demon lord's new ties with the human disguised, Hikari run company. "He is rich enough without all this. I guess he just wants something different to do."

Yawning, Jiroh transformed into his true Kirin body before comfortably laying down on his chest and serenely watching his life mate tap at his keyboard with one hand while sipping the coffee with his other.

"Lord Jinnai wishes to see me at eleven. Probably wants to discuss the new Hunter threat."

Scrolling down his appointment list, Atobe alternated between scowling, sneering and grimacing as he read the name of each Mythic or high profile business human out to steal his precious time.

Planting his cup down with a firm thud, Atobe ran thoughtful fingers through his hair as he turned his seat towards Jiroh.

"Ore Sama fully understands the need to keep up this human front but Raikiri can take over this afternoon."

Pushing to his feet, the beautiful Kirin walked delicately up to the desk then gently placed the tip of his horn against Atobe's right shoulder. Instantly, healing energy flowed from the mythic equine as a soothing wave that swiftly removed all of his lover's tension.

Relaxing, Atobe lovingly embraced Jiroh's head to tenderly rub him behind his ears.

"Coming to see Toshihiro's match today?"

Jiroh's reply was a soft wicker against his swept up pointed right ear.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away Keigo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pausing to mop the sweat from his face and neck, a tall flame haired youth sighed heavily while reaching into the large sports bag slung over his right shoulder. Withdrawing a large water bottle, the teenager muttered a surly; "This kind of weather shouldn't be allowed." before unscrewing the lid and taking a long drink.

Momentarily satisfying his raging thirst, he sighed again as he stuffed the bottle back into his bag then re-adjusted the carry strap.

"It's so damn HOT!" he grumbled as he resumed what felt to him like a death march. "I should be off swimming instead of half killing myself on a tennis court!"

Mumbling about the harsh unfairness of schools that delighted in torturing their students by forcing them to compete in a sauna, the long haired youth walked steadily towards the day's war zone where he knew the rest of his team mates were waiting. Today, it would be his own on court warriors taking on the challenge of defeating Hyotei. Armed with the knowledge that Toshihiro's team were powerful players, the captain of Yamabuki grimly vowed to give the match his all.

"Wish it would rain though." he thought with a longing glance at the sky.

Huge grey clouds were piling up against the layer of flat cover but his keen unearthly senses told him relief was still a long way off. Sighing, the teenager looked up as he heard the sound of a large van approaching. Noticing the words: 'Feline Moon Luxury Pet Boarding' emblazoned upon it, the lanky youth grinned as he waited for it to pass. He knew the driver well and as the van flashed by, he enthusiastically returned the red haired man's cheerful wave.

Chortling as he thought about two of his Seigaku rivals 'mother' going about his daily business, the young man soon arrived at the impressive gates leading into Hyotei's extensive tennis grounds.

All ready he could hear the sounds of massed chanting as his enemy's warmed up and with a bemused shake of his head that sent sweat drops flying in all directions, the youth flapped his green and gold polo shirt in a vain effort to cool himself as he strode determinedly into the battle field.

Spying his team mates gathered under the shade of a large pergola, he grinned broadly as his vice captain called his name.

"Kosuke! There you are!"

Extending his hand, Kosuke grasped that of his friend to shake it in a brotherly gesture.

"Masaaki. Freakishly hot today, isn't it?"

"Like a steaming jungle.' he laughed. Turning serious, the Mongoose spirit son of Yamabuki's former captain commented on the proximity of lurking Dark Hunters.

Just as Kosuke was about to reply, a cheerful voice rang out above him that instantly drove his misgivings from his heart. Looking up, he grinned at the lanky figure standing on the wide rounded roof. Long red hair framed a youthful handsome face that housed a bright pair of glittering azure eyes. Effortlessly leaping from the ornate structure, the owner of those startling orbs then peered into the magnificent green eyes of his son.

"Luck is with us! Yamabuki will win today, I can feel it in my wing bones!"

"I hope so dad." the youth calmly replied. Glancing about, he sighed a little as he noticed the lack of his other parent.

"Ah yes, that was unlucky." said Sengoku with an apologetic shrug. "That tyrant Atobe ordered your dear mother to do his job this afternoon but don't worry. Our mind links are strong and he'll see your match through my eyes."

"And when I strike, he too shall strike." quipped Kosuke, quoting an old Hikari warrior proverb.

"Well said!" chuckled Sengoku while dealing his offspring an affectionate slap on the back.

Eyes momentarily bulging from the force of the cheerful gesture, Kosuke coughed into his hand then recovered sufficiently enough to quell his team mate's amused comments with a look. Clearing his throat, he then went on declare that he was ready for battle.

"I'm glad to hear It." broke in a new voice causing all eyes to turn towards the speaker.

Bowing as one, the group greeted their coach then waited in respectful silence for the spiky haired man to announce the order of the day's players.

Consulting his blue clip board, Minami spoke in a business like manner.

"Singles one; Kosuke. Singles two; Tadahisa. Singles three: Ryuji. Doubles one; Masaaki and Kaori. Doubles two: Toki and Nari."

"Singles one, lucky!" chuckled Kosuke while bending his right arm so his clenched fist pointed up. Resting his left hand on his bicep, the youth flashed his friends a wicked grin. "I hope I get to play against Toshihiro."

"Captains don't always get to fight captains." Minami gently reminded him.

"Would be a good match if they did play." remarked Sengoku with a smirk.

Looking around as if a sudden thought had occurred to him, Yamabuki's former vice captain abruptly blurted a question.

"Hey, where is Dan?"

"He'll be here." replied Minami evenly. "Team mangers always have a lot of paper work to do."

Recalling the reason behind his life mate's absence, Sengoku growled a surly; "Don't remind me." under his breath while shifting his gaze across the tennis grounds.

A thunderous roar of cheering from the multitude of black clad youths clogging the fence lines announced the arrival of the day's challengers and crowding together, the boys from Yamabuki eagerly watched their rivals appear.

Completely unmistakable as he walked with his ever present halo of fussing attendants, Toshihiro swaggered at the head of the pack. Long sliver hair gleaming despite the over cast conditions, the son of Atobe and Jiroh gazed regally upon his hordes of fans out of stern amber eyes. Stopping, he lifted his right hand; his fingers meeting in an arrogant snap that instantly caused his admirers to loudly chant his name.

"By Jinnai! Some things never change, eh Minami?" laughed Sengoku as the captain of Hyotei moved forwards to allow the rest of him team mates to step into the open.

Behind him, a tall youth boasting a head of wavy platinum colored hair stepped forth.

"That's Daisuke!" exclaimed Kosuke while playfully digging Masaaki in the ribs with his right elbow. "He is Hyotei's vice captain!"

Rubbing his sore midsection, Kosuke's own second in command threw his happily oblivious captain a withering look while his team mates chattered merrily around him.

"There's Satoshi." Ryuji airily remarked to no one in particular.

Hearing the son of Nishikori's words, Minami informed his interested players that Satoshi was the offspring of Yuushi and Gakuto.

Invoking their powerful second sight, the boys voiced a collective gasp as they drank in the trio's hidden true forms.

Overlapping Toshihiro's human form like a ghost, a young Kirin proudly tossed his head; his large grey, cream and chestnut mottled wings half extended as he stuttered for the benefit of those able to see.

Moving up to stand beside him, a youthful brown dragon lifted his very unusual feathered wings in salute to the crowd's noisy acclaim.

Lifting a hand to wave to some friends among the teeming masses standing beyond the high ring lock fence surrounding his team, Satoshi gave them a brief nod before throwing a sour glare in the direction of his rivals.

Yamabuki were openly staring at him and he knew why. They were looking at his true form and had good reason to gawp. Like the youngest son of Seigaku's former golden pair, the result of his mixed species parentage had given him an odd appearance that was uniquely all his own.

His horse head ended with the large triangular ears of a fox while his long slender legs terminated in dainty paws instead of hooves. His dark haired pooka body boasted a beautiful soft pelt and the end of his rump sported a luxurious brush instead of an equine's tail. Shaking his deep red mane, the crossbred mythic snorted his annoyance.

There had been a time during his early childhood where he had come to hate his unusual features and he'd often run away to sadly contemplate the strange turn of events that had led to him having such vastly different looking parents in the first place. Alone in a forest one day and brooding over his reflection in the still waters of a pond, he'd first met Kaemon.

With his large canine like head, lanky body and slender dog legs ending in huge tiger like paws, the child of the cat lord and moon dog was just as unique. Together, they had helped each other overcome the trials of their great difference to other mythical creatures that had forged a deep and lasting bond between them.

Even on those few occasions when they met across a tennis net, their friendship remained firm and no matter which of them won or lost, they would later meet up to fondly reminisce the match or times long passed.

His mind drifting onto more serious thoughts of winning the day's tennis prize, Satoshi moved aside to allow three of Kabaji's most recent offspring to pass. Only one was tall and dark like his sire. Imperiously snapping his fingers, Atobe's son called him to his side with firm; "Junichi!" that was instantly answered with a strong: "USU!" that made their coach Otori feel as if he were watching the clock wind back.

"Like fathers, like sons." he thought as he nodded to the towering teenager's two younger siblings.

They were more like their mother; of standard height and full of grace. Yet there was a toughness about them; a driving need to excel at everything they did and possessing the best qualities of sire and dam, the twin hatch mates were fierce gladiators in the arena of ball and string. It was thanks to the blood of Healing Flames that one of the twins had a fine sense of humor and hearing the excited squeals of their rabid fan girls, the youngest of the pair struck an alluring pose as he waved in the regal manner of a visiting prince.

"Hoi, hoi! Hello girls, come to see me win today?"

Giving the giggling, swooning females the full blast of his charms, the youth flicked at his light brown hair while the phantom form of his true dragon self dazzled all of those who could see it. Smirking as happy cries of "Aidou Sama!" made the air ring, the youth turned to meet the dark eyes of his elder.

Ignoring the insistent calls of: "Akatsuki Sama" the handsome yet somber teenager silently ordered his sibling to stop encouraging Japan's entire young female population to fall at his feet.

'_If it works for uncle Keigo then it works for Me.' _came the playful reply. '_What's wrong with a little harmless fun?'_

_'You are acting like that fool Hikari Tamaki.' _snorted the other. '_Show a bit of dignity for Jinnai's sake.'_

_'Just because father wasn't popular with human girls doesn't mean that I have to be a silent sour puss like the rest of you dead shells. You know Akatsuki chan, if you used your mouth more instead of your brain, YOU would be more in demand from your adoring fans!'_

A muscle twitched in one tanned smooth cheek as the red haired teenager glared angrily at his twin.

'_NEVER call me CHAN little brother!'_

_'Akatsuki chan, Akatsuki chan!' _mocked Aidou in a sing song voice. '_Big silent dragon trying to be Junichi man!'_

Shadowy true form rearing up behind him, the large copper-bronze cross breed silently threatened to give his brother what for.

Twirling lightly on the spot, Aidou then sidled up to his sibling. Rubbing his back against the youth's left side, he lowered his voice to purr seductively; "Can I have it right now?"

Growling, the other stalked away while Aidou laughed and Junichi rolled his eyes.

Having witnessed such by play many times before, Otori chose to ignore them as Hiyoshi's son appeared to join his team mates.

Leading the group away from their adoring fellow students, the hidden angel man consulted his red clip board then firmly addressed his charges.

'Singles one: Akatsuki. Singles two; Satoshi. Singles three; Toshihiro. Doubles one; Aidou, Masami. Doubles two; Junichi, Daisuke."

The last name was addressed to his son and coach Otori returned the boy's grave nod with a similar gesture.

Just then, the faint pop of displaced air sounding behind him made him smile and turning, he met the warm brown eyes of his life mate. Closing his wings, the man's dragon features shimmered out of sight and dispelling his mind shields, Shishido stood beside the ones he'd transported as a normal looking human being. Shaking his head, Gakuto happily quipped something about the trials of teleportation while Yuushi drew an expensive looking mobile phone from the left hip pocket of his immaculate black suit and moved away to talk.

"Business." chuckled his red haired life mate. "Always business. Still, we need to earn a living.' he added while stretching his arms above his head.

Looking around, Gakuto let his arms drop as grinned at the festive atmosphere.

"Just like old times." he said to Otori as Shishido joined them on a handy bench. "Hew! Sure is hot though. It could slow the boys down a bit."

"Not a chance." stated Shishido before Otori could speak. "They'll be as fast and strong as they have ever been and they will win."

Strolling over to stand behind Gakuto, Yuushi gave his glasses a little push while quietly announcing Atobe's arrival.

"So what is it this time?" laughed the disguised Pooka. "A Learjet? A classic rolls, or did he just fly in on Kabaji?"

Lifting he gaze, his purple eyes twinkled as he beheld the sight of a huge black limo purring into the one clear space on the tennis grounds.

"There he is our former lord and master! Too bad the others couldn't make it."

"Not everyone can get out of working like you can." Shishido reminded him.

"Yeah." peeling off his own black jacket, Gakuto ruthlessly attacked his tie; flung it to one side then sat down to half sprawl out as his head tipped back. Great patches of perspiration showed up on his otherwise spotless white shirt and after a few minutes of breathing in a greatly exaggerated manner, the hidden Mythic abruptly sat up to half unbutton his upper clothing.

Flapping the now loose garment, Gakuto sighed comically.

"Ah, that's a little better. Now, if someone could change the setting on the cosmic air con, I'd be happier."

Exiting his transport, Atobe strode like a king to greet his former team mates and regally encourage the new generation before setting into the comfortable deck chair provided by his long time servant. An umbrella and large table were quick to follow. Joined by his family, the trio sat like breeds apart as they sipped from tall glasses of cold Ice Berry juice.

Ruefully shaking his head, Shishido turned to a big square ice box squatting in the shade. Flipping the lid, he rummaged through hundreds of little frozen cubes until he'd extracted enough small clear plastic bottles to hand out to the rest of the teenagers.

Over in the Yamabuki 'camp' Sengoku and Minami gave their own players their bottles of magical energy enhancing Ice Berry juice.

"Drink up boys!" laughed disguised Hikari as he raised his own vessel to his lips. "It will help you forget about this oppressive heat for a little while."

Halfway through drinking, both teams suddenly froze; their eyes going wide as their senses reeled from the strong smell of Dark Hunters abruptly assaulting their nostrils.

Around Hyotei, unseen Hikari guardians activated their light swords; their bodies tensing for combat as the danger they knew to be out there drew closer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you feel that?"

Over at Seishun, Kunitake inhaled deeply then perceived his findings uneasily. Mixed in with the warm smells of the moist clouds, hot air and bitter stench of the modern world was the harsh heavy scent connected to Dark Hunters.

Sitting next to him, Kunisuke shifted restlessly. Throughout the rest of the high school, other Mythic students reacted nervously to the threat and in Ryuzaki's old office, Tezuka paused as he and Fuji sat talking with the old red dragon.

In the middle of asking her king what he was going to do in case of an attack, the disguised gold suddenly grew tense.

"There is something here." he stated as he firmly pushed to his feet. Glaring into space, he spent a few seconds in intense concentration before relaxing only slightly. Moving away from his desk, he reached the office door with three big strides and abruptly yanked it open to reveal the startled face of a teenager about to knock.

For a few heartbeats, his right hand remained raised. But quickly recovering, he lowered his hand then bowed formally.

"Mighty gold." he said then paused as if unsure of how to continue.

Without stopping to ask, the boy promptly stalked into the room then threw himself onto a protesting chair. Leaning back, he glared at each occupant in turn before fixing his hard green eyes onto Tezuka's stern russet ones.

A cold silence followed and wanting to break the frosty atmosphere, Fuji smiled warmly at the surly young intruder.

"Hello. I'm Fuji Syusuke and..."

"Yes, I know who you are." the stranger shot back.

Rocking on his hair, he unexpectedly bought its front legs thudding down before addressing his next remarks to Tezuka.

"Muraki has returned."

There were very few things in all four known realms that could inspire great fear within the mighty gold's heart; that name just happened to be one of them.

Answering with a hard; "I see." Tezuka turned away to glare out of the room's large square window.

None the wiser, Fuji tipped his head to one side before opening his mind and asking his life mate the identity of the unknown teenager.

Turning around, Tezuka folded his arms firmly across his chest as he answered out loud.

"This is Hisoka. He is a Shinigami from the lands beyond the upper realm. "

Fuji's closed eyes flashed open.

"You mean, from where the Celestials came from?"

"Yes."

The dragon kin waited for more information but when it was clear there would none without prompting, Fuji gently enquired as to the nature of his visit and to who this mysterious Muraki was."

Sending his lover a silent apology for his thoughtlessness, Tezuka told Fuji and old Ryuzaki what he knew of the white haired demon.

Shuddering at the thought of such a monster going after his sons, the Tensai suggested that extra security be summoned at once.

"I agree." said Ryuzaki. "Yuki can only do so much on his own. Your sons need stronger protection. "

"Yes." replied Tezuka with a sharp nod. "I shall speak to lord Jinnai at once."

Eyes glazing over, he connected with his creator's mind and within minutes, the tall proud Hikari ruler had appeared in the room in the center of a glowing orb of golden light.

After informing his audience of his earlier meeting with Atobe, Jinnai reassured his friends that his people were forming a task force of new guardians as they spoke.

"Everyone shall have protection." he regally declared. "From the smallest whererats to the mightiest of dragons. Aion and his Hunters will be stopped!"

"Dark Hunters can be dealt with." rumbled Hisoka from his chair. "Muraki is different."

Giving the grumpy Shinigami a patient fatherly smile, Jinnai calmly told him that a special member of his court had been hand picked to deal with Aion's oldest child.

Turning to the office door, the Hikari lord asked for someone to enter the room and once he'd been revealed, Hisoka suddenly catapulted to his feet.

"YOU!"

"Now where are your manners?" replied the brown haired, purple eyed stranger pleasantly while opening and closing his large black feathered wings in the manner of a resting butterfly. "It's good to see you Hisoka."

Muttering something unsavory under his breath about the Hikari-Theerium half breed being an idiot, the young Shinigami half turned away then proceeded to ignore all conversations that followed.

-.;-.-.-.-.-.-

The match between Hyotei and Yamabuki was in full swing. So far, there had been equal wins and losses on both sides and as a new round geared up to begin, Mizuki; former manager of Saint Rudolf strolled into the grounds. Taking a seat up in the grandstand overlooking the entire tennis complex, the half bred elf twirled a long lock of black hair around his fingers as he watched the game with great interest.

There were a few others with him, but Mizuki ignored them and it wasn't until someone had poked him in the back that he abruptly realized that he was being spoken to.

Glaring up, he spent a few seconds eying off the strangers long white coat and short white hair before slightly recoiling from the force of the man's mix matched blue and silver eyes.

"I'm sorry." he purred a moment later when he'd fully regained control over his wildly beating heart. "Who did you say you were?"

Flopping onto the seat beside him, the unknown male smirked as he reached out to casually drape his arm over the back of Mizuki's chair. Leaning in, he whispered in an almost seductive manner.

"I said my name is Muraki. I am your older brother… Hajime Mizuki."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued!

Authors notes:

When I was writing up all the names for the new characters, I decided to have a little fun, The names Aidou and Akatsuki come from Vampire Knights but being Kabaji's hatchlings in my story, the boys look a little different from their blood loving counter parts. Junichi's name comes from voice actor Junichi Suwabe who not only breathes life into Atobe but Akatsuki as well! See the gag now? lol.

The four knowm realms of the Mythic Brotherhood are: Varrock Jirakee, The mortal world (earth), Thleer and Jigoku. (also called 'the under dark')

The land of the Celestials has never been seen by any other Mythic and the origins of the Shinigami are considered to be a mystery. Therefore, their realm is often refered to as being unknown.


	4. A Provision for the future 4

Yo readers! Luckily, I scored some more free time over the weekend so I got busy! Thank you everyone who reviewed. You can all blame my nasty little habit of ending chapters on evil cliff hangers on my long running love of the classic Doctor Who series. Mind you, I adore the new show too. David Tennant is so cute! lol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Children of the Brotherhood

"A provision for the future"

Chapter four

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hearing the smoothly delivered announcement, Mizuki grew tense.

"What?"

"Could it be you are hard of hearing?" smiling as if summoning the patience to deal with an angry toddler, the stranger lowered his voice to speak soothingly. "I am your brother."

"Yes, yes." grumbled Mizuki nervously while lifting a defensive hand. "I heard you." Standing, he took a few steps back to place a few chairs between the man and himself. "I have no brother! Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Smirking at the way the half elf was starting to grow defensive, Muraki calmly told his audience of one that he had been watching him for a long time.

Glaring, Mizuki asked Muraki why he had never seen him before.

"I travel a lot." the other stated pleasantly. "Besides, I thought it was best to wait a while before introducing myself. Mind you, I was very tempted to join you when were raping that young 'Blood'..."

"You know about that?" Mizuki cut in; his eyes going huge for a moment before narrowing then looking away as shame over the incident burned his soul.

Drinking in the sight of the dark haired male's red cheeks and desolate expression, Muraki made a few sympathetic noises as he strolled forwards then laid a comforting arm across Mizuki's shoulders.

"You shouldn't feel bad..." he purred into the startled man's right ear, "...about something that felt so good."

Roughly pushing Muraki away, Mizuki started to launch into a heated rant about how his behavior had cost him his lover's heart but not wanting to hear, Muraki silenced the protest by abruptly wrapping his arms around the former tennis manager to hold him close.

"My poor little brother." he murmured while lifting one hand to tenderly stroke the half elf's curly black mane. "Despised by your fellow Mythics, you have led a lonely life and now that your lover is mated to another, you hate the world even more."

"I don't..." sputtered Mizuki while attempting to break out of the unwanted embrace but the other's next actions froze him to the spot.

"I can help you take revenge on those who cast you aside." lowering his head, Muraki moved his lips centimeter by smirking centimeter closer to Mizuki's. Gently blowing on the half elf's trembling mouth, Aion's oldest son whispered a soft; "Don't fight me." before claiming the other's lips.

For a few seconds, Mizuki frantically fought to escape but as the kiss deepened, he inexplicably found himself relaxing. Sliding his arms around Muraki's body, Saint Rudolf's former manager quickly found himself ardently returning the taller man's advances.

Reaching down, Muraki's fingers found the growing bulge in his victim's trousers but such wonderfully delightful sport could wait until later. For now, he was content just to tease and as his partner began to squirm and moan, Muraki released the other's lips to press his brow against Mizuki's.

"You are very responsive, I like that. But if you want more, I need you to help me complete a little task."

Hot and aroused, Mizuki felt his mind whirling as his treacherous body pleaded for release. Gazing into Muraki's odd colored eyes, he found himself falling into the depths of the larger blue one. It was glittering like a supernova while the silver one shone like a moon lit sea. Captured by their power, the half elf's eyes glazed over as his soul surrendered to the hypnotic spell.

Features becoming slack, Mizuki stood like a robot while Muraki unbuttoned his shirt and proceeded to trail feather light kisses over his upper chest and neck.

"I'll have you soon." he purred while gently nipping at Mizuki's ears. "But right now, you are going to do my bidding."

Stepping back, he chuckled evilly while sliding one arm around his brother and pointing towards a distant figure hurrying across the tennis grounds with his other hand.

"You see that black dragon? We are going to make him our pet."

Blinking, Mizuki suddenly shook his head and yelped in surprise. Clutching his head, he muttered a dazed; "What happened?" before focusing upon Muraki's handsome face.

"The heat." the other casually replied. "It made you fall asleep."

"Ah yes, of course." said Mizuki while hastily readjusting his loose clothing.

Taking a few steps back, the disguised Mythic gave his friend a respectful bow.

"Excuse me, but there is an urgent matter I must attend to."

"Of course." answered Muraki; the cold silk of sadistic pleasure completely filling his voice as he waved a gracious hand. "I'll meet you later the Hansha cafe, just like we planned."

Cocking his head to one side, Mizuki quickly recalled their conversation regarding the matter. He was to find Dan; Yamabuki's manager and invite him along to a meeting that would one hundred percent guarantee the tennis team's international fame.

Promising to reach the meeting place by sun set, Mizuki spun about on his heel to crisply stride away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from a small office at the edge of the tennis grounds, Dan ruefully shook his head as he took a firm grip on the handle of his briefcase then started to walk briskly across to the tournament. He had thought of teleporting but with so many humans around, he swiftly decided that a fast semi trot would have to suffice.

However, the thick crowds of students ringing the battlefield hampered his progress and sighing, the dark haired man grit his teeth before determinedly plunging through the shouting, chanting mass.

It seemed that Toshihiro was giving Ryuji a good run for his money and eager to see the contest, Dan grimly forged ahead. Just as he was struggling closer to the gate leading into the player's area, a hand reached out to seize his upper left arm. Turning, he glared then relaxed as his eyes caught up with his brain and he recognized Mizuki's face peering out from the center of a cheering pack of teenagers.

The former Saint Rudolf player's lips were moving, but Dan was unable to hear him over the wild tumult erupting around then. Opening his mind, he spoke directly into the other's brain.

'_What's up?'_

_'I need to speak with you.' _

Frowning, Dan spent a few seconds staring at his former tennis rival.

'_Are you okay? Your sending is all fuzzy desu.'_

_'I'm fine, it's the heat.'_

_'Horrible isn't it?'_

When there was no reply, Dan gave the other an apologetic laugh as he attempted to shrug off Mizuki's restraining hand on his arm.

'_Sorry friend, but I must get to my team now.'_

Tightening his grip so his fingers were beginning to dig painfully through the fabric of Dan's shirt, Mizuki blinked then worked up a winning smile.

'_That's what I need to talk to you about. Dan, I have made a deal on your behalf that will make Yamabuki become a world wide house hold name.'_

Instantly, the disguised black dragon was interested. Moving closer, he peered at Mizuki through long dark bangs damp from the brutal humidity.

'_Okay then, I'll talk to you. Just let me tell Sengoku first...'_

_'NO!' _ Letting his tense shoulders drop, Mizuki smiled then spoke smoothly. '_No. Let this news be a surprise... a most welcome and stunning surprise.'_

For a few heartbeats, Dan experienced a feeling of foreboding. Putting it down to the fact that the day's greenhouse like heat was making him tired and thirsty, Yamabuki's manager disregarded the emotion to concentrate on whatever it was that Mizuki had to say.

Eager to see his team win international acclaim, he never noticed Mizuki's glazed eyes or stiff robotic movements as he allowed himself to be lead away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The game was close; so close that one could hardly manage to slide a hair between the scores as Toshihiro and Ryuji pushed themselves to the limits of their endurance. Both were suffering painfully in the terrible heat and to the watching adults, the savage match reminded them of another from their past.

"If it wasn't Ryuji fighting Toshihiro out there, I'd almost say that this was Atobe and Tezuka's match all over again." commented Minami as the players drenched in sweat were all but dying in front of him.

Giving a low whistle of admiration, the hidden mongoose stated that he'd never realized just how stubborn his single's three player could truly be.

"Of course..." he added while thoughtfully rubbing his chin, "...that _is _Atobe's son fighting our little dragon and he is just as bad as his sire when it comes to not losing."

Abruptly realizing that Sengoku wasn't listening, Minami lifted his hand to give the other's shoulder a little shake.

"Hello? Earth to Sengoku. Hey... are you alright?"

Drawing back a little, the former captain looked at his friend in alarm.

Gazing glassily into space, Sengoku muttered to himself as he attempted to touch Dan's mind.

"Should be here by now. Not like him to..."

Abruptly, the disguised angel man's expression turned to one of pure horror as his face twisted into a tortured mask. Hands flying up to grip the sides of his head, his mouth opened to erupt in a deafening crescendo of pure agony. Legs crumpling, he thudded onto his knees then threw his head back as his banshee screaming rose up to drown out even the loudest of cheering around him.

Shocked into the silence, the crowd swung about to stare in fascinated horror and out on the tennis field, both combatants froze in their tracks; Toshihiro's final forehand sailing unheeded past Ryuji's ear to snatch a victory that went completely unnoticed by all.

Even Atobe wasn't looking as he risked a quick teleport to his friend's side. Cradling Sengoku's lax head and shoulders in his arms, he abruptly ordered all Mythics present to close in around them. Shielding the red head from prying human eyes, Atobe frowned darkly as Sengoku's suffering caused him to transform into his true Hikari self.

Panting, he lay quietly for a moment before his horror filled eyes snapped open and he screamed again. The leathery creak of wings against a loud pop of displaced air signaled the arrival of Akutsu but no one had any answers for the wild eyed green's furious questions.

"Then what the hell's wrong with him?" he snapped before grinding his teeth and attempting a mind send. One second later, he too was screaming as the images and feelings pouring through his Hikari bond mate's mind and soul viciously attacked his body.

"Dan!" he gasped painfully while staggering side ways then collapsing on the ground. "Something is killing him!"

Snapping his fingers, Atobe roughly ordered his son to be taken to safety before rapping out several furious commands for his body guards to find the young dragon. Instantly, several human disguised Hikari warriors winked from existence and rounding on a shell shocked Otori, the silver haired former captain harshly barked out a question.

"Where in the deepest stinking pits of Jigoku are your guards? You told me you had them posted around the entire perimeter!"

"I... I did!" stammered Otori, his normally calm eyes sparking with fear as cold terror lanced down his spine. "I... I don't... I don't know why..."

One of Atobe's personal guards appeared with a faint 'bamf' sound and at that same moment, both Sengoku and Akutsu sighed their way into unconsciousness.

Hardly sparing them a glance, he knelt before a glaring Atobe.

"We have found the black scale my lord."

"And?"

"He is alive, but only just. My warriors are bringing him now."

Calling Jiroh to his side, Atobe ruthlessly bit down on his need to hug the Kirin once he'd transformed in order to tell him what had to be done.

"I know Keigo." he said softly; body trembling as his life mate quickly tied a blind fold over his eyes.

A heartbeat later, a group of Hikari returned to grimly lay Dan's severely battered body at his feet. Instantly, the smell of blood coupled to the unmistakable stench of Dark Hunters chilled him to the bone. Fighting down his urge to be violently ill while battling an acute attack of vertigo, the shaking Mythic equine added his powers to those of the Hikari attempting to close the dreadful wounds cris-crossing the dragon's entire body.

From the tips of his talons to the end of his tail, Dan was horribly mutilated and it was a sheer miracle that he was actually still alive. But unless his healers could stabilize him, Atobe sensed that he'd quickly be sliding into the lands of the dead.

During those first vital minutes, more Hikari and their dragons had arrived. Swiftly clearing the area of curious humans' eager to take in the show, they formed an unbreakable ring around those in the player's area as more Mythics popped into the area.

Several Kirin's bought in by dragons were quickly blindfolded before they knelt beside Jiroh to add their powers to those of the angel folk. Appearing beside Dan's twitching blood covered body, the once lost Platinum of the metallic dragon nobles silently pleaded for death not to take him.

Lifting his head, one of the large Kirin stallions grimly informed the worried dragon that Dan had lost an incredible amount of blood and that his life force was weak.

"We are doing all we can." he said quietly before returning to the task at hand.

There was a loud snapping noise then Tezuka, Fuji and Yuki were weaving through the crowd and dropping to their knees beside their stricken friend. Joining their powers to those tending him, they soon stabilized him enough that he wouldn't die. However, his wounds were going take a lot of repairing and even with the large amount of healers gathered around him, Dan was going to be unconscious for quite some time.

Hearing a long moan of the damned, Tezuka strode over to Sengoku. In quiet tones and tortured breaths, the distressed angel man told the dragon king what he knew of Dan's attack.

"Otori's guards were taken out by these... _things_ and a strange Dark Hunter dressed in white. I caught a brief glimpse of..."

Catapulting bolt upright, Sengoku's wildly staring eyes strained from his sockets as he gave a little scream.

"Mizuki!" he gasped brokenly, his back heaving and body trembling his shocked brain refused to believe. "By the might of Kerin, it was Mizuki who did this!"

Signaling for a Hikari to tend to Sengoku, Tezuka stood perfectly still as he folded his arms and glared up the distant sky.

He stood as if lost in thought for a few moments then his calm regal voice cut through the uneasy silence like a knife.

"No, it wasn't Mizuki. Not even a regular Dark Hunter could inflict this kind of damage and such massive destruction of a dragons flesh ...even a young one... is beyond the half elf's powers."

"Then... why did I see his face?"

"Mizuki must have been with him and if that is the case, he would have seen Dan's assailants."

Sweeping the gathering with the force of his powerful gaze, Tezuka firmly commanded that Saint Rudolf's former manager be immediately located for questioning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mitsu, how do you know Muraki?"

Night had fallen. Squads of Hikari were still searching for Mizuki and two healers were watching over Dan as he lay in an uneasy slumber.

Fuji had sent their sons off to bed and sitting down on a comfortable sofa, the Tensai gave his life mate his evening cup of tea as he asked his question.

Taking a long sip, Tezuka cradled the hot cup for a moment before leaning forward to carefully place it on the low table before them.

Beyond his house, he could hear the quiet sea lapping at the shore line of a deserted beach. He had thought about staying at their Tokyo residence but due to the uncertainty of their current situation, he'd decided to retire to his island that evening where he could mull things over without distraction.

However, Dark Hunters could just as easily attack his family in his private retreat and keeping his mind links with the guards posted around the isolated land mass open, Tezuka leaned back to rest his head. Closing his eyes, he took both of Fuji's hands in his own. Resting them on the tops of his thighs, he began to speak.

"I have met him once before and even the mere mention of his name strikes terror into the hearts of the Brotherhood."

"Isn't Aion bad enough as it is?"

Opening his eyes, Tezuka gazed wearily into Fuji glittering cerulean orbs.

"Aion is a killer. Muraki is a sadistic killer."

Rubbing the backs of Tezuka's hands with his thumbs, Fuji quietly declared that there wasn't much of a difference.

"But there is a difference my Beloved 'Blood'. Aion is like any hunter that ever killed anything to survive. While it's true that he feeds upon the energy of his victims, he drains them quickly. And remember what happened to Echizen? He may not recall much of that incident but you looked into his mind and saw what Aion did to him."

"He beat Echizen." Fuji muttered darkly. "Whipped and tortured him into madness so he'd become a Demi-Dragon."

"Yes." stated Tezuka importantly. "But all of his wounds...although cruel... were on the surface. Those who survive an encounter with Aion do heal over time. Those who encounter Muraki do not. Syusuke, Muraki hurts his victims deep inside and worse, he takes gratification from those whose broken lives he is about to take. "

Eyes widening in shock as the truth behind Tezuka's words soaked through his mind, Fuji steeled himself to hear more. It seemed that his lover's earlier explanations had barely scratched the surface and that there was a lot more to Muraki than he'd first been willing to speak off.

Knowing what his life mate wanted to ask, Tezuka took a deep breath as he recapped his own encounter with the sadistic demon.

"It was the night I first met Hisoka, it seems so long ago now."

For a few seconds, the dragon king sitting in his half human form gazed out at the stars twinkling in the sky beyond his living room window before easing himself forwards to retrieve his tea cup. Gently swirling the liquid within, he took a long sip. Lowering the cup until it was held in his lap, Tezuka gazed at Fuji through the thin veil of steam drifting up from it.

"Hisoka died the year before I entered Seishun high school. I'd been dealing with a Dark Hunter attack in Sapporo and by the time I'd teleported to where he was, it was too late to save his father. I searched for the youth and his mother but their presence had been well hidden and by the time I did manage to track them..."

Closing his eyes, his face momentarily showed his anguish before he recovered his normal stoic mask and continued evenly.

"Both had been killed but worse, both had been violated before they died."

Fuji's grim expression spoke volumes as Tezuka described the rest of that terrible night.

"I knew at once that the human woman's spirit had flown to the shadow realm but I could sense the half bred Mythic youth's confused soul hovering in the air. Muraki; who was standing atop a steep grassy bank spoke to me then. He told me that one day I would be his prey but before I could react, two black clad Shinigami appeared before us. They took the boy's soul to their realm and Muraki vanished while my attention was diverted. Now, Hisoka has become a low level death spirit and he seeks revenge on his killer."

"I see. And what of the black winged Hikari we met today?"

"Tsuzuki is the result of a forbidden love between a Theerium prince and a Hikari princess. Raidon was furious enough to make the very heavens shake and even Aidon wasn't very happy about it. Scouts from both sides were sent out to track them down and it was most unfortunate that Raidon's followers found them first. Aidon was quick to appear on the scene. He argued that the couple be handed over to him as all he wanted to do with them was talk, but Raidon... well, I think you can guess what happened. The woman was from his own clan yet he slew her without mercy. Aidon then demanded that his cousin be released but Raidon..." Tezuka spat the name like a curse, "...smugly pointed out that Theerium had no jurisdiction on the moral realm and his captives were his lawful property. Even I was unable to help and I heard later that Raidon took him down to Jigoku where Aion imprisoned him. "

Fuji's eyes filled with pity.

"Then, he died?"

"No, he lives thank the Celestials. Aidon sent a strike force to retrieve him but his life was never to be the same. Aion had removed prince Chrono's horns causing him to lose status among his fellow nobles. Forced to spend time in exile, he eventually returned to become Aidon's second in command."

Draining his cup, he placed it on the table then drew Fuji into his arms.

"Tsuzuki was later killed and he too became a Shinigami."

Burying his face in his lover's soft hair, Tezuka ruthlessly resisted an urge to tremble as he whispered a dire warning.

"We live in a dangerous world my beloved 'Blood', and these new events are our provision for the future. Never let your guard down."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In distant Tokyo, a scarlet moon broke through the clouds to balefully glare down at the uneasy city below. Casting its crimson glow upon a large house set in a quiet outer suburb, the celestial orb seemed to pulse with evil energy as it sent malicious beams streaming between the half open curtains of a dimly lit room.

Lying upon a huge rug set before a low burning fireplace, a large black dragon's tortured rasping breath broke the silence as battered lungs fought to draw life giving oxygen. The horrific wounds that had been inflicted upon him had been healed over but the damage he'd sustained ran deep and the poison that tainted his blood stream continued to confound his powerful Hikari healers. Even the strongest of the Kirin's was fighting keep the infection at bay. But as long as Dan breathed, he would live and lifting his glowing hands from the dragon's shoulders, an ancient Hikari healer named Iyasu wiped heat induced dampness from his brow with the back of his hand as he stood up.

His patient had fully stabilized for the time being and eager to take a short break, he strolled across the room. Greeting his fellow healer as the angel man sat reading a book by the window, Iyasu poured himself from wine from an ornate crystal decanter set on a small table before primly lowering himself onto the room's remaining chair.

The Hikari was just over a million years old yet his appearance was that of a fit and handsome thirty year old. Long red hair gleaming with vitality in the dim light, he took a delicate sip at his glass then looked at his friend.

The other angel man was younger by a few hundred years and looked just as youthful. Placing his copy of 'Lord of the Rings' in his lap, the second heavenly being was just about to speak when a low groan from Dan cut through the heavy atmosphere.

Limbs trembling, the suffering dragon began to thrash about and as his healers approached him, he let out a terrible scream. Just as they were starting to lean over him, Dan's eyes flashed open. Both Hikari were treated to a startled glimpse of the silver fire hiding his normally dark orbs before the dragon's fiery breath erupted full in their faces and they knew no more.

Rolling onto his belly, Dan drunkenly heaved to his feet. For a moment, he glared savagely at the two charred corpses smoldering by his front claws then lifting his head, he remained still as he listened intently to the smooth voice invading his mind. Unable to resist the call, Dan lumbered over to the large window. Rearing, he bought his front feet smashing down and with the glass destroyed, he spread his tattered wings then flew off into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of chronicle.

To Be Continued...

As the new generation of tennis princes prepares to take on the nationals, Aion and Muraki make their move...

COMING SOON!

"Against the wind": The new chronicle of Children of the Brotherhood.


	5. Against The Wind 1

Summer has started. The weather is hot, humid and horrible and I've caught myself one hell of a head cold. But every time I tried to rest, the new chapter kept nagging relentlessly at my poor pounding brain and in the end, the only thing I could do was give in.

Enjoy the fast update nya!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, you guys really would see the new Mythic generation coming to life on screen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been just over a month now and Dan was still missing. Slowly placing her tennis racket into her sports bag, Sakuno spent a moment staring at it before reluctantly dragging the zipper closed. The drawn out noise sounded like a thunder clap in the deep silence of her apartment and lifting her head, her moist eyes were pulled towards a large photo standing in its wooden frame upon a nearby table.

No human eyes had ever seen it for Sakuno was careful to put it away in the event of non mythic visitors. But those who had seen it often remarked on how happy the creatures frozen within time looked as they grinned at the camera.

In her true dragon form, the coach of Seishun's female tennis team stood in the center of her brood of hatchlings. Some had brown hair and others had red. One of the boys sitting right next to her sported a spiky mass of red hair with brown highlights and resting comfortably on his chest beside the youngster was a fine black dragon.

Dan may have been too young to have flown her when she had risen to mate for the first time, but he loved her offspring as if they were his own and more importantly, he adored Sakuno.

Eager to return his feelings when he'd confessed, she had also come to love him and when her time came again, she hoped Dan would be the only one to catch her.

Shivering with delight, she was even willing to go as far as allowing him to mark her as his own. However, the laws of nature were strict and if he was not mature enough, he would miss her next mating flight.

"Still..." Sakuno thought as she blinked back tears, "...that is a long way off so I'm sure his dragon body will be ready. After all, his human body already knows me."

Thinking of the pleasures they had come to know in their adult years, she shuddered as her breath caught in her throat and her eyes began to fill. Unable to hold back, she allowed her tears to spill down her face as her chest constricted and her soul whimpered its distress.

"Taichi Dan, my gentle Tyng Nyeh, where are you? Why won't you answer me?"

Opening her mind, Sakuno called to him as she had done so ever since he'd first vanished. But there was never a reply and she grew sadder with each attempt. The knowledge that Tezuka had not sensed his death was her only comfort and standing, she wiped her streaming eyes with the back of her hand.

"Its late." she muttered while glaring at the clock on her wall. "I must get to practice."

Picking up her sports bag, she slung the slender strap of a small ladies bag over her shoulder then snatched up her car keys. Sighing, she stopped to stare at the little metal objects resting on her palm.

"I could just teleport." she mused forlornly. "No one will see me if I teleport straight into the club rooms."

Closing her eyes, she summoned an image of the girls tennis club headquarters into her mind. For the moment, the soul occupant of the room was Ayame but as Sakuno prepared herself for instant travel from one place to another, Ayame's peace was disturbed by the arrival of two human cleaners.

Expelling her breath through her clenched teeth, the young red debated if she should wait for them to leave or drive. Just as she was about to decide, an urgent message from the bronze Kabaji effortlessly invaded her skull.

'_Come to Atobe's house at once; Mizuki has been found.'_

Mizuki! He had been the last one to see Dan and hoping with all of her being that he'd know the location of her love mate, Sakuno extended her dragon wings and winked out of existence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The reappearance of Saint Rudolf's former manager had been one of the biggest shocks Atobe had even known in his long life.

Like Dan, Mizuki had also been missing for an extended period and all attempts to track him down had failed.

But just as the silver haired male and his family were sitting down to a lavish breakfast, a servant had burst into the dinning room with the startling news that the lost half elf had suddenly turned up at the mansions front door.

Abandoning his food, Atobe had told Kabaji to spread the word as he'd strode out to find the once missing Mythic.

The servants had ushered the dark haired man into one of the great house's many sitting rooms and one quick glance told Atobe that his former rival had suffered a terrible misfortune.

His pale body was gaunt and wasted and his dull eyes stared blankly ahead of him. What was left of his clothing hung like rags on his thin frame but thankfully there were no wounds to be seen at all.

Leaning over him, Atobe asked Mizuki some questions. When a grim silence was the only answer, Hyotei's former prima donna stepped back to allow two healers to attend the half elf.

A few minutes later, one of them told Atobe that Mizuki had no signs of trauma and that the worst damage his body had suffered was due to starvation.

"Then, he'll recover." rumbled Atobe just as Tezuka and Healing Flames popped into the room.

They were joined seconds later by a distraught Sakuno but Mizuki was no condition to state any information to help them locate Dan.

"I'm so very sorry." Healing Flames told her grieving brethren. "But until Mizuki recovers enough from his ordeal to speak, none of us will know anything of Dan's fate."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Children of the Brotherhood presents:

"Against the wind."

The Second chronicle.

Chapter one.

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mizuki mysteriously appeared at Atobe's house yesterday morning."

Walking beside Kunisuke, Ponta turned to meet his friend's concerned russet orbs.

"Yes, so I heard. It was rather odd and Dan is still missing."

"Mother tried touching his mind, but all he found was darkness." stated Kunisuke while staring gravely at the distant sky. "Father said that the Shinigami Hisoka will attempt to find his memory later this morning."

Nodding, Ponta confirmed hearing his parents talking about it. Heaving an irritated sigh, the lanky dark haired youth silently cursed the event's timing. He was happy that a lost Mythic had been found, but at the same time did that weird half elf that had once harmed his beloved uncle Yuuta _have _to make such a bazaar return right before the playoffs for the national tournament?

The day's games would be _the _most important matches of the entire year and the last thing he wanted was the distraction of every Mythic and his pet speculating about Mizuki's fate.

Knowing that his friend was upset, the oldest son of the mighty gold stopped then reached out to tenderly ruffle Ponta's hair.

"Seigaku won't let us down."

Lowering his hand, Kunisuke re-adjusted the strap of his tennis back slung over his left shoulder and resumed walking.

Voicing a bratty snort, Ponta linked his hands behind his head as he easily kept pace with his companion's long strides. Glancing at the sky, he allowed himself to day dream. He would win a place on the team then he would triumph at the nationals. Only the very best of the best tennis players would be there and Ryoma's son smirked as he envisioned himself wiping the courts with all of them.

Passing the currently deserted street courts, his eyes widened as a phantom image of his 'mother' and many times over great grandfather materialized on the quiets grounds. For a few seconds, he fancied that he was seeing them fighting it out in a grueling match. Then, his large purple eyes blinked and the war zone remained empty.

Reaching his house, he flipped his captain a jaunty wave and promising to meet up later for practice, Ponta strolled in through the front door. Tossing his bag into a corner, the youth greeted Karupin then proceeded into the living room where he was met by his smiling father.

"Hoi, hoi! Have a good date?"

"Meeting up with the captain of Seigaku to talk about tennis and granddad's concern over the Dark Hunters is hardly a date dad."

"Ah!" teased Momo' while bounding forwards to wrap his right arm around his offspring. Playfully rubbing his knuckles against the spluttering youth's skull, the disguised mongoose spirit joked about how he had seen the way Ponta and Kunisuke had looked at each other.

"Okay! Okay!" yelped Ponta while furiously wriggling his free of his sire's embrace. "So we've kissed a couple of times, big deal!"

Having successfully escaped, Ponta first glared at his wickedly grinning parent then at Karupin who was rolling his eyes and silently asking the universe at large for patience.

"Sheesh! It's not like anyone cares you know!"

Big purple eyes twinkling with mischievous pleasure, Momo' goaded his son further by launching into a loud rendition of the sixties song "Kiss'n cousins" that made Ponta screw up his face in disgust.

Screaming something up perverted grown up's killing his hearing, the boy snatched up his racket before stalking forcefully out the back door. Chased by his father's merry laughter, the youth made for a small office attached to the side of his home's private tennis court where he knew his 'mother' would be waiting.

Taking in his son's sour expression as the teenager shoved his way through the screen door, Ryoma knew instantly that his life mate had been at it again. Ruefully shaking his head, the world singles champion remembered all those times his own father had given him grief. Quickly dispelling his thoughts, Ryoma became serious as he reached for his new tennis racket.

Behind him, the old red onyx that had seem him take so many victories in his youth hung in its enclosed frame on the wall as a silent testimony to his playing might and power.

"He may not give me much attention..." thought Ponta as his parent passed him, "...but he is the best damn tennis coach I could ever ask for."

Lifting his weapon in salute to his 'mother's' lovingly preserved teenage one, Ponta smiled as he closed the door then followed Ryoma onto the court.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

At Seishun high school, Tezuka stopped in front of his office. Holding the door open so his life mate could enter, the regal male followed Fuji into the room then closed the door. Once it was locked and secured, Tezuka opened his mind and seconds later, Ryuzaki in her half human form popped into the office.

Bowing, she politely greeted her king and his mate before thanking them for allowing her to visit.

"Sa... Ryuzaki san..." smiled Fuji warmly, "...you know you are always welcome here."

"I know." the old red dragon replied. "I miss this place but I know that Seigaku is in good hands."

Strolling over to the room's large desk, she grinned as she indicated the paperwork in Tezuka's hands.

"Those are the line ups for the national qualifier?"

"Yes."

"It should be an exciting game." quipped Fuji with a wistful smile.

As wonderful as it had been to win the world's men's doubles title with his life mate, nothing could compare in his mind to the thrill of playing a full day's worth of matches just for the single honor of playing in a high school national tournament.

"I miss those days."

"I know." Tezuka answered gently. "One day we can go back... if you wish."

"But Mitsu..." grinned Fuji as his eyes peeled open."...you'll never have to be a teenager again."

"While that is true..." stated Tezuka as he lifted his pen to write, "...my magic is now your magic and once a certain time has elapsed, we can regenerate just enough to look like sixteen year olds once more."

"Really?" Fuji's eyes glittered with cheeky intent. "We can go through puberty again? TOGETHER? Awesome!"

Tezuka's pen dropped to the floor as a muscle danced in one cheek and few sweat drops pearled on his head while Ryuzaki chuckled quietly in the background.

'_You wear me out enough as it is beloved 'Blood'.'_

_'And I fully intend to do so all over again. But next time, can I be on top?'_

For a moment, Tezuka's face burned as red as Eiji's hair. Putting his right fist to his mouth he composed himself by forcefully clearing his throat, retrieving his pen and writing; 'Echizen Momoryu' on his player's list.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriving at Atobe's huge luxurious mansion was like entering another world. Impressive as the ministry of Hades was, the imposing building looked like a small cottage in comparison to the wealthy Hikari's sprawling estate. Hisoka had heard whispers that the halls of the ruling houses of the Soul Society were much grander but the lower level guardian of the dead couldn't help wondering if any Mythic's dwelling on any realm could out glory the sheer masterful presence of the home he now found himself in.

Trailing in the wake of a small winged angel man, the undead youth drank in the sight of fine art and marble fittings adoring the walls before dutifully following him into a large room.

Lying on a bed beside two huge French windows, the frail looking form of Mizuki kept fitfully picking at his quilt with skeletal fingers while gazing at the sky out of haunted eyes. Every now and then, a shudder would run through him. His dry lips would then move, but no sound drifted from them. His mind had become a sealed vault that had even baffled the dragon kin, but Hisoka knew he could reach the half elf's mind.

Kneeling beside the stricken Mythic, he steeled himself and drawing a deep breath, he placed his hands on Mizuki's pale brow.

At first, all he saw was darkness and swirling clouds. But then, something shifted in the man's subconscious and the storm like disturbance filling Mizuki's mind parted to allow Hisoka passage. Almost at once, the Shinigami found the part of Mizuki's mind that housed his darkest memories; his mind's sudden panic flaring a warning, an overwhelming feeling of shame that Hisoka respected enough to leave alone. Calmly, he searched around that private forbidden core. He knew that which he wanted to find was close by and traveling through Mizuki's innermost recesses, he became aware of the Mythic's violent trembling.

"I'm sorry." Hisoka whispered, "But I must be allowed to see."

Pressing against a barrier that reeked of the evil within, the youthful looking Shinigami gasped as he saw Muraki's face form up within a whirling cloud of silver dust. As if staring into a sand storm, Hisoka grimly watched his most hated enemy seduce his victim then plant the suggestion to capture Dan in his mind.

For a few seconds the images howled loosely inside of a maelstrom then cleared to become a scene of Mizuki leading Dan to his doom. A terrible roar boomed out that caused Hisoka to flinch. A cold sweat broke out on his head then he was shaking as he saw the head of a monster push through the dust cloud. Opening its mouth, it snarled its vile message of destruction. Teeth as long and sharp as steak knives loomed above him and acidic saliva dripped down to burn painful holes into his skin. Once more, the creature's wrathful cry echoed about Mizuki's brain; then it was gone as Hisoka's mind links to the man were abruptly broken.

Reeling back, he shook his head then gazed wide eyed at the half elf sitting on the bed. Repeatedly croaking Dan's name, Mizuki reached out to clutch frantically at the hands of his attending healers.

"Muraki!" he gasped as tears ran down his hollow cheeks. "He called himself 'Muraki'. He hurt Dan he... THE MONSTERS!"

Spine stiffening, Saint Rudolf's former manager screamed that hideous monsters were coming to eat every last member of the Mythic Brotherhood and that no one...not even the mighty gold... would be safe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following morning, such dark thoughts and fears were far from the minds of many healthy young teenagers eager to fight their own battle of ball and string. Respectfully lined up before their coaches, they quietly fidgeted on the spot as Tezuka read from his clip board.

"Group A: Masahiro, Yamasaki, Takahiro, Fushimi, Sakai, Kaida."

Pleased to hear the name of Arai's son included in the line up, Fuji smiled serenely at Takahiro as his life mate announced the next set of players.

"Group B: Shiru, Momoryu, Nagayama, Izumi and Yuki. Group C: Yakuso, Saeki, Osada, Hayashi, Ishikawa and Kaemon."

Pausing, Tezuka's stern gaze swept the players before he called the names of the final group.

"Group D: Ishida, Kuwahara, Fujiwara, Jonochi, Kunisuke and Kunitake."

Instantly, a collective gasp rose from every throat then all eyes turned to the dragon king's twins.

Reacting as if his father had announced nothing more spectacular than the continuation of fine weather, Kunisuke merely nodded before he strolled off to collect his racket. Eyes remaining closed, Kunitake calmly told his told his guardian that he couldn't wait to play against his brother.

Brooding over the sad fact that Tezuka had seen fit to place him in a different group from his beloved Kunitake, Yuki said nothing as he crossed over to his sports bag and reached for his racket.

'_Hey now, don't be sad.' _Kunitake sent; his mind tone filled with warm affection for his stern featured bond Hikari. '_It's not like we have never played tennis together before.'_

_'I know.' _he replied after a few more minutes of quiet sulking. '_It's just... there is danger around my little dragon and if I can't stay beside you...'_

_'Oh really Yuki!' _laughed Kunisuke. '_Such fears are groundless with my mum and dad here. Relax! Enjoy yourself... please?'_

The last word ended on a wheedling note empathized by a blast of beautiful blue eyes that took the angel man's breath away. Completely unable to resist, he dutifully joined up with his group where he was welcomed by a smiling Ponta.

"If he wins all his games and you win all of yours, there is a very good chance that you'll get to play against Kunitake."

A pair of frosty golden eyes looked down.

"What do you mean "If" I win? I will crush all challengers like ants then I will play against my charge."

"And if you 'let' him win, my grandfather with hang your wings on his bedroom wall." laughed Ponta.

Finding nothing funny about the statement at all, the disguised angel man drew himself up to his full impressive height and glared down his nose at the impudent mon-dragon.

"If you are implying that for one _second _I would dishonor my bond mate so..."

"Good data!"

Clamping his mouth shut, Yuki glared fire and ice at Inui's youngest son. Looking up, Shiru gazed at the annoyed angel man in confusion as his pen continued to dance across the pages of his large note book.

"Don't let me stop you." he muttered as his hidden eyes dropped back his data. "Don't mind me; just keep arguing like I'm not even here."

But Yuki had already stalked away and Ponta was off watching Kunisuke starting to warm up.

Standing all alone, Shiru's head beaded with a single large sweat drop as a hot wind moaned about him and tumble weeds rolled past...

Over near the fence line, another crossbred hidden Mythic declared that he would like to play against Kunisuke one day.

"Huh! It'll be a snowy day in the middle of the Sahara before you'll be able to get close to him Osada." scoffed a human disguised demon.

Turning, the son of Horio gave Arai's offspring a hard stare. Born from the marriage of Horio and Tomo when the pair had been nineteen, Osada lived, breathed and ate tennis. Seeing him play, Kaidoh hadn't minced words and had bluntly announced that the boy was a hell of an improvement over his old man.

He'd been a regular before Yuki had usurped him yet his stubborn pride and love for tennis was undiminished. He continued to train hard in the hopes that he'd regain his place someday and with luck, his time had come. If not he'd just keep trying; but not without complaint, thanks to the highly expressive (and often explosive) nature he'd inherited from _both_ his parents.

Seeing his fellow players gathering before Tezuka and Fuji, Osada hurried into the line up then stood in silence as their coach's spoke.

"As you all know..." began assistant coach Fuji, "...group A to group D must now play against each other. The top two from each group will be chosen to play in the nationals." Smiling, he told the groups to do their best.

Taking a step forward, Coach Kunimitsu Tezuka ordered the boys to start playing and before long, the battlefields were ringing to the loud 'doc' of balls on tight string and the rhythmic slapping of running feet.

Shiru was the first to win that day but he was soon followed by Kaemon. Striking a victory pose, the grinning young half bred cat lord yowled his triumph while holding two fingers in the air.

Using his 'mother's' "Bear Drop" technique, Kunitake easily won his match while Kunisuke steamrolled his luckless opponent with a 6-0 walk over. Ponta was playing just a strong and with his game over, Ryoma's son strolled over to a table set up just beyond the fence line.

Giving the score to Tezuka, he watched his great grandfather write down the result before swinging around to grin at Kunisuke.

The handsome youth was gazing off towards the far end of the grounds and following his line of sight, Ponta chuckled as he noticed Kaida.

The hidden red dragon was getting ready for his match and just beyond the war zone, two sets of eyes watched him. Takashi had been caught up working in his restaurant so Akutsu had come along to support their son. Next to him, Ayame observed her brother with glittering amber eyes.

"One day, my team will also play in a national game." she vowed as Kaida stood then approached the net.

One the far side of the court, Masahiro fixed his emerald green eyes onto his rival's warm brown ones.

"Ever since we first started playing this game, we have always given it our very best. It didn't matter if it was for fun or a serious match we always kept our strength up."

The corners of his lips quirking into a half smile, Masahiro's mind recalled some scenes from his childhood and if watching a movie, he saw himself and his siblings having their very first tennis lesson.

Oishi had smiled tenderly as he gently placed his oldest son's first ever tennis racket in his little hands. Patiently, he then went one to explain forehand and backhand before Eiji had arrived on the court with Kaemon and Mikako. Together, the children had discovered the joys of playing the sport so loved by their parents and from that quiet beginning, Masahiro had vowed to always do his best.

A few weeks later, Oishi had taken his family to meet up with Takashi at Ryoma and Momo's house and it was there that the half bred moon dog had first seen Kaida swinging a racket. The two had started up a game at once and had been playing against each other ever since.

However, there was one little cloud marring their sunny sky of friendly rivalry. Throughout their fifteen years of life, Kaida was yet to defeat Masahiro.

Picking up his racket, Takashi's son became wreathed in flames as he clenched his fists and excitedly declared that his chance to win had come at last.

Striding to the net, he snapped out his yellow frame weapon and smirked as he pointed at the dark haired youth standing on the other side of the woven barrier.

"I'm going to win today, so watch out!"

Frankly returning his team mate's challenging stare, Masahiro's eyes narrowed as his thoughts drifted throughout his mind.

"This is an important game and I must win."

Lifting his weapon, he laid the strings next to Kaida's as he too extended his racket. To those watching, it was if they were shaking weapons instead of hands as they silently wished each other good luck.

Moving into position, Masahiro tossed the ball high then bought his racket whistling down to deal a first serve. Keeping a strong lead, the hidden part moon dog won the first round by 1-0.

Grinding his teeth in frustration as he failed to take a single point, Kaida took control. But even having the serve was not enough of an edge and before long, Masahiro had racked up a 2-0 score.

"I can't lose, not now!" thought Kaida desperately as they swung into their third set. "Dad and sis are watching me and I must not look like a fool!"

But with the match sitting at 3-0, Kaida felt the first seeds of panic start to set in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over on another court, Yuki strode forth to do battle. A great collective sigh of appreciation rose up from all sides and even the straightest of the boys present found themselves openly gawking at the warrior's unearthly beauty.

With his long blond hair, gold eyes and tall willowy body, the youth looked like some kind of god come to life as he adjusted the angle of the visor he wore and prepared to serve.

Across the net, his opponent stared as enthralled as the rest. But seconds later, he was furiously blinking his eyes and shaking his head to throw off the weird spell thanks to the destructive power of his rival's lightning fast serve.

A huge cheer rang out and turning his head in Yuki's direction, Kunitake swiftly finished wiping the grounds with his new opponent then quickly jogged out of the war zone to find a good vantage point. Face becoming a serene mask, he happily watched his guardian methodically slaughter his luckless adversary.

Once the one sided contest had ended on a ruthless 6-0 score, the hidden Hikari strode from the grounds; the exultant cries of the excited crowds ringing in his ears as he regally accepted a soft white towel from his smiling bond mate.

Wiping a very small amount of moisture from the back of his neck, he covered his face with the fluffy cloth to hide the annoyed scowl marring his features. The crowd was pressing in on all sides while loudly chanting his name and worse, his most devoted fans were loudly clamoring for his autograph.

Angered by the way the girls were leaping around with tears streaming from their love heart coated eyes and the way some of the boys were eying him off as if imagining him naked, Yuki threw down his towel then abruptly decided to put them off such irritating behavior once and for all.

Reaching out, he seized Kunitake in his arms; pulled him close then lowered his head until his was claiming the lanky teenager's lips.

Instantly, Kunitake's eyes snapped open as his back stiffened in surprise. All of his life, the most remotely sexually related thing Yuki had only ever done to him was to hold him or lovingly stroke his hair. Kunitake knew Yuki been saddened when he had started having intimate relations with his brother yet he'd never interfered nor had he ever tried kissing his charge even if he was asleep.

To have his guardian suddenly kiss him full on the mouth; right out of the blue came as a huge shock and Kunitake never heard the mixed cries of dismay or squeals of enjoyment echoing about him as his startled mind and body tried to make sense of Yuki's unexpected actions. He wanted it; his heart beating faster as his lower reigns grew uncomfortable and sliding his arms around Yuki's slender form, Kunitake dug his fingers into the fabric of his bond mate's shirt as his eyes closed.

For a few minutes, the pair remained locked in their own little world and when they finally released each others lips, they gazed into each others luminous eyes with the beginnings of a whole new understanding.

Frowning, Kunisuke abruptly turned away and beyond the high ring lock fence, Tezuka and Fuji traded a knowing glance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boosting his dragon strength, Kaida started to fight back and before long, he'd pushed the game score to an even six all.

Coated in sweat as his heaving lungs fought to draw breath, the hidden red dragon lowered his head to glare at his rival out of feral eyes. Hanging over him, the phantom shadow of his true form extended its wings then threw its head back as it roared its superiority.

Furiously wiping his damp brow, Masahiro also struggled to catch his breath as his second sight gazed upon the posturing dragon. The size of a large cart horse, Kaida's red scales glowed with a bright emerald sheen. His wings were two toned; red at the top and fading into shades of green lower down but the most interesting thing about the youngster was his hair. With its stand up parts at the top and its longer side bits poking out at odd angles before dropping into a shaggy mane at the back, Kaida's hair gave the appearance of being unable to make up its mind and be down like a red dragon's or crested like a green's.

Blinking to clear away the vision so his adversary appeared as a human once more, the part bred moon dog sternly vowed to prevail.

Squeezing the ball in his left hand, Kaida prepared for his final assault.

"His father always defeated 'mum' and he has always beaten me." he thought grimly. "Therefore, I must win this match!"

Throwing the little round object high, the young dragon sent it screaming across the battlefield. Gripping his racket with both hands, Oishi's son struggled to send it back.

Eyes blazing with scarlet fire; his body surrounded by leaping tendrils of flame, Kaida surprised Masahiro by suddenly dropping to one knee as he set himself for the return fire.

Making a noise like a wolf's bark, Masahiro dragged the head of his racket along the ground and as the ball from his rival fell low, the dark haired teenager yowled like an angry cat as he scooped the missile to send it soaring towards the clouds.

The excited cry of; "Moon volley!" erupted from the sidelines but Masahiro hardly heard it. All his attention was on Kaida and the way his opponent was snarling at the cunningly played lob. If he remained where his was, the missile would pass him and the game would be won. Panting heavily, Masahiro silently willed the ball to grant him victory.

Crouched like a panther ready to spring, Kaida growled deep in his throat. The sight of the high speed tennis ball arching over his head enraged him and with a savage snarl of; "No you don't!" the powerful youth launched himself straight into the air.

Reminding the watching coaches of Akutsu, they drank in the incredible vision of Kaida allowing his arms and legs to dangle as his amazing leap carried him high off the ground. Drawing level with his goal, the snarling teenager roared a fierce challenge as his racket scythed in front of him.

Seconds later, the ball had slammed with the force of an impacting meteor against Masahiro's trembling racket.

Teeth bared, his eyes straining from their sockets, Oishi's son tried his hardest to hold it. Unfortunately, the unearthly energy behind the terrible blow was too strong and with a painful yelp, Masahiro was forced to let go. Instantly, his loose racket spun wildly from his shaking hands; taking any hopes he had of victory over his opponent with it.

Thudding back onto the court, Kaida spent a moment staring at the ground as if he couldn't believe what he'd done and it was only when a fiercely proud Akutsu silently congratulated his son, that the hidden Mythic realized the extent of his win.

He had secured a place on the national team and standing, he smiled into Masahiro's weary eyes.

"I beat him mum." Kaida thought as happy tears shone in his tired orbs. "I defeated the son of your biggest rival and won a great victory for myself."

Shaking hands, the pair then slung their arms over each others shoulders and beaming as if they had just won the American open, the two best friends strolled cheerfully from the war zone in search of a well earned lunch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

The drama is coming, for hidden hostile eyes are watching the games. STAY TUNED!

Authors note: Although I'm a die hard yaoi fan girl, I always did see Horio ending up with Tomo someday. After all, from the way they constantly verbally spar in the anime one would think they were soooo married in the first place! lol

For some reason, I always pictured Sakuno ending up with young Dan since they are around the same age and she has no chance with Ryoma since he is Momo's soul mate. In Heart Of Dragon Gold, I often threw out little hints of their slowly building relationship. Smirk.

I had first thought of Yuuta and Saeki rescuing Mizuki from Muraki's clutches but then I gained other ideas. Speaking of Yuuta, readers will eventually be meeting his son. Woot!

Please review nya!


	6. Against The Wind 2

In accordance with Australian media release guidelines and the rules of FF Net, the author wishes to advise that the following chapter is rated M+ and is recommended for a mature audience. It contains nudity, sexual references and adult themes.

Or to put it more simply:

WARNING! Tezuka-Fuji Smex ahead! Woot! HOWEVER; if the idea of two males enjoying hot MARRIED intimacy offends, please DO NOT read!

And why is it there? Because Nekochan 77 and xAnimexObsessedx asked for it. Smirk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-

Disclaimer: If P.O.T was mine, there would be animated love making and characters really possessing unearthly magical powers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Additional warning! This chapter also gives new meaning to the term brotherly love. Again, don't like; don't read.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Against the wind

Chapter two

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Watching the tennis player's break for lunch, Fuji's brow creased; his eyes partly open as he noticed a distinctive undercurrent of tension starting between his sons. Knowing the cause, he sighed. But since there was little he could do, Seigaku's former Tensai placed a rice ball in his mouth and chewed it slowly as he saw the drama unfold.

Leaning against Yuki; his head resting on the angel man's left shoulder, Kunitake's fully open eyes apprehensively followed his twin's every movement. He should have been sitting down partaking of midday nourishment with the rest of team. Instead, he was prowling the perimeter of the gathering like a restless lion.

Now and then he would stop to trade a few words with his friends or gruffly offer encouragement and when Osada loudly whined to his companions how he'd lost to Yakuso's boomerang snake, the captain whirled about then barked at him to be silent or run twenty laps.

Grumbling under his breath, Ponta approached Kunimitsu's oldest son and strongly advised him to lighten up. Unfortunately, the only answer he received was a dark scowl. Turning, Kunisuke then threw his brother a withering look before snatching up his lunch box and striding over to a deserted corner where he proceeded to eat with unnecessary force.

"Hoi, hoi!" snapped Ponta irritably as he chased after his second cousin. "What's your problem?"

Not wanting to speak, Kunisuke ignored the agitated youth while his parents watched with open concern.

"I knew it would happen one day."

Gazing sadly at his life mate, Fuji quietly nodded in agreement.

Seeing Ponta abandon all attempts at getting through to his leader; throw up his hands then angrily stalk away, the dragon kin's gaze shifted onto his youngest son as his mind drifted back to the not so distant past.

It had been one of those glorious magical summer nights that most people could only dream about. The full moon had thrown its unfettered light onto a deserted sandy beach where the only sound to be heard was the calm sea lapping gently at the silver sands. A quiet wind tenderly caressed the palm fronds of light woodland growing beyond the wide strand and nestled among the smooth trunks, a beautifully constructed house glowed from a peaceful light within.

Millions of stars blazing overhead watched as the front door opened and two figures emerged. Hand in hand, the naked pair strolled down to the beach then entered the mirror like water.

Two large pairs of golden wings glistened as their owners dipped beneath the surface then stood to face each other. Smiling into each others eyes, Tezuka and Fuji lost themselves in each other's ardent embrace. With their thirteen year old sons' safe in the arms of sleep as the midnight hour drew near, the life mates had given in to their urges for some intimate nocturnal activity. No other Mythic was present on their island at that time and with their privacy assured, their actions grew more heated with each passing moment.

Feeling Tezuka's strong arms about him, Fuji smiled at the sensation of his life mate's eager mouth on his own. There were certainly no lack of pleasures of the flesh in his life however; this one shining moment was exceptional. Perhaps it was due to the romance of the setting, but Fuji was experiencing a heightened awareness of every little caress. He could feel the pressure of Tezuka's body searing every single inch of his bare skin that caused a delightful tingle to course through him. With Tezuka's hands on his back; his arms encircling his torso and his thighs pressing against his own, Fuji voiced a longing moan as their swelling lengths rubbed together.

Lowering his head, Tezuka tenderly nipped his way along Fuji's throat in a way that set him aching with desire. He could hardly wait for their joining, yet he didn't want his dragon to hurry and when Tezuka began to gently rub his chest, Fuji cried out as the fires of his love excited him further.

Tezuka could feel every shred of his lover's powerful reactions as his maleness surged with need. Voicing a contented sigh, he reveled at the feel of Fuji's smooth warm tongue reaching inside his mouth as he once again claimed his life mate's lips.

Enjoying the way Fuji was pressing against him, Tezuka felt his hunger grow. Lowering his hands, he caressed the 'Blood's' narrow hips and flat belly before reaching inwards to slid his fingertips over his lover's sensitive inner thighs.

Finding his arousal, Tezuka began to give his mate pleasure. With a genuine desire to enhance their most erotic of moments, Tezuka used but only the lightest of touches and when his dragon kin was mewling for more, he securely wrapped his arms around Fuji then carried him into the sky.

A few hard leathery wing beats later, Tezuka had gained sufficient height and settling into a long glide, he used his mouth, his hands and his highly mobile tail to stimulate and encourage his lover's sensations.

Losing all sense of where he was, Fuji became only aware of his lover prodding at his entrance and as they joined, he let out a long happy cry of pure pleasure.

Around them, the wind sighed as if partaking of their love making and the stars observed with interest as the moon smiled upon the soul bound pair.

Groaning in release, Tezuka drifted to the ground and once standing, the pair faced each other to kiss deeply. Laying his partner on the warm sand, Tezuka began to seduce Fuji all over again; completely and blissfully unaware that a set of wide russet eyes were intently watching his father's every move.

Unable to sleep in the warm night, Kunisuke had woken up to find his brother sound asleep beside him while Yuki snored softly in the next room.

Hot, bored and restless, the newly fledged teenager had left the house with intensions of swimming but had frozen to the spot as he'd unexpectedly come across his parents indulging in sex.

At first, he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing but then his startled brain suddenly reminded him of the sex education he'd received at school and as a great light flashed within his mind, it dawned on the surprised youth just exactly what was going on.

Knowing that he was witnessing what was meant to be a very private moment, he swallowed hard then started to turn away. However, his fascination for observing the forbidden rose up to override his movements and dropping onto the sand, the thirteen year old carefully crept closer for a better look.

Blissfully unaware that they were being watched, Tezuka and Fuji continued to indulge in their pleasure. Lying on top of his life mate, Tezuka saw his lover's languid smile and just had to kiss it. Their tongues explored; softly, gently and without prodding. Noticing Fuji's heightened response, Tezuka kissed his life mate's eyes, then ears before gently licking all the tender ticklish places of his throat. Moving lower, he mouthed Fuji's chest then belly.

Lying on his back, Fuji delighted in each hot sensation shooting through him. Feeling a fire building within his loins as his life mate's warm lips drew on his arousal, the Tensai suddenly sat up then playfully commanded his lover to lie down. Throwing one leg over Tezuka's hips, the dragon kin straddled his partner then rocked upon him as his erotic moans filled the night.

Breathing heavily, Kunisuke clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle his groans as his own body surged from an unaccustomed heat. He'd known arousal before but that had always come to him in the privacy of his bedroom and during those first blossoming moments of puberty, he'd learnt to bring himself some measure of relief. However, this time he knew his body was behaving differently.

Never before had his maleness been so hard nor had his heart hammered in his chest as heat consumed him. A rhythmic pulsing had begun in his groin that seemed to dance in time to his parent's movements and as the smell of their pleasures drifted into his keen nostrils, the highly aroused teenager scrambled to his feet then galloped off in a spray of sand.

Bolting into the house, he rushed into his bedroom then stopped; for Kunitake was still sleeping in his bed. Earlier that evening, his younger twin had crawled between his sheets in on a whim and the brothers had fallen asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

Panting hard, Kunisuke cursed his painful lower regions as half formed notion of slipping away to deal with the rampant monster between his legs alone briefly crossed his mind. But seconds before he could start to move, Kunitake sighed loudly as he rolled over in his sleep.

Due to the summer heat, he was wearing nothing but his half human form skin and as he lay flat on his back; his legs slightly spread with relaxed hands resting on his chest and belly as his lax wings and tail dangled limply beside him, Kunisuke voiced a low growl as an urge to join his brother suddenly seized him in its unbreakable grip.

Swiftly padding into the room, the older twin shot an apprehensive look at his open doorway and quickly closing it, Kunisuke locked it before approaching his naked brother once more. Not even noticing his own nudity, the teenager stealthily climbed onto the bed then reached out. Lightly gripping Kunitake's ankles, he gently eased his sibling's legs further apart.

Crouching, a spent a few seconds poised between Kunitake's feet before carefully creeping forwards then laying his hands on the other's bare inner thighs.

The sandy haired youth had woken due the stimulation of Kunisuke's mouth working on his nether regions and voicing a little cry as mixed emotions waged war between what was wrong and what felt good, Kunitake found he couldn't move as his hips lifted and his fingers became intertwined within Kunisuke's hair.

Inexperience on both sides had bought pain as they'd come together and dawn found Kunitake still sobbing quietly in his brother's arms. No one was ever to know if it was due to fear of discovery or shame for the enjoyment of his painful pleasure, but Kunitake never spoke of that first time and as the days passed, he'd come to reveille in the way that erotic night's spent with Kunisuke made him feel.

But as much as they tried to hide their new found sexual relationship, their parents knew of it from what they heard and smelt during the dark hours.

In the mind of a dragon, there was absolutely nothing wrong with mating with one's siblings. Ruled by nature, they had no concept of incest or any desire to prevent it. But for a certain tall blonde angel man whose ancient laws and a need to observe decent behavior were much like that of humans, the act was a terrible forbidden thing that should have been stopped at once. However, arguing with the mighty gold had been fruitless and all Fuji had to say on the matter was that maybe the boys should hold back until they were older.

Frustrated and sad, Yuki could only watch in quiet sorrow as the one he loved with every fiber of his being left him each night to sleep with another.

Things may have gone on indefinitely except that the household was woken one night by Kunitake's pitiful tortured screams. Fearing a Dark Hunter attack, the adults had burst into their room; only to find Kunisuke in full dragon form on top of his howling half human form brother. Seeing that matters had finally come to head, Fuji had hauled them both into the living room for a good talking too.

"Kunisuke...." Fuji had begun in his quiet yet forceful way while watching the squirming red faced teenager through glittering open eyes. "....your dragon body may still be that of a small hatchling but your human body is well on its way to becoming that of an adult and as a young _human_ adult, you have a duty of care towards your little brother."

Nestled against a stone faced Yuki's side, Kunitake glared furiously at his twin before sulkily declaring how much his brother's latest antics had hurt him.

However his next set of words shocked the life out of everyone as he sat up then addressed his remarks to his 'mother'.

"Does it hurt when dad does that to you?"

A few seconds of deep silence held sway over the group. Mastering his surprise, Tezuka cautiously asked just exactly _when _his youngest son had seen him enjoying private time with his life mate.

"Well...." began Kunitake; his youthful face turning a delicate shade of crimson while the trembling fingers of his right hand nervously toyed with the ends of Yuki's primary wing feathers, "...I haven't, but Kunisuke told me how he had first seen you guys doing 'it' and how it made him want to mate with me."

Sitting bolt upright, the shaking teenager failed to notice the few sweat drops pearling on his father's head as he pleaded with his eyes for understanding while frantically repeating his question.

Leaning back in his chair, Fuji's fingertips meet then formed a steep triangle as his eyes closed and his lips quirked into an extremely patient smile.

"No, he doesn't; but that's only because your dad is much older and maybe it would be wiser if you two waited until you are as old as he is before..."

"What?" cut in an indignant Kunisuke; his outraged expression becoming a lot like Syusuke's whenever the dragon kin was really annoyed at something. "We have to wait two hundred million years? NO WAY!"

On the same breath, Kunitake cried a frenzied: "I don't want to wait THAT long!"

Seeing how things were threatening to get out of hand, Fuji serenely held up his right palm until his unruly offspring had taken the hint and lapsed into a surly silence.

Arms firmly folded across his chest, Tezuka sternly pointed out that their 'mother' had meant waiting human; not dragon years, before indulging in full time mating.

Lips pressed into a grim line, Yuki wanted nothing more than to stop them from having such disgraceful relations altogether, unfortunately for him, Fuji spoke up before he'd had a chance to voice his opinion.

"Kunitake, if Kunisuke is hurting you then I suggest that you two just stick to using your hands for a while; okay? We just don't want you hurting yourselves."

Something interesting must have shown on Tezuka's face then for Fuji turned to him and playfully reminded him that they hadn't been much older than their sons when they had first discovered the joys of love making.

"We were.... _you... _were almost eighteen."

"And so was your human body." Fuji happily shot back. "But that's beside the point. Our problem here is teaching our kids how to enjoy sex without pain."

The words were barely out of Fuji's mouth when there was a long sad moan from Yuki. It appeared that the phrase had had an impact on the proud Hikari for seconds later, the clearly traumatized angel man was off crouching in a corner with little blue clouds of doom swirling over his sea weed covered head.

Alarmed to see his guardian's wings losing feathers, Kunitake pushed himself off the couch and raced over to comfort him.

Giving his life mate a knowing look, Tezuka leaned down to place a gentle hand upon his oldest child's left shoulder.

"Kunisuke..." he said seriously; his concerned russet orbs staring deeply into young eyes so very much like his own, "...you should start considering your brother's feelings and...."

Here, Tezuka paused a moment. He could sense that Yuki and his youngest hatchling were destined to be life mates one day and that telling something to back away from the object of its desire was never easy. But for the sake of his family and guardian, the king of the Brotherhood softly issued an instruction to retain the peace.

"...Yuki's feelings too. My son, the Hikari's love for your brother runs deeper than you know and if you truly love Kunitake, you'll let go."

Blinking himself back to the present, Fuji remembered the incident as if it had only happened the day before. Out of respect for his parents and love for his brother, Kunisuke HAD backed off for a while but for as long as the boys kept their activities to themselves, Tezuka said nothing and their relationship remained harmonious.

The beginning of the twins fifteenth year had seen Ponta and Kunisuke gravitate towards each other, yet the brother's nightly trysts still continued. But with Yuki's bold claim, there was bound to be trouble and both parents found themselves steeling themselves for the trials ahead.

For Kunitake, there was no question as to where his heart truly lay. Even though he knew his brother was upset, the younger twin was fully aware that his new course in life had been set before him and now, there was no turning back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stumbling away from Mizuki, Hisoka panted as if he'd been running hard as his back thumped against the room's nearest wall. Placing a trembling hand over his face, he opened his fingers just enough to be able to stare wide eyed at Muraki's victim.

"Muraki." his mind spat as his body shook. "It's always Muraki."

Letting his hand drop, the youthful Shinigami tipped his head back then closed his eyes. A tangled kaleidoscope of memories tumbled through his brain. Chest heaving, he recalled every single encounter he'd ever had with the white haired demon and shuddering, he bared his teeth as he briefly relived every gruesome detail.

Hearing the faint click of the room door opening, Hisoka pushed himself upright to look at the person framing the doorway.

Dolphin hide grey eyes gazed intently at Mizuki's face for a moment before turning to fix on Hisoka's teenage features.

The very second their eyes locked, the pair started seeing into each other's minds. Hisoka saw Yuuta as a child playing tennis with his brother while Yuuta witnessed Hisoka's young life with his parents. Gazing deeply into each other's glittering orbs, they observed each other's trials and tribulations within the space of a few heartbeats for when a powerful empath met one with equal strength, an involuntary link sometimes opened between them. Having mentally tested each others abilities, both simultaneously broke eye contact thus sealing their thoughts from each other.

Half turning his body, Yuuta peered at Hisoka through half lidded eyes. Doing the same, the young Shinigami opened his mouth; only to recoil slightly in surprise as Yuuta spoke at exactly the same time.

"You are Yuuta."

"You are Hisoka."

A short silence followed that was quickly broken by the 'Blood' empath.

"I have come to help Mizuki."

"Ah yes." replied Hisoka evenly. "I have heard that you have great healing powers."

Nodding, Yuuta quietly declared his intention to clear Mizuki's mind.

"I have seen his memories." said Hisoka "And I know who attacked him."

Listening to his companion's words, Yuuta carefully sat on the edge of the bed then took one of Mizuki's pale hands into both of his own.

Eyes staring vacantly ahead, the half elf seemed to be unaware of his former boyfriend's presence.

"Hajime." Yuuta breathed as he leaned forwards to gaze into Mizuki's unseeing orbs. "It's me; Fuji Yuuta."

Gently placing his left hand on Mizuki's brow as his healing powers rose about him as a light grey mist, the healer 'Blood' quivered as he too saw the sandy images of Muraki leap before his mind's eye. Forcing himself to stay calm, Yuuta took a deep breath before extending his senses and allowing himself to walk through the dark halls of Mizuki's despair.

Stopping in a small patch of light beaming down from the shadows overhead, Yuuta lifted his arms as he implored his former lover's shattered spirit to respond.

"Hajime... Mizuki Hajime, come to me."

Something moved ahead of him then Mizuki's bewildered voice floated out of the darkness.

"Yuuta, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Come here where I can see you."

Drifting from the air space to his left, Mizuki spoke as if he were at the bottom of a deep well.

"I'm lost Yuuta... I can't see."

"Follow the sound of my voice."

"I'm trying." Mizuki's voice was now to Yuuta's right. "But your voice is so far away."

"Then, I'll keep talking." Yuuta's tone was filled with compassion. "Do you remember how we first met? You gave me the strength to step out of Syusuke's shadow."

"Syusuke." Yuuta felt as if Mizuki was moving towards him. "He is your brother."

"That's right. My older brother. I used to hate being known as his younger sibling, but time has changed things. People and Mythics no longer compare us."

"Where is Syusuke? Is he with you?"

"He is with the dragon king." replied Yuuta softly. "He is no longer just a 'Blood'; he is now a Dragon kin and is very different from me."

"Then others still worship him." there was scorn in Mizuki's tone now as the half elf's lost spirit drifted closer to Yuuta's mind. "You should still hate him."

"I've discovered that life is too precious to fill with hate. Come to me Mizuki and learn for yourself what I've had to learn."

"I used to hate the world." a small pin point of light appeared in the shadows in front of Yuuta then Mizuki's voice grew stronger. "I used to hate anyone that was stronger than me and I used to hunger for power. I... I still hunger for you."

Sighing, Yuuta closed his eyes. He was Saeki's soul bound life mate yet he still kept some small measure of affection for his former lover deep within his heart. That tiny spark was flaring; calling out to guide Mizuki's spirit back from where it hovered just before the fringes of the after life. But as much as Yuuta hated seeing Mizuki's anguish over his current existence, the 'Blood' empath dared not encourage him or give him false hope. Ruthlessly keeping a firm grip on his heart's joy as Mizuki approached, Yuuta firmly reminded himself of things that could never be as he lifted his hands.

"Come. We can leave this darkness together."

Drifting out of the inky shadows, Mizuki stared at Yuuta through haunted eyes.

"Our minds may be able to leave the darkness..." said the half elf sadly, "...but my heart will stay in darkness without you."

"You have proven your worth." Yuuta reassured him as color returned to Mizuki's pale cheeks. "I'm sure you'll find your life mate some day."

"I'd hoped that it would be you." Mizuki breathed as his eyes became clear and his cold body began to warm. "But I know my desires are nothing but a foolish dream."

Torso's giving a convulsive jerk, healer and patient returned to themselves. Seeing that both were whole again, Hisoka slipped from the room. Finding the hallway deserted, the young Shinigami opened his mind to inform his partner that Muraki's victim was now on the road to recovery.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the lunch hour over, the Seigaku tennis players once more flooded the courts. Defeating their lesser rivals, Yakuso and Shiru soon found themselves facing each other across the net.

"A battle of brothers!" Kaemon exclaimed. "How exciting nya!"

"Should be a good match." said Ponta while moving closer to Kunisuke. Reaching out, he gently caressed the other teenager's upper arm. "How do you think two data players will match up?"

Normally, Kunisuke would have answered such a question with a few well thought out statements. But with his mind and body in turmoil over the day's unexpected development, Kunimitsu Tezuka's oldest child ignored Ponta to stare grimly at the spectacle unfolding before him.

Shiru was using boomerang snake; a technique that was easily being counted by his brother thanks to Yakuso drawing upon the knowledge gained from long hours of playing against his sibling. Scores remaining even, the first set soon became deadlocked in a drawn out duce.

"Chances of him hitting a backhand to the right trammel line, seventy two percent." thought Yakuso as his younger sibling swooped on the ball.

Fiercely scything his racket, Shiru strongly felt an eighty five percent chance that his brother would use a boomerang return.

Knowing that there was a sixty one percent chance of Shiru's next shot becoming a lob, Yakuso moved backwards towards the base line as the high speed missile met his twin's weapon.

"Never before have I seen two warriors so perfectly matched." Yuki commented as the little round ball kept whizzing back and forth. "This battle will last for some time."

"Yes." replied Kunitake; his worried eyes constantly straying from the war zone to his brother as his innards churned. "I remember how they used to train all the time."

Sighing as he watched Ponta growl then turn away from Kunisuke in frustration, Kunitake decided to escape the dramas of the present by paying a visit to the conflicts of the past.

In his mind's eye, he envisioned the Basilisk twins as ten year olds that were only just starting to creep towards the pinnacle of their tennis playing prowess. They had done well in their age group tournaments however; their parents had kept them from playing seriously against each other.

The boys never knew if it was due to accident or design, but Inui and Kaido always seemed to enter them in matches being played out in different districts so the twins had never been forced to compete against each other. They hadn't minded for such tactics had allowed them to come into their own without the tensions of rivalry yet they often thought about what it would be like to slug it out in a savage do or die battle.

Kunitake had once overheard Kaidoh telling his mother that was wiser to keep them apart and curious about their playing style, the young dragon 'Blood' had slipped way to watch them train.

He'd come across them indulging a rather fierce contest of wills as the boys pushed each other to the limits of their endurance. Fascinated by their fast paced exercises, Kunitake had sat down to watch as they first challenged each other to push ups then started running laps around the parkland.

Ten circuits later saw them panting heavily yet they still ran. Another ten and they were stumbling; ten more and they appeared to be dead on their feet yet they kept goading each other to keep going.

Coming to an unspoken agreement they had finally shambled to a shaky halt; only to pull juice bottles from their bags and take a long drink. Filled with new energy, they mounted bicycles then took off around the park as if competing in the Olympic Games.

Feeling tired from just watching them, Kunitake observed them with a kind of anxious horror as they eventually abandoned their bikes in favor of practicing powerful forehand swings.

Thinking that their parents were perhaps wise to keep them from serious competition with each other, Kunitake finally reeled away in a daze. Returning to Fuji's side, he discovered that three hours had elapsed yet his friends were still hard at it.

Blinking his way back into the present, he watched along with everyone else as the twins kept their long awaited true match a neck and neck struggle for supremacy.

Knowing their team mates were reluctant to miss a second of the incredible conflict, Tezuka strode in among those ringing the fence to very firmly remind them that they also had qualifying matches to play out. Swiftly separating the youths into their pairings, Seigaku's stern coach ruthlessly herded them into their respective battle fields.

Finishing up their matches within fifteen minutes, the regulars deserted their heaving weaker opponents to rush back and discover that the Basilisk game was sitting on a 6-6 score.

Smiling at all the excitement, Fuji consulted his life mate's clipboard; his closed eyes snapping open as read the names written there. The second last match would be played between Yuki and Ponta. The last would be...

"Our sons."

Hearing Tezuka's voice, Syusuke glanced up.

"Yes." he replied as his eyes slid shut once more. "It will be an interesting match."

Out on the war zone, Shiru finally sealed the match with a cunningly played dunk smash. Dimly, through a red foggy haze, Yakuso abruptly realized the battle was over and stopping right where he was, he smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his left hand.

"Shiru, you did well." he thought as he listened to the crowd's wild exclaim.

Seeing his twin approach the net, the oldest of the pair strode forwards. Taking his sibling's extended right hand in a firm grip, Yakuso softly congratulated his little brother.

"After the nationals, we'll fight again."

"Any time." grinned the other through his low pitched hiss.

Retreating to the sidelines, they eagerly watched as Ponta and Kunitake's guardian prepared to face off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued....

Okay! Okay! Waves a white flag. A bit short and a bit of a cliff hanger I know, but I really MUST get back to my costume making. I promise I'll update as soon as I can!

COMING SOON!

A battle against brothers as danger lurks beyound the war zone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: A little word about a certain Mythic Brotherhood family.

Momo's life mate Ryoma is Tezuka's many times removed great grandson. Fuji is Tezuka's "wife" and therefore now releated to our favorite Demi-Dragon. This now makes the offspring of both couples second cousins. Are we confused yet? LOL.


	7. Against The Wind 3

Hi everyone. Sorry about the late update but I've had a lot of stuff going on that made it hard to focus on my writing. A few parts of this chapter were re-written around three times thanks to clashing ideas so I hope it all turned out alright in the end. Kunisuke and Kunitake will battle it out next chapter but for now; enjoy Ponta and Yuki's conflict while Mizuki's mind re-lives the horror of being Muraki's prisoner.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine. No other anime in existence is mine. Dragons and other Mythics belong to themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Against the wind

Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

Giving his racket a quick twist, Ponta spent a second or two feeling the weight of it in his palm before drawing his arm back for a practice swing. Beside him, Kunisuke responded with a serious sounding; "Hnn..."

Frowning, Ryoma's son ran his right hand over his head then fixed his potential boyfriend with a baleful glare.

"Is that all? Huh! I guess all those times you spared me a little affection mean nothing."

"Huh?" Like he was snapping out of a trance, Kunisuke met Ponta's fierce purple eyes as if seeing him for the first time. "Did you say something?"

"I said; 'the sky is falling and that Dark Hunters are wearing hot pink this spring'."

"Ponta, you aren't making sense."

"And neither are you." growled Ponta darkly.

Leaning his racket against his left leg, the irate draca-mongoose closed his eyes then stuck his nose in the air as he linked his hands behind his head.

"So the feather duster kissed your brother. Big deal. Would it make you any happier if I were to kiss him too?"

Hurt momentarily flashed within Kunisuke's russet orbs but Ponta failed to see it. Folding his arms across his chest, Kunimitsu's oldest son spent a few heartbeats wrestling with his emotions. While it was true that he was upset, he'd always known deep in his heart that Kunitake would one day belong to Yuki in a way that only one other dragon so far belonged to a Hikari. But even armed with such knowledge, the tall blond angel man's actions that day had surprised him and now that he had openly staked his claim, Kunisuke was at a loss as how to handle the situation.

Ponta's strange bratty behavior wasn't helping and for the life of him, the golden dragon 'Blood' had no idea how to appease him. Taking a deep breath, he abruptly decided that maybe it would be best if he said nothing yet his left hand found itself unconsciously straying towards Ponta's right shoulder.

Just centimeters shy of contact, Ponta suddenly voiced an angry and stalked furiously towards the tennis court. There were hot tears glistening within his eyes yet he silently vowed that he'd be boiled in fish oil before he'd let Kunisuke see them.

"Stuck up pompous bastard!" his mind snapped as he strode forcefully onto his battle ground. "Look at him standing there! Just like his old man; an ice dragon to the core!"

Dashing a large drop of salt water from the corners of his eyes, Ponta ground his teeth while glaring fire and brimstone at Yuki now calmly entering the war zone.

"That frozen feather head is just as bad. But why should I get upset? They don't care!"

Ponta couldn't have been more wrong. Kunisuke's face may have maintained its stony facade, but inside, the oldest son of the mighty gold was whimpering with distress. He truly felt a genuine warmth for the crossbred demi-dragon and for sometime he had harbored thoughts that his quiet advances could some day soon evolve into something more. But Ponta had run from him and with his mind now a sealed vault; there was no point in even sending his regret.

Fixing his serious orbs onto Ponta's grim face, Kunisuke vowed with every fiber of his being that he would speak to his potential love mate and make himself understood once the day's games had been played out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hostile eyes watched the players about to fight from the top of the high school's tallest building. Restlessly swinging his long bony head tail, Aion crouched like a cat about to spring; his body tense as his hunting instincts sang.

Wanting the hidden Mythics below so badly that the mere thought of holding them within his grasp was causing physical pain, Jigoku's ruthless overlord prepared for action. His waiting troops would summon dark storm clouds. They would raise the wind and rain until its hurricane force was pounding the city into submission and once his prey was cowering in fear, he would call up his Shadow Flash to attack under the cover of the vile weather's deceptive cloak.

Just as he was about to issue his first order, a hated silky voice unexpectedly spoke behind him. Whipping about, Aion all but roared at a calmly smirking Muraki.

"So! You chose to come back!"

Wicked grin creeping over his face, Muraki merrily declared that he wouldn't miss out on such an interesting event for the world.

"However..." he purred while tilting his head back so he was gazing smugly down his nose at his angry sire."...I see no sense in wasting valuable energy calling up a storm that will catch the Hikari lord's attention when there is a less obvious and far better way to subdue that oversized golden gecko."

For a few seconds, Aion glared savagely before erupting into a short burst of bitter laughter.

"Really? And how oh wise one do _you _propose we take them?"

The sarcasm was totally lost as Muraki's mismatched eyes glittered with evil intent.

"Remember our little discussion about using the great dragon's time magic? We can summon an army of deadly forces that will fully distract Jinnai's pigeons and with them out of the way, the Shadow Flash can attack without interference." Muraki smirked then spread his raised hands. "Once our targets start fleeing the killing fields, all we'll have to do is wait on the edges and our warriors can easily scoop them up with butterfly nets."

"And how..." grumbled Aion while sourly eying his supremely confident offspring, "...do you propose we begin?"

"Through the gold's hatchlings." Muraki's toothy smile sent shivers down the spines of the watching Dark Hunters. "In two weeks, the perfect opportunity to quietly seize them will present itself."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unaware of the danger lurking beyond the tennis courts, Ponta strode forcefully to his place on the baseline. Dealing the tennis ball a hard squeeze, he glared at his enemy through his long dark bangs.

On the other side of the war zone's central divide, Kagayakuyuki was a picture of unruffled calm as he casually took up the receiving position. Dressed in a perfectly clean and still crisp... despite his earlier matches... Seigaku uniform the human disguised angel man lifted his head to assess his rival from beneath the shadows of his pure white sun visor. Cold golden orbs fixing onto hostile eyes of deep amethyst, the disguised angel man allowed the faintest shadow of a pleased smirk to grace his full lips.

"The son of Momo' and Ryoma." he thought as he prepared to meet Ponta's assault. "Strong and powerful, he bares the best tennis qualities of both his parents."

Eyes glittering behind long golden bangs, Yuki shrewdly noticed a subtle shift in his opponent's position.

"A twist serve? The hatchling is deadly serious but if it's a battle he wants, I'll give him a glorious one."

His warrior's blood surging as his soul hummed with excitement, Yuki held his weapon at the ready.

Casting a quick glance to the side, he briefly met Kunitake's loving gaze before Yuki moved his attention slightly to the right.

Arms folded, his artfully messy golden-brown hair waving in the breeze, his team captain cut a striking figure as he appeared to be intently studying the start of the match. However, Yuki had known the dragon youth since his birth and during fifteen years of close association, the Hikari had become accustomed to reading the subtle shades of his body language and the unconscious way the often serious hatchling revealed his emotions without realizing it. He could close his mind to sending or his eyes hide his thoughts yet every little tilt of his head, small movement of his limbs or even the flash of his throat as he breathed told their story. At the moment in time, Yuki could tell the boy was anxious even if Kunisuke himself didn't know it.

"I won't apologize for something that was meant to be." springing to the left, Yuki skillfully returned Ponta's powerful twist serve. "The young gold must learn to come to terms with his emotions regarding my bond mate."

Similar thoughts were also marching through Ponta's brain as he dashed forwards to strike at the fast moving tennis ball. Dealing it a forceful backhand, the human form Mythic's eyes narrowed in to evil slits as he watched Yuki leap up to effortlessly swat the little round object out of the air.

"Watch me Kunisuke! I'll hold your attention by beating this stuck up canary!"

Dashing along the baseline, Ponta picked up a low shot then darted right as he anticipated the trajectory of the return. However, Yuki dealt the ball a blow that sent it soaring towards the clouds and spitting a ripe oath, Ryoma's son retraced his tracks using several bounding split steps. Upper lips curling to expose his teeth, Ponta snarled like a cornered mongoose as his powerful legs pushed him off the ground.

"Dunk smash." muttered Yakuso while swiftly writing in his data file. "Ponta commands his sire's plays as well as his mothers."

"No dah." laughed Kaemon, his large eyes glittering with excitement as he watched Yuki furiously back peddle to meet it. "We all know our parents moves, but we also like to invent our own as you know. I've got a feeling that Ponta will soon be pulling out his latest surprise."

"Surely he wouldn't use _that _so early in a game?" mused Masahiro as the high speed tennis ball continued to whiz furiously back and forth in front of him.

"Past data shows..." commented Shiru while toying with his glasses, "...that Ponta will not hesitate to use a really strong attack early if he is feeling threatened."

"Annoyed would be more like it." said Kaida quietly. "Look at his eyes, he really means business."

"Like a predator about to strike its prey." added Kunitake; his calm neko smile in place despite the fact that his insides were bubbling.

"He will give your guardian something to think about." stated Kunisuke firmly yet there was a bitter undercurrent to his tone that the others didn't miss.

Exchanging a few meaningful glances, team Seigaku abruptly found themselves distracted by the scene unfolding on the tennis court.

Wreathed in golden fire that only the watching Mythics could see, Ponta forced an explosive hiss through his clenched teeth as he jumped high off the ground. A fierce fire storm seemed to rage around him and riding on the back of a harsh wind, a tennis ball laden with the spitting energy of combined demon and dragon powers raced straight towards Yuki's waiting racket.

Plowing into the strings, it roared with the might of a hundred thunderstorms with lightening before forcefully wrenching the vibrating weapon from Yuki's straining hands.

Jumping up and down on the spot as he watched Yuki's smoking racket whir across the battle field, Kaemon shouted a triumphant: "Hurricane howler!" to his equally impressed friends.

Startled russet orbs glued to Ponta's smug face, Kunisuke couldn't control the slight shudder that rippled down his spine as his potential lover's name quietly floated from his quivering lips.

Quickly scratching out the information, Yakuso boldly declared that his vice captain's Hikari was in for a rough time.

"For Ponta to show such an attack so soon proves he is out to destroy his opponent."

Studying Yuki's stony emotionless countenance as he calmly retrieved his lost weapon, Kunitake could tell in a heartbeat that his guardian was furious and opening his mind, the young 'Blood' dragon attempted to calm his Hikari's growing rage.

'_He wasn't trying to insult you.' _

_'I'm not convinced. The time has come to teach the insolent half breed a lesson.'_

_'Just promise me you won't hurt him.' _

Crouching at the center baseline, Yuki's bland expression became hard.

'_I won't... much.' _

Smiling to hide his worry, Kunitake's closed eyes strayed towards his parents. Kunimitsu could tell that Yuki was angry but he would not interfere while beside him, Syusuke's open orbs betrayed his own concern. Yuki was normally cool, calm and collected but he could become a volatile force when challenged in battle.

Sensing his life mate's troubled thoughts, Kunimitsu slipped a reassuring arm around the dragon kin's slender frame.

"He won't harm our new great grandson, but he will give the hatchling something to remember and a small sting of firm discipline never hurt any creature."

"It depends on how great that small sting is." breathed Fuji as the ball flew into action once more.

For a few heart stopping seconds the ball whizzed back and forth like a bullet. A long shot from Ponta sent Yuki racing backwards and taking the missile right on the baseline the disguised angel man summoned his own unearthly powers. Right arm wreathed in a golden sheath of light that only his team mates could see, Yuki scooped the ball onto his racket; dropped into a semi crouch then used his slender yet muscular legs to push himself off the ground.

Multiple beams of light lancing out from his body gave the illusion that the Hikari had suddenly become trapped in a cage of light. Above him, a dazzling rainbow shimmered into existence. Reminded of the natural dancing lights he'd seen when visiting the mortal realm's far northern wilderness, Ponta grimaced as an involuntary shudder abruptly rippled down his spine.

Abruptly, the ball raced away from Yuki's racket with an explosive crack and as it screamed its way back to Ponta, the draca-mongoose unexpectedly found himself frozen to the spot. Every nerve and fiber howled for him to move yet his limbs refused to obey him. Silently cursing his opponent's abilities, Ryoma's son was forced to endure the stinging pain discharging into his flesh as the fast moving booby trapped tennis ball ruffled his hair and upper clothing in passing.

"Aurora blast." sighed Kunitake; his open eyes flooding with a combination of sorrow for his bond mate and pity for Ponta as Fuji called out the fifteen all score. "I never dreamed that Yuki would use such a terrible attack on one of us."

"Dragons may no longer be forced to obey the Hikari..." said Kaida softly, "...but it seems that your bond mate is reminding Ponta that he could easily control him if he wished to."

"A dragon's heart beats fierce and free." muttered Kunisuke sternly. "Ponta will never submit to any Hikari's control."

"My bond mate would never control Ponta." grumbled Kunitake; verbally springing to his bond mate's defense. "But he will beat Ponta down in a tennis match."

"Not him." whispered Kunisuke as if talking to himself. "Never him. Momoryu is a thunderstorm; a wild river that can never be contained."

"Well if you ask me..." chortled Kaemon while linking his hands behind his head, "....your wild river just crashed into a massive dam wall."

Staggering around as if he'd been forcefully struck on the back of the head, Ponta drunkenly reeled from side to side as he as he moved toward the baseline. Blinking, he stared owlishly at the ball before gingerly bending down to pick it up.

Straightening, he drew several deep calming breaths. Two minutes later he'd recovered enough from Yuki's attack to launch a savage retaliation but the inside of his head had taken to pounding like war drums.

Sensing the teenager's weakness, Yuki relentlessly poured on the offensive and before long, the game score was standing at a daunting 2-0 in his favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuta had left Atobe's mansion to visit his son over at St Rudolf. Hisoka had gone somewhere with Tsuzki and the two Hikari that had been stationed to watch over Mizuki had temporarily retreated so the half elf could eat his lunch in peace.

Feeling much better than he'd felt for many days, Mizuki ravenously applied himself to his food. Yet his thoughts kept drifting onto Yuuta and after a short time he slowed his intake just enough to allow himself a chance to properly focus his mind. His consciousness had been lost in a deep pit of darkness and the powerful empath had rescued him. He should have been happy to be safely back among the living but his soul was in turmoil.

He could now clearly see Muraki's face within his mind and trembling, he grimly recalled all those long lonely hours when he'd been chained within a dark cage without nourishment. Gently placing his half cleared plate upon his bed side table, Mizuki then shuddered and groaned; his quivering hands covering his face as a huge wave of more horrific memories suddenly surged forth and anguish raced throughout his blood stream.

He could still hear Dan's pain filled terrible screams as the odd eyed, white haired demon had toyed with him and still see the hopeless despair filling the young man's face that had been burned into his brain forever. Mizuki had tried so hard to help his friend but he himself had been rendered helpless behind bars and as those wretched days had dragged by, he could do nothing but watch bleakly as the badly beaten then well restrained half human form black dragon had suffered through one insanely twisted sexual act after another.

It was only once the formally gentle and timid Dan had been transformed into a vicious hate filled raging beast that Muraki finally stopped taking his brutally sadistic pleasures but it was terribly clear that the torments inflicted upon Dan's naked body had left their gruesome brand upon the mythic reptile's soul.

Forcing an electrified bit into Dan's mouth and strapping a cruel tight fitting saddle onto his back, Muraki had ridden the wild eyed foaming beast to back to the mortal realm where he had dumped the severely weakened Mizuki on the edge of Atobe's estate.

The last thing the half elf remembered before his world had gone black was the fuzzy sight of his captor forcing the howling dragon back into the sky. After that, all he'd known was the stark fear and soul chilling loneness of an utterly black world devoid of warmth and life until Yuuta had saved him.

If Mizuki thought hard, he could vaguely recall another attempting the same feat. But he'd mistrusted the voice that he hadn't known and had remained a prisoner until he'd heard the call of the one he still loved.

An image came to him then. Baring his teeth, he growled low in his throat as he saw Saeki's face. The black and white dragon had stolen Yuuta's heart and to make matters worse, he had somehow sired a fine little dragon 'Blood' out of the one who should have been his.

Gasping, Mizuki threw his head back; a bitter sound groaning from his lips as he struggled to dispel his dark thoughts. Forcing himself to think about better things, his lips quirked into a humorless smile as his mind showed him pictures of his tennis playing past.

Those had been the days. He'd been in control of a strong tennis team and what he'd thought was his own destiny. But then things had changed. Storm clouds had blot out his blue sky to push his life in a different direction and it had taken a long time for Mizuki to finally come to terms with the full impact of his crimes and his loss. But just as he was beginning to feel at ease once more, Muraki had appeared on the scene to casually shatter the fragile wall he'd built around himself into atoms.

"I must regain my life." Mizuki harshly ordered himself between spasms of sorrow. "I must not dwell on what Muraki has done and I must not interfere with Yuuta's happiness."

Lungs heaving, the violently trembling half elf at last managed to calm himself. Reaching for the rest of his food with shaking hands, Mizuki made a sour face upon discovering that it had gone stone cold during his grievances.

Lifting the plate, he was about to hurtle it savagely against the nearest wall when the faint click of the door opening stayed his hand. Slowly lowering the offending object onto his lap, Mizuki's dark eyes glittered as he watched Yuuta re-enter his room. Brow creasing, he then stared at the teenager quietly following his 'mother'.

His shaggy shoulder length hair was sandy at the top; the warm earthy tones of tanned soil gradually growing darker as they hung lower until the underside and ends were as black as the night and as the youth approached him, Mizuki noticed brilliant blue flecks sparking against large eyes of dolphin grey.

"Mizuki, this is my son Hageshii."

"Please forgive my intrusion." the youth politely stated while giving the recovering male a formal bow. Straightening, he regarded Mizuki with quiet curiosity. "I hope you are feeling better."

"His hair would have been different; his eyes a different hue if..." Swallowing down his sad thoughts, Mizuki worked up a calm smile.

"I am well enough, thank you."

Reaching out, Yuuta lovingly ruffled the boy's hair.

"Please wait outside. I'll be with you soon."

Once Hageshii had departed, Mizuki bluntly asked if the teenager was a strong tennis player.

"He is the team captain." answered Yuuta proudly. Smile fading, he then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mizuki, it's time I told you what has been happening while you have been away."

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Placing a six upon the score board, the freshman assigned for the job fought down an urge to bite his nails while turning fearful eyes back towards the war zone.

Standing right in front of the net, Ponta gave his panting rival a toothy grin. In spite of his incredible endurance, Yuki's flushed skin glistened with a thin layer of moisture as his breath rasped in his dry throat. He'd never before met something so young that was so determined to win a fight and Ponta's tenacity had certainly won his admiration. However, the time to end the close conflict had come.

Standing tall, Yuki hardly heard Fuji's call of "Six all" as he removed his visor then ran his left hand over his damp head. Shaking out his long sweaty tresses in a way that left many spectators breathless, the proud Hikari calmly assessed the situation.

His skin bright red; his chest heaving as his wet hair stuck out in complete disarray, Ponta's feral expression gave him the appearance having run through hell just to reach that precise moment in time. He'd allowed his sharp mongoose fangs to manifest during the heat of the battle but knowing that his long unruly bangs were hiding his face, he kept them within his mouth as he silently taunted his would be conquer.

'_This has been an awesome rage party. Care for one last dance?'_

_'A dance of blades.' _ Yuki seriously replied. '_A dance of death without a final end. Such shall be a fitting conclusion to our conflict.'_

_'What?' _

Throwing his head back, Ponta laughed before casually setting his weapon upon his left shoulder.

'_You are so full of poetic crap.' _ Lifting his racket, Ponta then snapped his arm forward so the wooden framed object was pointing at Yuki's face. '_Mada, mada, da ne.'_

Firmly planting his visor back on his head, Yuki's hard golden eyes narrowed as he glared his annoyance at the brash youth.

'_It's you who has a long way to go. Take up your weapon hatchling; try to defeat me if you can.'_

For an answer, Ponta marched to the left corner base line. Loading the ball with the darkness of demon energy, he attempted to at least slow his opponent down. Swinging his racket in a somewhat bored fashion, Yuki calmly sent it back.

Checking his watch, Yakuso noted that the match had been playing out for almost two hours.

"Nya! At this rate we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see the last qualifying game!" Kaemon wailed while behind him, Inui's sons gravely compared their data.

"I feel an eighty five percent certainty that Yuki will win." Muttered Yakuso.

Shaking his head, Shiru hissed before boldly declaring his ninety two percent assurances that Ponta would emerge victorious.

The statements triggered a mild argument among the team that suddenly ended when Yuji launched himself into the air.

His tall slender form glowing like a supernova; his long blond hair streaming wildly about his head, Yuki's baleful golden eyes gleamed with feral intensity as his right arm viciously scythed down.

Frantically rushing backwards, Ponta tried his best to catch the high speed doom laden missile thundering down from the heavens. However, the grueling ferocity of the brutally long match had taken its toll and with his exhausted body pushed to the very limits of its endurance, Ponta could only snarl his angry frustration as his straining racket missed the ball's satisfying kiss by a hair's breath.

Slamming onto the court it raced away; taking all of Ponta's hopes for victory with it. Collapsing onto his knees, the youth's lean body swiftly sagged into a posture of defeated despair. Arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, Ponta struggled furiously not to show the tears that threatened to escape.

Accustomed to winning against most of his age mates, Ponta could feel nothing but humiliation as his overly active imagination told him how his team mates would jeer his epic failure. He could handle his 'mother' always beating him, but not this and as he sensed Yuki's quiet approach, Ponta wished with all of his being that he could be allowed to teleport away.

"I couldn't beat him." his mind sobbed. "Once again a Hikari has dominated a dragon and worst of all, Kunisuke watched me fall."

The sound of a light thud told Ponta that Yuki had jumped the net and seeing a pair of sneaker shod feet move into his field of vision, the half bred Mythic youngster grit his teeth then squeezed his eyes shut as his head forcefully turned aside.

A hot wind moaned about him. It seemed to mock as it stirred up his hair and tugged at his clothes adding fuel to the fires of Ponta's humiliation. But then, a quiet voice reached out to caress his trembling body and comfort his anguished soul.

"You fought well _Rjfic zehhujh. _I lift my wings to your valor."

Slowly lifting his head, Ponta stared at the shadowy echoes of the angel's true form in amazement. Surrounded by a glimmering golden halo, Yuki held his feathered flight limbs high while gazing gently upon his defeated opponent.

Leaning down, the proud Hikari then offered Ponta his hand. The dark haired youth's hesitation lasted only a heartbeat and giving his rival a firm nod, Ponta allowed the other to help him stand.

_'Demi-Dragon..." _sent Yuki as the pair shook hands, '..._my place is destined to be at Kunitake's side. You must choose for yourself if you are to remain beside Kunisuke.'_

_'I...I had hoped to beat you.' _Ponta softly replied; his young face turning a delicate shade of embarrassed crimson as he met Yuki's golden orbs. '_I wanted to take revenge...for Kunisuke.'_

_'Kunitake loves his twin brother.' _ There was a hint of bitterness in his mind tone. '_But they shall no longer share in pleasures of the flesh.' _

The last part of Yuki's statement held a distinct note of triumph that bought a twinge of sorrow to Ponta's heart. Yet at the same time, it also bought a small measure of joy coupled to the hope that Kunisuke would at last fully turn his attentions onto himself.

_'Go now young Echizen Momoryu. Comfort the oldest of the golden twins as he goes out to fight his brother.'_

Drawing himself up, Ponta smirked wickedly.

"That's 'Ponta' to you."

Turning away, Yuki hid his broad smile. The son of Momo' and Ryoma may have always been a snarky loud mouth who often lacked respect for others but at that one special moment in time, Yuki found himself experiencing a warm rush of affection for his bratty young friend as he strode sedately from the tennis court.

Leaving the battlefield, Ponta walked straight to Kunisuke. Tilting his head slightly, he intently studied his captain.

For a few minutes, the pair became a silent isolated little island amidst the noisy sea of their team mate's excitement before Ponta broke the uneasy calm with a sigh.

"Nothing to say gold scale?"

Kunisuke appeared to be uncomfortable as his eyes strayed a slightly to one side.

"I... I'm not very good at words."

"Then..." growled Ponta; his large purple orbs sparking with mischief, "....just kiss me instead!"

Squirming, Kunisuke tried to conceal his chagrin but the rather cute flush of scarlet creeping over his cheeks betrayed his inner agitation. Suddenly aware that all conversation had stopped and that everyone's eyes were fixed upon him, Kunisuke startled then coughed forcefully into his right fist.

"What are you all staring at?"

"Oh, nothing." laughed Kaemon.

Flanking the crossbred cat lord, Inui's twin sons were writing so fast that there was smoke drifting up from their data books.

"All of you, fifty laps!" Kunisuke barked sternly.

Reaching for his racket, his burning ears ignored his friends collective burst of amused laughter as his churning mind began to hunt for ways to get back at his smirking second cousin. Kissing him really did sound like a great idea but he'd rather be forced to dance across the tennis courts wearing high heels and a frilly rainbow colored tutu before he'd claim Ponta's lips in full view of his team mates.

Grumbling under his breath, he mentally blocked out the loud sound of Kaemon's playful kissing sounds as he fiercely entered the war zone. Behind him, Kunitake held both of Yuki's hands for a moment. Tenderly placing a light kiss on top of the right one, he then let go to pick up his own racket.

'_I'll win for you.' _ He smiled as he walked out to meet his brother in battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued....

Authors note: Yuki called Ponta a noble warrior at the end of their match. For a Hikari to lift their wings to someone is like a human raising a glass to toast a friend's success.


	8. Against The Wind 4

Greetings readers! Sorry about the huge posting delay but the past month has been insane! Now with the lead up to Christmas, my life is going to become even more hectic than usual! Still, it's all worth it to enjoy a pleasant beach party with family and friends. Christmas down under is HOT!

And yes, it is getting hot. I don't mind the heat; it's those horrible FLIES that make outdoor time a misery. Grrr....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Ho! Ho! Ho! Tis the season to be jolly and let the whole world know that Prince of tennis is not mine!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Against the wind

Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a perfect day. Cool mountain breezes carried the heady fragrance of spring flowers while a few thin clouds drifted across a magnificent sapphire sky. Covering a high altitude meadow's emerald carpet, a vast multitude of growth made a vivid riot of color splashed against the green and ringing its distant boundaries, masses of stately trees waved their branches in salute to beauty of the setting.

Resting comfortably on his chest, a huge gold dragon watched his hatchlings happily playing in front of his great curving talons while his smiling life mate joyfully soared above his head on large golden wings.

Close by, a tall willowy angel man composed a merry tune upon a single reed pipe and pausing; one of the dragon children reared onto his hind legs then started to sing. Spontaneously creating the lyrics, his high pitched young voice bought indulgent smiles to adult lips as he randomly warbled about the way the plants grew and how the sunlight flashed the fast flowing waters of a clear mountain stream.

Joining in, his older sibling sung a counter tune about the moon and the stars. Snapping his jaw shut, Kunitake then yelped in dismay before launching into a spectacularly indignant rant about how badly his brother had destroyed his song.

"It was a day time song!" he protested in a way that only an irritated five year can scream. "You wrecked it by singing about the night!"

Drawing himself up, Kunisuke fixed his red faced scowling twin with a regal stare.

"I'm allowed to sing."

"Not when I'm singing my own song!"

Growling, Kunitake had then launched himself forwards. Forcefully colliding with Kunisuke, Kunitake had roughly thrown his astonished brother to the ground. For a few seconds, the pair had wrestled in a furious flurry of flailing limbs and loud squeals as Kunitake repeatedly bit and scratched his elder. However, a single sharp snarl from his father had stopped him cold and scurrying backwards, Kunitake had bowed his head under the force of his sire's hard glare.

He would never forget the mighty gold's quiet anger or the serious concern in his proud russet orbs and looking across at Kunimitsu, Kunitake shivered a little as he noticed that same expression fixed on him now.

He was about to fight his twin brother again only this time; it was with ball and string instead of claw and fang.

"Yet, he is looking at me the same way." thought Kunitake as he let the memory from his childhood fade. "Is afraid I'll hurt him?"

Picking up on his youngest offspring's feelings, Tezuka Kunimitsu carefully touched the teenager's consciousness.

'_Play strong and with pride. But never forget that a battle can have only one winner.'_

_'I know dad.'_

Gazing off across the net, Kunitake spent a moment observing his sibling through closed eyes. A kaleidoscope of memories tumbled through his mind and smiling, he watched the images dance within the recesses of his brain. One scene in particular out shone the rest and focusing upon it, the youngest of the gold's hatchlings effortlessly found himself reliving the moment.

Their parents had taken them to a secluded mountain peak just after their second birthday. Crouching atop the mountain's highest rocky outcrop, Tezuka instructed his children on the mechanics of flight.

"The strong updrafts rising up the cliff faces will help lift you into the air." he'd explained to the wide eyed hatchlings. "Spread your wings then hold them like this."

Extending his huge sails, Tezuka demonstrated what he wanted to see. Nodding sagely as his children copied the posture, the mighty gold then told them of the fire burning within that would assist with lift.

"Just like a hot air balloon." Fuji had commented as his sons' lanky dragon bodies had floated just off the ground.

Solemn russet orbs twinkling over his children's rapt expressions, Tezuka had coaxed his offspring to fly up to his head.

"Use your wings to steer and to keep your balance. Don't fight the air currents." he'd added as Kunisuke was buffeted sideways by the wind.

Casually lifting a front foot, Tezuka had gently caught his son then eased him back into his correct flight path. Laughing merrily, Kunitake drifted up until he was hanging before his father's eyes.

Smiling his approval, Tezuka waited until his other child was level with his brother before casting his benevolent gaze downward.

Fuji had landed on a spur of stone beside Yuki and grinning, the dragon kin chuckled as Kunitake floated down. Landing untidily just in front of his bond mate's perch, the little dragon giggled his glee and unable to resist, Yuki was quick to leap forwards then gather the laughing hatchling into a tender embrace.

Flying up to hover beside Kunisuke as the youngster struggled to stay airborne, Fuji's serene expression spoke volumes as Tezuka voiced his pride.

"Look at our sons Fuji. They are so strong."

"And playful." grinned Fuji as Kunitake expressed his delight by prancing happily around his Hikari. "Kunitake! Behave yourself!" he added as the dragon child darted in to seize the hem of Yuki's robes in his teeth.

Backing up, Kunitake growled and shook his head like a puppy; his blue eyes twinkling with mischief and love as he joyfully worried the white-gold woven fabric.

Laughing, Yuki reached down to grasp the hatchling. Straightening, he chuckled while fending off his little bond mate's attempts to lick his face. Moments later, the child settled and cradled in Yuki's arms, he watched his brother tumble lightly to the ground.

Praised by their parents, the youngsters had beamed at each other yet from that time on a sprit of friendly competition had started between them. They were forever racing each other or wrestling to see who was strongest and once they had learnt the arts of tennis, their daily battles had slowly grown in intensity until neither one could bare to lose to the other.

Now the time had come for them to fight in a truly serious contest. Failure was not an option and staring at his waiting sibling, Kunitake's closed eyes suddenly flashed open. There was grim determination in those serious cerulean windows and something that his watching audience could only describe as domination as the lanky youth abruptly stepped up to the net. Extending his right hand, he gave his brother a commanding look.

"How interesting." muttered Yakuso as the about to duel pair shook hands. "I never really noticed it until now."

Intrigued by the part basilisk's cryptic words, Kaemon asked what his team mate was talking about.

"Their height." Shiru commented as he lifted his pen from his note book.

Leaning forward, the others gasped in mild surprise. Mingling with crowds of friends, lost in the jumble of his team mates or sitting beside his brother in class, Kunitake had seemed to be the same height as Seigaku's captain. But standing close to Kunisuke just prior to turning away for the baseline, the difference was obvious; Kunitake was half a head shorter than his sibling.

"I didn't notice either!" chuckled Kaemon as the two on court warriors prepared to face off. "That's kinda funny nya!"

Rubbing his chin with his right hand, Masahiro firmly declared that the match would be a close one.

"Kunisuke will win." declared Ponta in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I think Kunitake has a good chance of defeating our captain." remarked Kaida thoughtfully. "After all, he is a strong player that no other has yet beaten."

"Very true." stated Shiru as he resumed his note taking. "Not one of us has ever defeated him."

"Nor has anyone else." commented Yakuso as he idly toyed with his glasses. "Remember those other contests?"

"They were so exciting nya!" beamed Kaemon while bouncing merrily up and down on the spot. "He's beaten Hyotei, Fudomine..."

"But not Kunisuke." cut in Ponta forcefully. "No one beats Kunisuke."

"There is always a first time." said Masahiro as the serve from Kunitake flew into action with an explosive crack. "Today could be the day."

Snorting his contempt, Ponta linked his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air.

Out on the war zone, Kunitake's cold orbs narrowed as he drunk in his brother's movements.

"So, you play with your left hand." he thought while swinging the weapon he held in his right. "You are serious; but so am I!"

Dealing the tennis ball a devastating forehand blow, Fuji's youngest son smiled grimly as the high speed object shot past his startled sibling.

For a moment, there was a shocked silence before Tezuka's stern call of; "15 love!" broke the spell and set his team muttering.

"I don't believe it! Kunitake scored first!"

"Look at Kunisuke; it's going to get serious now."

"Interesting data."

The last sentence was spoken in unison and glaring at Inui's twin sons, Kaemon shuddered as Kunitake readied his next serve.

Open eyes gleaming with silver fire, he launched the ball with a drop serve. A run, a hit; the little round missile repeatedly blurred its way between the fighters until Kunitake took his second point with a well played bear drop.

Rustling his hidden wings, Kunisuke mastered his irritation by giving his twin a firm nod but when Kunitake scored again, the annoyance on his face became clear.

"I will defeat you." the messy haired youth told himself. "Kunitake... prepare to lose!"

Standing his ground, Kunisuke met his brother's next low serve with defiance and a fierce battle took place. Running up and down the baseline, Kunitake nimbly pursued the high speed ball while Kunisuke hardly moved at all.

"Can it be?" asked a wide eyed Masahiro. "His fathers 'Tezuka zone?"

"No way!" snorted Ponta in his arrogant best. "My parents told me that telekinesis does not develop in dragons until they are ancient. Even old Ryuzaki cannot do it yet!"

As if to prove a point, Kunimitsu's oldest child suddenly sprang away to catch the ball as it attempted to fly wide. Skidding loudly to a halt, he dealt the missile a fast backhand. Smirking, Kunitake leapt up to smash it clean out of the air. Thundering down, the ball just missed the kiss of Kunisuke's racket thus giving his brother a strong lead.

"1-0, I don't believe it." Mumbled Kaida while the twins changed court.

"Kunisuke didn't score once." Said Masahiro while eying a clearly annoyed Ponta.

"He'll have his revenge." the draca-mongoose airily remarked. "Watch him fight back."

Trembling with excitement, the others hardly dared to breathe as their captain took control. Tossing the ball high, he startled everyone...including his twin...as he aced Kunitake with his first blow.

Solemn russet orbs glittering with malice, he quickly pushed the score up to 1 all.

Regaining the serve, Kunitake closely studied his brother. His elder was calm yet his expression was one of grave intent. He wanted to win and would battle with all of his might but at the same time; Kunitake was hell bent on emerging as the victor.

To their silent team mates, the lined arena of ball and string seemed to become shrouded in darkness. Lightening appeared to crackle menacingly about the twins as thunder rumbled its ominous message of doom. A second round of splintered sky fire spilt the gloom asunder. But mere heart beats later; the imagined storm faded leaving the two knights about to joust in the grip of battle tension.

Opening his mind, Kunisuke squeezed the ball before serving it.

'_You fight well...as always.'_

_'Why thank you dear brother.' _chuckled Kunitake while dropping into a quick bow. '_But it's not over yet.'_

_'It is for you.'_

Throwing the ball up, Kunisuke bared his teeth. The ugly snarl of an angry dragon pushed through them and racket whistling down, the older sibling snorted steam as his weapon met the ball with a resounding crack.

Stunned by the force behind it, Kunitake fought to return it then growled low in his throat as he galloped toward the net. Using a backhand, he sent the missile screaming back. Lighting up with a golden glow, Kunisuke slammed his return.

15-0 then 15 all, the game proceeded at a savage pace until Kunisuke sealed the end of the close contest.

Throwing the score board now showing a one game to two result a withering look, Kunitake's eyes flashed as he glared at his brother.

'_Good, I like a challenge,' _

Acknowledging the mind send by lifting his left hand, Kunisuke spent a moment admiring the way the late afternoon sun was gleaming against his racket frame before directing his stern gaze towards his sibling.

'_Your strength pleases me Heurfjz.'_

Grinning wickedly, Kunitake fought on. A few more memories drifted about his mind yet the youngest of the twins was able to fully keep his focus on his game as he viewed some scenes from his life.

It was the brothers first day of high school. Standing on the tennis courts with the friends they'd been raised with, the boys effortlessly displayed their tennis playing prowess. All had been impressed, but two hidden demons standing within a group of admiring humans had quietly snarled their fury. Second years, they were used to their place on the school team and didn't relish the idea that the talented first years could soon replace them.

Waiting until the day was over, they gathered some friends then ambushed the younger teenagers making their way home. A short lived but fiercely intense skirmish had taken place that had ended with the wounded demons flying in retreat. However, one had struck Kunisuke with a lucky blow and the boy had hissed in pain while cradling his bleeding arm.

Yuki had healed it at once, but the sword cut had been deep leaving Kunisuke with throbbing arm bones for a few hours after. Yet the proud youth never mentioned his on going discomfort and had gladly accepted when Kunitake had challenged him to match earliy that evening.

Sadly, the full extent of Kunisuke's buried pain had sufaced when he discovered he couldn't play to the best of his abilitiy and outraged that his brother was willing to fight when injured, Kunitake had roughly fisted the front of his twin's shirt to yell furiously into his face.

"Protect your health you fool! Never ever fight with an injury again!"

Kunisuke had hung his head before his brother that day and recalling the insident, Seigaku's captain wondered if his sibling was thinking about the same thing as they continued their struggle. His arm had become fully functonal again by moonrise, yet Kunitake would never let him forget it.

"My body is whole and flows with power." he thought as he pushed the score of their sixth round to 40 all. "I will force Heurfjz to lower his wings and I will never bow my head before him in shame again!"

Rising to the challenge of breaking the duce, Kunisuke silently vowed to win.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Kunitake abruptly decided to remind his twin of his might and summoning his Mythic powers, he allowed the ghostly form of his true self to manifest above him. Rearing onto its hind legs, the phantom creature roared its defiance.

Raising an eyebrow at the unearthly display, Kunisuke was quick to issue an answer. Standing as tall as his young self would allow, the transparent form of his real birth body threatened his sibling with spread wings and exposed teeth.

Drawing himself up, Kunitake's dragon echo smiled serenely.

"That's scary nya." mumbled Kaemon as two ghosts... both the size of a large bus... challenged each other with a stare down. "I hope I never see them fight as dragons."

Nodding his agreement as the posturing golden scaled creatures bought their conflict to an abrupt end, Masahiro firmly stated that Seigaku's captain and vice captain were equally matched.

Shadow forms fading out, both human appearing teenagers crouched; their bodies tense as adrenaline flowed within.

Nostrils flaring, Kunitake drew a deep breath. Straightening his back, he then fixed his brother with a severe glare as the ball dropped from his extended left hand. Racket swinging up, Kunitake sent the little round object into flight; his blood singing as his Mythic senses sharpened.

All of a sudden, all of the world's smells became clear to his questing nose. Sifting through the air currents whirling about him, Fuji's youngest son experienced the mixed fragrance of dust, leaves, grass and feathers. He could pick out the scent of the grasshoppers and the damp smell of frogs concealed within the long grass beside the school's ornamental lake. There was a hint of chilli on his 'mother's' breath and the lingering odor of fire roasted meat on his father's. To Kunitake, it was a plain as the nose on Kaida's face that he'd eaten wasabi sushi for lunch and inhaling once more, he effortlessly picked up on the fruity smells of peach scented shampoo and apple scented body wash.

"And, its all thanks to you Jsier." Kunitake breathed as he raced to collect his brother's lightening fast return. "Because you have challenged me, my soul is quivering from excitement and my heart is yearning for conquest."

Dropping onto one knee, Kunitake scooped the ball as it bounced low. Lifting it high, he smirked his satisfaction; the rising wind blowing his messy hair about as enhanced vision showed him every speck of wear on the fast moving object.

Becoming engulfed within a beautiful golden glow, Kunisuke jumped up to forcefully swat the ball out of the air.

"Kunitake, you always did have great ball control."

Mind drifting, he envisioned a day during their first year of high school. He had been jogging while Kunitake had been practicing forehand. A wild shot from one of his class mates had thundered towards him but darting nimbly to one side, the youngest twin had casually caught; then cradled the ball on his racket to earn the full admiration of his peers.

"Strength, power, might; this team has it all but precession ball control has always been your greatest asset."

Opening his mind, Kunisuke told his brother how pleased he was to see Kunitake giving the match his all.

Scything his weapon, Fuji's oldest son sent a low shot leaping over the net. Grim faced, Kunitake charged in to meet it. However, the return fire flew longer and spitting a ripe oath, Kunitake tried; but failed to catch it.

With the tie breaker game now teetering at 6-5 in Kunisuke's favor, the youngest twin ground his teeth in frustration.

"I can't lose, I won't lose! I am a warrior and I will win!"

Sending the ball into flight, Kunitake bought every trick and tactic he knew into play. Lighting up with a golden glow, Kunisuke snarled; his arms drawing back as the high speed missile bore down on his racket. Seconds before the ball hit, the older teenager made an unexpected move that drew gasps of surprise from all who saw it. Lifting his right hand, Kunisuke seized his weapon to deal the little round object a resounding blow.

"By the might night stars!" growled Kunitake as he galloped along the base line then skidded to a sharp halt. "His right hand!"

A sound like the bellow of an enraged dragon erupted from the youth's lips as he struck yet Kunisuke ignored the challenge behind it. Calmly jumping to intercept the high lob, he displayed the shadowy echoes of his golden wings while driving the fast moving object down.

Dropping to one knee, Kunitake's eyes blazed as he performed a flawless bear drop. Jumping up once more, Kunisuke turned in mid air. His entire being pulsing with the radiance of a supernova he casually; almost lovingly, swung his weapon as a gentle backhand.

"YES!" shouted Kunitake as he dived for the net. "IT'S ALL MINE!"

But much to the exalting teenager's dismay, the ball clipped the top of the net. Losing momentum, it flipped up as if giving Kunitake a jaunty salute before lazily falling to the ground.

Slamming onto his belly, Kunitake frantically prayed that his extended racket would reach it. Unfortunately, it missed the ball by a hair's breath and as an uneasy silence settled over the battlefield, it became clear to all those present that Kunisuke had won.

Slowly lifting his head, Kunitake stared in sorrowful disbelief as his father's voice proclaiming his brother's 7-6 victory rang painfully within his ears. Applause from his team mates pulled him to his feet and gazing upon Kunisuke's proud stern face, the youngest twin smiled as tears began to flow from his closed eyes.

"I can't accept that I lost." he muttered as he shook hands with his greatest tennis rival. "But I'm excited Kunisuke. Let's play like that again some time."

"Any time you want to little brother."

Springing nimbly over the net, Kunisuke swept his twin into his arms. Embracing as brothers and friends, they left the war zone with their arms draped over each other's shoulders.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day's games were over. With all of the regulars assured of a place on the national team, Kunisuke walked with Ponta alone as long shadows spreading from sunsets gold stretched out behind them.

Entering a quiet park, Kunisuke's solemn russet orbs gleamed with appreciation for the simple beauty of the tamed wilderness. Being the creature that he truly was, he preferred the unspoiled pristine of wilder places. But for now, the close cropped lawns and well tended flower beds scattered between a few small lakes would do.

To him, it was a temporary retreat from the modern world that held just enough warmth and softness to cushion the harsh blow of roads and buildings. Stealing a glance at Ponta, he could see that the lanky youth was enjoying it too and finding a place to sit, Ryoma's son absent mindedly picked at the small dandelions poking through the grass.

Every now and then, he peered at Kunisuke as if afraid to let him know what he was doing. Feeling a little cross with himself and whole situation he now found himself in, he wondered how to break the slightly strained silence that hung between them.

"Well?"

Startled, Ponta rocked back slightly for he hadn't expected his potential lover to speak first. Regaining his bratty composure, Ponta stuck his nose in the air.

"I don't know."

Shrugging, Kunisuke lay on his back then linked his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he forced his tense body to relax.

"I... I really do like you."

Hearing Ponta's uncertain confession, Kunisuke turned his head to gaze upon the youth's confused face.

"I like you too."

"Must you always be so serious?" Ponta scolded.

"I guess it's because I'm my father's son." Sitting up, he suddenly closed his eyes and flashed his friend a serene smile. "But, I'm also like my mum."

Without warning, he launched himself at Ponta. Laughing, he tackled the boy who reacted with an indignant yelp.

"Hey! Get offa me!"

Rolling on the ground, the pair wrestled with playful fury. Jerking upright, Ponta managed to pin Kunisuke beneath him. Seconds later, the messy haired regal youth stopped struggling; acutely aware of their closeness. Gazing into Ponta's large purple eyes, he exhaled deeply as he felt the press of Ponta's body upon his.

All self-consciousness; all cocky arrogance, was suddenly gone from Ponta. Gazing deeply into Kunisuke's warm golden brown orbs, his heart silently admitted the truth. He loved Kunisuke and reaching up to curve one hand around the back of Ponta's head, Kunisuke reassured the trembling teenager that he felt the same way.

Breaking their kiss the boyfriends stood. Taking Kunisuke's hand, Ponta walked home; a contented smile replacing his normal expression of smug superiority.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Kunisuke slept alone in his room. In his dreams, he saw himself making love to Ponta while elsewhere in his home, others indulged in the act itself.

Syusuke and Kunimitsu had long ago lost themselves in each other's embrace. Entering Yuki's bedroom, Kunitake blushed as a shy smile crept over his lips. Quietly welcoming the youth into his bed, the once cold hearted angel man wrapped tender arms around his bond mate. Holding him close, he murmured loving endearments while gently stroking the dragon 'Blood's' silky hair.

Accustomed to sexual activity, Kunitake started to do the things that had never failed to ignite Kunisuke's passions but to his surprise, Yuki gently; but firmly requested that he stop.

Puzzled, Kunitake softly whined that he wanted to be intermit with his Hikari.

"I know." said Yuki gently. "I want you too, but I also want us to take our time and make our first joining very special."

Silencing the beginnings of Kunitake's protest with a loving kiss, Yuki spent some time soothing the teenager's confusion by carefully massaging his bare legs. Relaxing Kunitake's shoulders, he trailed light butterfly kisses over the back of Kunitake's neck. Holding him in his arms; his wings draped over Kunitake like a rug, Yuki lovingly caressed his naked back until the contented youth had fallen asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued....

Never fear dear readers, the Kunisuke-ponta and Yuki-Kunitake Smex is coming! Next we meet new tennis rivals; see new games being played out then Aion's forces will make their move. Will Tezuka change history to save the Brotherhood and his sons? Stay tuned!


	9. Against The Wind 5

Greetings readers! I know it's late but HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry about the delay but life has been frantic! lol. I was almost blown away at Christmas then I hosted a 24 hour New Year party! A week and a half later I had to get ready for a convention. (Genghis Con) I had planned to post just before leaving but then that little thing called LIFE up and got in the way! I'm back home now but I'm STILL busy, busy as I'm gearing up for Wai Con! Therefore I present you with a shorter chapter. Hey, at least you all know I'm still around... lol.

-.-.-.-.-.--

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine and never will be. Only the offspring of the original cast are mine. All mythical creatures belong to themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Against the wind

Part five.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Watching Yuuta's son play tennis, Mizuki couldn't help being impressed by the youth's style and grace. There was so much of boy's 'mother' in him that it bought glimmers of emotion to his dark eyes. But there was a lot of his father in him too and sighing, the former St Rudolf manager turned away.

The new generation was fighting for a place in the nationals and there was no doubt in Mizuki's mind that Hageshii would be leading his team as the half bred elf walked swiftly from the battle ground. He'd hoped that observing the games would help soothe his troubled mind. Instead; they had only served to open old wounds.

Mizuki had loved; and still did, love Fuji Yuuta. Even after he and Saeki had become life mates, the part Dark Hunter had held onto a feeble hope that he may yet somehow be included in their relationship. But once he'd learnt that Yuuta had produced an egg, Mizuki had given up.

In an effort to bury his sorrows, Mizuki had traveled world. Meeting many other Mythics he forged new friendships and business partnerships. He'd even had relationships but they had been short lasting affairs that left him feeling empty inside. He wanted Yuuta but the handsome young male he had once called his own was far beyond his reach.

Fifteen years elapsed. Mizuki finally plucked up the courage to return to Japan but instead of seeking out old friends at St Rudolf, the half elf had sought out Sengoku and his old enemies of Yamabuki. To his delighted surprise they had welcomed him and Mizuki had slowly re-adjusted back into the life he had left behind.

He had seen Yuuta's son; but only from a distance and learnt nothing of the boy but his name. Then; he had been taken by Muraki. Mizuki had suffered greatly and it was during his recovery at Atobe's that had finally spoken to Yuuta and met his offspring.

The incident had left him with mixed feelings and once his Hikari healers had pronounced him fit to leave the mansion, Mizuki had watched Hageshii play tennis whenever he could. Stealing a glance at his watch he gasped as he noticed the time.

"Sengoku will kill me if I'm late." he thought with amusement as he hurried off to work.

A chill wind moaned its way between buildings and along the roadway. Jerking to a halt, Mizuki perceived it uneasily. To him, the cool breeze carried a strong hint of danger and after nervously glancing about in all directions, the part Dark Hunter shuddered fearfully before hurrying on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moving along the side walk of a busy street, Hisoka paused; his unearthly senses on high alert as a strong feeling of threat thrummed within him. Muraki was out there; watching him. He'd been aware of the demon's presence for days yet all attempts to confront him had been resulted in failure. This puzzled the lower Shinigami since Muraki had never hesitated to taunt him before. But now; Aion's son had taken to remaining hidden as he tracked Hisoka's movements and somehow, the action unnerved the youth like never before.

"Come on." he muttered sourly; his large stern green eyes sweeping both the land and the sky. "Show yourself."

"Hisoka chan!"

The loud cry broadcasting his name to the world filled him with unreasonable serge of anger. Fighting down an urge to tear his partner's head off on the spot, the surly young man spun about to glare fire and brimstone at the approaching Mythic.

To the humans around him, Tsuzki appeared to be a tall handsome male whose brown hair served to enhance his dazzling purple eyes. Smiling, he beamed at a few girls sighing in his wake before rushing up to Hisoka.

Arms laden with cakes, Tsuzuki displayed the hidden shadowy echoes of his black feathered wings while offering a treat in a manner that made the shorter male want to roast the half demon Hikari.

"Well thank you for screaming my location." he grumped while staring at the cake with a jaundiced eye. "Muraki should be arriving at any second now."

Hearing the white coated Thleerium's name sobered Tsuzki somewhat yet his dark flight limbs faded to be replaced with canine ears and tail as he fawned over the confectioneries in his arms.

"Come on Hisoka, let's take a few minutes break, these sweet cakes are so delicious!"

Sighing happily, the agent of the Ministry of Hades popped one into his mouth. Snarling his disgust, Hisoka glared at his sometimes insufferable partner.

His mother had been a high ranking angel woman who had soul bound with a royal Thleerium originally born to the fire hound clan. Unless their horns were removed, such demons specialized in canine transformation and shaggy ears, fluffy tail and large paws often involuntarily manifested on Tsuzuki whenever he became excited. While such a thing had made an interesting impact on his sex life, his heritage had made it all too easy for an evil member of his clan to once posses him.

Thankfully, the spirit of that dark fire hound had been destroyed but Hisoka couldn't help remembering worst aspects of that incident every time those softened by his Hikari blood; funny looking and rather cute dog features appeared.

Knowing that the best way for Tsuzuki to get rid of them for the time being was to go along with his partner's wishes, Hisoka breathed heavily before slowly taking a cake.

Satisfied, the other calmed down and swiftly returned to normal. Sinking his teeth into his own treat, Tsuzuki risked a quick glance around. He too had been aware of Muraki's malicious presence and it puzzled him as to why the white haired demon had not yet made his move.

Opening his mind, half bred Hikari attempted contact.

'_I can feel your eyes upon me.'_

_'I wish to drink in every aspect of your beauty.' _came the sneering reply. '_I want to enjoy the sight of your body and the way your hair gleams in the sun before I become too busy to spend time admiring you.'_

Instantly Tsuzuki became tense.

'_What are your plans?'_

_'Now that would be telling.' _Tsuzuki fancied that he would hear the wiggling finger in his enemy's tone. '_But I'll give you a clue.'_

For a few moments there was an unnerving silence; as if the city itself was holding its breath. Then a cool breeze sprang up to sigh its way along the pavement. Dried leaves and an assortment of small chocolate wrappers skated within the air currents as other random bits of paper whirled along in its wake. One piece larger than the rest caught the Shinigami's eye and frowning, Tsuzuki bent to retrieve the brightly colored square of paper.

Straightening, his purple orbs narrowed as he scanned the flyer. Leaning in to gaze down over his partner's right arm, Hisoka gasped as he read the bold announcement.

COME ONE; COME ALL TO THE FIRST ANNUEL TOKYO MEDIEVAL FAIR! THRILL TO THE AWESOME SIGHT OF AMOURED KNIGHTS SLAYING A TERRIBLE DRAGON! CHEER ALONG WITH FAIR MAIDENS AS THE ENEMY IS CONQUERED AND LAUGH WITH THE JESTERS AT THE FALL OF THE BEAST!

The flyer then went on to describe a host of carnival rides, stalls and games but Tsuzuki had seen enough. He longer had to try and guess what Aion's Hunters were up too; he knew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tipping his head back, Tezuka closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he exhaled a thin cloud of steam as his face tipped forward and his orbs peeled open. Sharing a significant look with his life mate, the human form king of dragon kind gave the waiting Tsuzuki and Hisoka a grave nod. Passing the flyer to Fuji, Tezuka then stood as if lost in deep thought.

Silently, the others waited and after a few minutes, Tezuka spoke.

"It's clear that Aion not only intends to fight us; but also destroy as many humans as he can in the process. Tsuzuki, Hisoka; I cannot risk my people under such circumstances."

"But to run from this would make us look like cowards." Hisoka growled.

Shaking his head, Tsuzuki sadly declared that Mythics could not risk exposing themselves to humans.

"And there will be many humans in attendance." Tezuka agreed. "We cannot take such risks."

Loudly tapping the flyer in his hand, Fuji quietly pointed out that the fair may be their only chance to save Dan.

Sighing, Tsuzuki silently asked for the paper with an extended hand and once the dragon kin had passed it to him, the half bred demon gazed sorrowfully at the photo of a tethered black dragon filling the base of the advertisement.

"What do you think your dragons will do once these flyers end up all over town? Sire, I know what you are thinking but it will be impossible to stop them from wanting to act."

"Even a direct order telling them not to intervene won't stop them." Hisoka added glumly.

"You are right." Tezuka stated gravely. "No dragon; no matter how disciplined will react to this with outrage."

"Sakuno and Akutsu will see this..." Fuji said quietly, "...and will be calling for others to help them."

Shifting into his half form, Tezuka extended his golden wings. Long tail lashing, he opened his mind. Calling out to every adult member of his clan and to all those under his and Hikari protection, the mighty gold commanded an emergency conference.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kunisuke felt the faintest echo of the call whispering against the edges of his mind but since the summons wasn't directed at him, Kunimitsu's oldest son continued on his way. Whatever his father was doing, it was his business and since it appeared to be aimed only at the elders, the young hidden dragon chose to ignore it. Besides, he had his own highly important meeting to attend to. Armed with the knowledge that his parents would inform him about anything they wished him to know, the captain of Seigaku strode determinedly towards a large building.

Entering the Tokyo tennis center, Kunisuke adjusted the strap of the sports bag slung over his left shoulder before stopping to take a look around. He could see Toshihiro of Hyotei flanked by Junichi and the hidden dragon's twin hatch mates striding through a large doorway ahead. Off to one side, Kosuke of Yamabuki traded quiet words with Jomei of Rikkadai.

All the captains and their second in commands had gathered to learn their positions in the national play offs and frowning, Kunisuke glared about in annoyance as it suddenly dawned on him that Kunitake hadn't arrived yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Earlier that morning, Kunitake had taken upon himself to visit Chihiro; the oldest twin son of formally Fudomine's Akira and Shinji. After greeting the lanky teenager and discussing everything from Dark Hunters to trading game cards, talk soon turned to tennis and the national tournament.

"It's only six weeks away." Chihiro happily stated while sipping at his iced peach tea. "I'm really looking forward to playing as many practice matches as possible before the big event."

Eyelids peeling open, Kunitake's lips had curved as his cerulean orbs glittered.

"How about we play a game now?"

"Do you mean it?"

Placing his bottle on a small round garden table, Chihiro stared hopefully at his friend.

"Of course I do." Kunitake grinned.

Standing, he indicated that Shinji's son lead the way onto the tennis courts. Casting his somber gaze skyward, Yuki gently; but firmly reminded his bond mate of his later duties.

Cheerfully waving aside his Hikari's concerns, Kunitake airily remarked that he'd win in next to no time and arrive at the tennis center ahead of schedule.

Smirking in a manner similar to that of his 'mother', Chihiro pushed open the gate of his family's private court. Reaching the equipment rack in three easy strides the dark haired teenager chuckled as he offered his rival a choice of weapon.

Selecting a sturdy sky blue 'Prince' brand Grand slam racket, Kunitake kept his own smile in place as his opponent chose a grey framed onyx and two new balls out of a freshly opened can. Shaking hands, the pair quickly moved to their places and settled down to business.

Taking the serve Chihiro bounced the ball twice before commencing a series of small rapid jumps up and down on the spot.

"So you want to see how well my parents taught me. Very well dragon 'Blood' I will show you as much as you want."

Leaping high, the Thleerium youth tossed the ball high; the air whistling through tight string as the weapon scythed down to meet it.

Darting forwards, Kunitake's racket sent it back with a loud crack. For a few minutes, the ball shot furiously between the boys. Seeing it fall low, Fuji's son casually; almost lovingly knelt to perform his 'mother's' famous 'Bear drop".

Shaking his head as if amused, Chihiro easily back peddled to intercept the ball at the baseline and return it with a strong forehand.

"I see." Kunitake purred as he raced along the central area. Skidding to a sharp halt, he met the challenge with a defiant backhand. "Perhaps I have under estimated you."

"Maybe." Chihiro replied. "But then, both of my parents have instructed me about your playing style and with my training, I think I could even beat your mum."

"No one beats mum!"

Bearing his teeth, Kunitake growled a little as he fired off a harsh forehand.

"Okay..." he added under his breath,"... so dad keeps beating him, big deal. But now I'm going to beat _you _Chihiro!_"_

Leaping high into the air, Kunitake caught the high speed missile and with a powerful swing of his right arm, the messy haired youth sent it thundering down to take the first point.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In his true dragon form, Tezuka's stern russet orbs swept the gathering before him. His subjects had come to him from all over Japan and as dragons in the closet countries relayed the summons, more and more of the great mythic lizards from around the world were constantly arriving in a huge forest clearing that was once home to a deer called Skyfire. That very same being sat beside the mighty gold, but the spell that had once been upon him had been broken and Skyfire was once again Jinnai; rightful ruler of the angel folk. He held a large square of brightly colored paper in one hand. All of the dragons and each of the assorted creatures sitting among them had read it causing a wave of grim expressions that were growing darker by the minute.

As each new arrival appeared, their sorrowing or outraged faces added to the bubbling cauldron of emotion while a constant babble of angry voices fed the flames of the great crowd's fury.

Lifting his head, their huge golden king glared thus grabbing their attention and commanding an instant silence.

"Two weeks. In two weeks this false festival will take place. Now we must decide on the best way to save Dark Rain from Aion's clutches."

"I say we just storm in and take him!" Akutsu snarled savagely. "And to Jigoku with whatever the humans happen to see!"

"Ghostly eyes..." Jinnai began in his quiet way. "....I have heard you say such things before and I'll tell you again that it isn't wise to expose the existence of our kind to humans."

"And what's wrong with that?" the green rumbled. "You feather heads have the power to alter human thinking so just let them all think they were all tripping out at the same time!"

"This isn't going to be like a scene from "Men in black". Sengoku warned as he came forward. "Our powers can only hide so much. There will be a host of camera crews broadcasting live at this event and unfortunately the Hikari cannot make a camera think it's seeing things."

"And thanks to the internet..." Inui cut in gravely, "...the news of real monsters invading a huge carnival in the center of Tokyo would be all over the world in seconds. Tell me whenever you decide to try and cover up a mess like that because I would be interested to watch."

Roaring, Akutsu was about to voice an angry reply when Tezuka's raised wings asked for silence.

"While it's true that most of us can shield our true forms to hide our presence, this could turn into a prolonged confrontation. Should we be forced to fight in a life or death struggle and should blood flow like rivers from our wounds, our concentration will be broken and the human world will see us for what we truly are."

"The mighty gold speaks the truth." Kerin stated before anyone else could open their mouths. "Even the power of the Celestials cannot completely cover a ground war."

"Then lure the Hunters into the air!" Akutsu snapped irritably. "You Thleerum..." he added while stabbing a thick curving talon at Tachibana's demon forces, "...create a storm that will hide us then draw those low life toad droppings into the sky! And while they fight the main army, some of us can rescue Dan."

"Such a plan has crossed my mind." Tezuka said sternly. "But it would be best to create such a diversion over the bay. This is going to be a big operation: Aion knows we are coming."

"So did Raidon." grumbled Momo' under his breath. "He knew we were coming yet you didn't hesitate."

"That war took place in the upper realm where we could be in our true forms." Ryoma reminded him. "This is the mortal world and that changes things."

As talk broke out around the clearing, Hisoka stared at Sakuno. The red female dragon had remained silent yet he could see the angry determination burning within her eyes. He knew she'd be one of the first to rush to Dan's side but he also knew she wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of surviving an encounter with Muraki.

"That bastard won't fall for such a pathetic trick..." Hisoka muttered darkly. "... and he'll be right there beside his victim to greet us with the best powers he has."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sailing over Chihiro's head, the fast moving ball slammed onto the baseline then bounced away for a point. With the game standing at 5-4 in Kunitake's favor, Fuji's youngest son cocked his head to one side as a pleased smile tugged at his mouth.

"You are a good player, but you are not showing me your full power."

Straightening, Shinji's oldest male offspring fixed his smirking rival with a severe stare.

"Since you are asking, I'll show you my real strength."

Dark eyes narrowing, the youth glared through long bangs half obscuring his face as he summoned his unearthly abilities. A halo of demon energy rose up to surround the youth as a pulsating ring of power and as the shadowy echoes of his true form shimmered to life, the young man growled as he glared.

"I just hope you won't get hurt."

Kunitake would have laughed at such a threat but he was quick to master the urge. Preparing to meet the teenager's serve, Fuji's son studied the phantom form of Chihiro's black feathered wings through fully open eyes.

"So this is the real you." he thought before leaping into action. "He feels like an approaching thunder storm."

Bounding in pursuit of the ball, Kunitake was shocked when a lightening fast forehand return grazed the left side of his head in passing. Blinking then lifting a hand to rub away the sharp sting, he hissed his displeasure as Chihiro spoke.

"You'll get hurt if you don't watch it."

"Really."

Voicing a light silvery chuckle, the dragon 'Blood' approached the rest of the round in a coldly business like manner.

5-5 then 6-5, the pair played with all the fury of creatures possessed; their rally's growing longer and more ferocious as the war zone rang to the savage crack of the ball against string.

Taking note of the lateness of the hour, Yuki watched grimly as the fast paced game kept going. He already knew that his bond mate was going to be tardy when meeting up with his brother but Kunitake seemed to have gone past caring. All he knew; all he saw was Chihiro and his entire being was focused only on the thought of defeating him.

"I've watched you play many times." Kunitake thought as he galloped about, "But I've never seen you like this. You are pouring on the pressure but I love a good challenge."

Just then, Kunisuke's irritated voice drifted throughout his mind to angrily demand his presence and belatedly realizing that he urgently needed to be elsewhere, Kunimitsu Tezuka's youngest child leapt high then smashed the ball down.

Launching himself sideways, Chihiro's straining racket missed the missile by a hairs breath and with the game abruptly over; he hid his disappointed annoyance by standing straight then running his fingers through his shoulder length sweaty hair.

Tucking his racket under his left arm, Kunitake shook hands with his friend over the net.

"Thank you Chihiro that was fun, but I really need to go now."

"Yes of course." the other replied with a weary smile. "The national team selections await and I need to get there myself before my brother starts seeking me."

"And if I don't shift my tail right now, _my_ brother will kill me, bring me back to life out of spite then won't let me compete!" Kunitake laughed as he prepared to teleport away. "See you there!"

-.-.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued....

And no, there will never be anything more than friendship between them. lol. Only Yuki will have Kunitake from now on. I swear I'll try to update again as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Against The Wind 6

YO! Wai con is over and I had a great time cosplaying as the Witch of the Waste from Howl's moving castle. I'm STILL working on that blasted wookie costume as need to get it ready for Swan con (Easter weekend) so my updates are still going to be a little slow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine. No anime is mine. Only my imagination is mine and Mythics belong to themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE!

For the purpose of this story I have made a few small changes to the anime this new tale is based on. Instead of going straight into the national tennis tournament the characters will first meet in the _preliminaries _leading up to the main event. This arc will become the lead in to the medieval fair and following battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Against the wind"

Part 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Closing his eyes, Kunitake could clearly see where he wanted to go. An image of the big Tokyo tennis center loomed within his mind and by focusing his unearthly mental powers the young half dragon found himself gazing into the building's interior. As expected, the place was crowded but by manipulating his 'far sight' Kunitake could shift the picture and view the center's outlay as easily as if he were currently walking through it.

The strong mind link and images he was receiving from his twin made it simple and fixing his focus onto the area Kunisuke had shown him, Kunitake grinned broadly while taking a firm grip on Yuki's left arm. Extending his wings the youth abruptly teleported from his friend's tennis court.

Seconds later he appeared within a deserted toilet and cursing comically under his breath about the cramped space, Kunitake forcefully shoved his way out of the small cubical then paused to glare irritably into space.

'_Ha,ha,ha, Kunisuke... very funny.'_

_'If you don't like my directions, don't be so late next time.'_

Kunitake frowned at his twin's smug mind tones.

'_You do realize that you will have to wait for me to walk all the way to the front of this building?'_

_"At least you are here and your being on these premises was my greatest concern. Now start moving or run fifty laps after the meeting.'_

Making few loud kissing sounds, Kunitake grumbled a sarcastic; "And I love you too dear brother!" while charging through the open bathroom door.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, a slightly ruffled looking Kagayakuyuki dutifully followed his bond mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting in the center row of seats, Kunisuke's regal gaze swept the meeting room. At the base of the long sloping lines of seats, a large stage took up most of the floor space. Several officials from the Tokyo tennis association sat behind their desks; their keen eyes roving over the crowd scattered about the room in a manner similar to that of the captain of Seigaku.

A few rows below the proud youth, a couple of teenagers from Ginka high school joked about Rikkadai's current ranking before loudly declaring how Fudomine were coming in two spots behind.

"Of course, Yamabuki and St Rudolf will stay above them." One of the boys airily remarked.

"Kosuke and Hageshi's team could beat them with one hand tied behind their backs!"

Joining in the laughter that followed, a disguised werejackal seated in an upper row chuckled nastily.

"Jomei will have to play twice as hard to keep Rikkadai in the competition thanks to his useless brother!"

Raising his voice above the merry sound of mockery riding on the back of the sneered statement, Hyotei's Toshihiro proudly warned his rivals not to under estimate Yukimura's child.

"Kano has more strength in his little finger than your entire team has in their pathetic little bodies; right Junichi?"

Sitting bolt upright at his captain's side, Kabaji's offspring answered with a crisp: "USU!"

Biting down on his urge to laugh, the one hidden Mythic working among the human officials smiled as he noticed Kunitake appear in the room's doorway.

With the late afternoon sun streaming in behind him, the dragon king's youngest son looked every inch a royal prince as he stood framed by a golden glowing halo of natural light.

Hearing the words: "Kano would not fight even if his life depended on it!" issuing from the mouth of the werejackal's team mate, Kunitake lifted his upper lip. Teeth exposed in a silent snarl, the hidden dragon 'Blood' threatened the speaker while descending towards his twin.

'_Sanada...' briefly_ pausing, Kunitake's mind tone became bitter. '..._has been working Kano hard.'_

_'Too hard and too rough if you ask me.' _ A newly arrived Chihiro cut in while sliding into a seat in the back of the room.

Turning, Kunitake gave his friend a polite nod before continuing his grim march down between the lines of seats. However, a sudden outburst of muttering stopped him in his tracks and looking around once more, Tezuka's son smiled; his eyes closing as he listened to the deep voice of Chihiro's brother drifting about the room.

"Kano is a superb artist who should be allowed to continue his craft. Oh yes, he may be able to play a strong game of tennis but his paintings are far better than his sports. Sanada is just plain selfish and it's a shame that it causes trouble within his family. Yukimura tries to make him listen but he refuses to see it; even Jomei can't get through to his father. Jomei is pleased that his brother is playing in the nationals but he is worried and I can't say I blame him. Kano may end up being crushed and..."

"Hiroki! Enough!" Chihiro hissed frantically.

Long black hair swaying a little in the room's air con, Shinji's youngest boy blinked once before tipping his head slightly to one side.

"But brother wasn't dad saying just the other day..."

Instantly, Chihiro's right hand shot out. Forcing his palm tight against his twin's lips, the oldest of the pair managed to seal his brother's rant just as Kunitake was drawing level with the room's only werejackal.

Staring at Kunisuke, the youngest of Fuji's sons failed to notice the mean gleam in the hidden Mythic's dark eyes. Dreadlocks swinging as the young man inclined his head; the dark skinned teenager displayed very white teeth as he grinned. Extending his right leg, he attempted to trip his tennis rival but a swift warning from Yuki had Kunitake casually jumping over the offending limb.

Tipping slightly forwards, the sandy haired youth lightly regained his balance before smirking back at the staring tennis player.

"Do all hunting dogs have such long elegant legs?"

Throwing his head back, the human disguised Jackal snorted with laughter.

"Not as long as dragons."

Ignoring the minor annoyance, Kunitake gracefully slid into his seat. Lips quirking up as his brother dealt him a silent reprimand for his tardy arrival; Kunitake focused his attention on the stage below.

The officials were welcoming the teams and very soon, they would be pulling names from a huge rotating barrel that would determine each teams playing days in the preliminaries leading up to the highly competitive all Japan national tennis tournament.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hearing his oldest son's voice echoing quietly within his mind, Tezuka Kunimitsu gave a brief nod before gravely turning to his life mate.

"Seigaku will play on the fourth day of the preliminaries."

"That's two days before Aion springs his trap." Fuji solemnly remarked. "Somehow Tyfh this coming battle scares me more than our fight with Raidon did."

Most of the mighty gold's subjects had disbursed. Carefully eying Sakuno and Akutsu putting their heads together, Fuji Syusuke sighed as his open eyes roved over the forest clearing. The few that had remained after the others had left were talking quietly among themselves but at least their gentle discussions were no cause for alarm. Hoping that the young red and volatile green weren't planning anything foolish, the willowy 'Blood' gave his understanding lover a sad smile.

"Only a few days of peace." Tezuka said quietly. "Then once again our secret world must fight for its survival."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pausing, Ayame listened to her parents argue. They had been out when she had arrived at home. After raiding the fridge she had proceeded up to her room to tackle her home work. Her brother had come home around half an hour later but she had been too busy to greet him. Humming under her breath, Ayame had listened to music playing softly in the background; her head bobbing in time to the lively beat as her pen flew across the pages. Halfway through her history assignment her parents had returned and all hell had abruptly broken loose.

It had started with her father's raised voice and her 'mother's' quiet but firm objections. Akutsu had roared louder thus setting off Takashi's emotions so he responded in kind. Poor Kaida had innocently walked in on the heated discussion and to make matters worse, he had made the huge mistake of asking what was going on.

A few loud ripe oaths from Akutsu had split the atmosphere and shaking her head as she heard the pounding footsteps of her brother bolting wildly in retreat, Ayame knew it was pointless to continue her studies.

Turning her back on "The lives of the great pharaohs" she took to restlessly pacing around her room while the argument raged on in the kitchen below. It seemed that her parents were deadlocked in a debate over what needed to be done to rescue a black dragon called Dark Rain and stopping, the girl frowned darkly.

A dragon in the hands of Dark Hunters was a dragon in desperate trouble so why were her parents even bothering to discuss it? They should have been out there right now trying to save him! Lifting a thoughtful finger to her lips, Ayame then wondered why the mighty gold wasn't doing something about it. Surely she felt that he of all dragons would be acting but if he wasn't then he must have his reasons.

Cocking her head to one side, she couldn't help but snarl a little as the frantic conversation told her everything she needed to know.

The young black scale was being held somewhere and Aion planned to kill him before a great crowd of humans at some medieval fair. The mighty gold would lead his forces into battle over the harbor while a hidden strike force attempted to rescue their friend.

Striding over to her school bag, Ayame yanked the zip open then reached in to hastily withdraw a large square of paper that she had torn from a light pole on the way home. Studying the photo stamped upon it, she growled as she recognized the background.

"I know where he is." she said quietly, "And it's time for action."

Crumpling the paper tightly within her fist, the lanky teenage girl teleported away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Ayame gathered her team mates, the hidden dragon's thoughts turned to her coach. Fully aware of Sakuno's feelings towards any Mythic in danger Akutsu's daughter felt certain that the young red would be willing to assist them. Ayame had been expecting a favorable reaction but her leader's fierce roar of triumph wed to grim determination startled her.

Gazing furiously upon her tennis team, Sakuno savagely demanded to know where her lover was.

"Look... look at the... background." Ayame stammered while wondering what in the known realms had come over her normally meek and quiet coach. "See that wall and that unruly fig tree? I'm absolutely certain that's the back of the old Kawasaki motor bike factory."

"Are you sure?"

Morphing to half form, Sakuno menaced her team captain with sharp fangs and extended wings.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

A little afraid, Ayame took a small step back.

"I'm very sure! Coach Sakuno, who is that dragon? I'm sure I've seen him before."

Noticing how the rest of the girls were becoming intimidated by her ferocious behavior, Sakuno forced herself to relax before speaking in even tones.

"You may have seen him with your sire or around the tennis grounds. His name is Taichi Dan; formally of Yamabuki."

"Of course!" Ayame exclaimed as the fingers of her right hand met with a sharp snap. "Dad often talks about him."

"That's because he and your father are close; sometimes, too close." Sakuno added making the girls wonder at the sudden edge of bitterness marring her tone.

Blinking and shaking her head, Sakuno became brisk.

"Dan... Tyng Nyeh... is very dear to me and I must save him!"

"Because you love him." Aiko quietly stated.

Giving the dark haired girl a sad smile, Sakuno declared that her tennis player was every bit as perceptive as her sire.

"Let us help you nya!"

Bright sparks danced in Mikako's large azure eyes. However, her coach's next words effectively doused her fires of youthful enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry young cat lady, but no."

Sweeping the girls with a severe stare, the half form red dragon firmly told her team that it would be far too dangerous.

Looking at Ayame, she then informed the captain that Akutsu would be more than willing to accompany her on her mission.

Forcefully ordering the girls to stay put, Sakuno opened her mind and on receiving an instant reply, she vanished with a faint pop of displaced air.

For a few seconds, an uneasy silence held sway over the group that was quickly broken by Noriko's rebellious mutter.

"We can't just sit here."

"We should follow them." Yumiko grumbled. "Sakuno will need all the help she can get."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With the setting of the sun, long shadows began to creep across the land. Spreading out from a crumbling brick wall and its neighboring fig tree large patches of darkness crawled towards the prisoner locked away from prying human eyes.

Around him, a few guards kept watch while several hidden Dark Hunters surveyed the area from above. Yet Dan never noticed his captors any more than he noticed his restraints or his pain for his mind was no longer his own.

His gaunt body was terribly wasted and dreadfully scarred. His wings were torn and the region beneath his tail bore stark evidence of cruel abuse but under the control of the thing that now possessed him, the young dragon was beyond all feeling. Staring blankly ahead of him, the Mythic looked just like a hastily constructed parade float; the exact appearance that Aion wanted for his grand plan to work.

An old door set in the back of what had once been a thriving industry opened with a loud rusty creak and moments later, the lord of the Lyrium strode out into the open. Surrounded by a host of his strongest fighters, Aion grinned wickedly while observing his helpless victim.

Turning, he then smiled evilly at his offspring. Hands deep in his pockets; his odd eyes gleaming behind square glasses, Muraki stared intently at Dan.

"It will be interesting to see how your friends try to rescue you." Muraki smirked. "Even now, they are coming to make an attempt."

"And why drive them away when they are falling so beautifully into our clutches?" Aion purred menacingly. "The turkey is basted and ready for the oven."

Raising his voice, he commanded his forces to hide.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Had anyone been watching the base of an unkempt overgrown fig tree overlooking the back of an old abandoned factory, they would have been amazed to see two leather winged people suddenly appear out of thin air. However the land adjacent to the derelict buildings was void of humans and only a few birds were around to witness Sakuno and Akutsu's arrival.

Bodies tense, their senses fully alert, the pair of half form dragons gazed up at the brickwork in front of them. Heads turning, their intense eyes then fully scanned the surrounding area.

'_No guards.' _Akutsu's mind rumbled. '_I don't like it.'_

_'We must rescue Dan!' _Sakuno silently replied. '_Guards or no guards, I'm going in!'_

_'Wait!' _

Flinging out a restraining arm, Akutsu sternly warned his friend that they could be walking straight into a trap.

'_I don't care!' _ Throwing all caution to the wind, Sakuno could think of nothing but liberating her captured lover. '_Either you help me or you don't, but do not dare try to stop me!'_

Snarling under his breath, the surly green reluctantly followed the feisty red to the top of the wall. Once there, Sakuno paused; her large scarlet sails spread out for balance as her horrified orbs drank in the terrible scene below.

In the center of the small weed choked courtyard, Dan crouched upon a heavy wooden platform. Thick metal shackles encased his neck and feet and strong chains kept him firmly in place. No muzzle covered his face yet his jaws remained closed. Worst of all, his eyes had lost their sparkle and stared blankly into space.

Orbs quickly darting about, Sakuno watched for enemies as her mind opened.

'_Dan! Dan its me, Sakuno! I'm here to help you!'_

If the black dragon heard her, he gave no outward sign and grinding her teeth, Sakuno leapt from her lofty perch. Landing lightly on the rough ground, tears welled within her eyes as she reached out to her helpless love mate.

"Oh Dan..." she whispered fearfully, "....what have they done to you?"

Stalking up behind her, Akutsu tensed then growled menacingly. Dropping into a semi crouch; his wings lifting into a threatening posture, the half form green lashed his tail while issuing a harsh challenge at the fig tree.

Nothing happened for a second or two Then, a small group of familiar figures appeared from within the screen of branches. Quickly floating to the ground, they stood together as the scowling adults grumbled their displeasure.

"What in the stinking depths of Jigoku are you girls doing here?" Akutsu snapped furiously. "Ayame! Why I ought to..."

"Punishments can wait!" Snarled Sakuno. "This rescue can't! Hurry girls and help me break his chains!"

Beckoning the quaking teenagers to her side, Sakuno sternly ordered them to start working. Unfortunately, the chains were stronger than steel and resistant to magic and it was doublely unfortunate that everyone was so absorbed in their task that each member of the group completely failed to notice Aion's forces emerging from their hiding places.

In full dragon form, Sakuno, Akutsu and Ayame continued attempting to bite through the thick links of dark metal while Akiko and Noriko kept attacking the chains with their powers. The rest of them crowed around Dan's head in a futile mission to snap the suffering black scale out of his trance and it was only when Yumiko voiced a sudden crisp bark that anyone realized their danger.

Backs snapping ramrod straight, their startled expressions betrayed their shocked surprise moments before teeth were bared and bodies crouched ready for combat. Eyes shooting frantically in every direction, it took the dismayed group a mere fraction of a second to notice that they were completely surrounded and hopelessly out numbered.

Hordes of Dark Hunters grinned at them from every surface while many more clogged the sky above. Even worse; Aion and Muraki stood at the head of the pack smiling viciously while the two huge monsters flanking them grumbled and snarled.

Casually lifting one hand, Aion purred a question.

"Well Muraki, shall I give the order?"

Chuckling evilly, Muraki informed his terrified audience that he had a much better idea.

"Now why just let our Hunters tear them apart when we could have more fun watching them destroy each other?"

Reaching up to caress the foreleg of his shadow flash, the odd eyed demon calmly told his servant to take control of the male green. Making a low pitched rumbling noise that made the ground shake, the genetically produced creation lumbered towards its target.

Feeling the vibrations ringing painfully within his body, Akutsu pressed his front talons hard against the back of his ears. Agony was invading system but worse, something terrible was starting to seep into his mind. Rearing onto his hind legs, the mighty emerald scale clutched at his head while roaring his suffering.

Forgetting the group's dire predicament, Ayame screamed out her fear.

"DAD! NO! DAD, DAD!"

An icy shaft of pure horror ran down her spine and leaping to the right, she tried to reach him. However, a pair of large red front legs encircled her to hastily pull her back. Roughly shoving the hatchling behind her, Sakuno jumped to Akutsu's side.

Only partly aware of the strange fact that none of the Dark Hunters were attacking, the frantic red dragon whimpered with distress while holding the thrashing green against her.

Bellowing and howling; his bulging eyes staring wildly, Akutsu hissed a frantic warning.

"Go! Take the youngsters and go!"

"No!" Sakuno gasped, her heart hammering hard enough to burst as cold anxiety flooded her veins. "I won't leave you!"

"You... you must!" Akutsu breathed as his body convulsed. "Don't you see? The Dark Hunters..." Breaking off, the violently twitching dragon's lower jaw dropped to emit an ear shattering crescendo of agony.

Puffing and panting; his ridged frame shaking as if in danger of falling apart, Akutsu squeezed his eyes shut before he howled once more. When his eyes peeled open, they were blank and white like those of the monster fading away in front of him.

At his feet, the girls tried attacking the other creature but they were driven back then held in place at sword point by Aion's forces.

"The.... the Dark Hunters...." Akutsu forced the words from his foaming mouth. "...they are holding us.... preventing our escape!" Akutsu's eyes snapped shut. "That monster.... it's taking over... I... I can't fight it!"

"What... what are you saying?"

Teeth clamped together, Akutsu wheezed; his breath sounding like wind being forced through a tiny crack as white froth sprayed out and the veins in his head and neck stood out. Layered in sweat and throwing his body about, the suffering dragon voiced a deranged giggle then screamed once more.

"The shadow flash! Its taking control of my mind!" Another sadistic chuckle then Akutsu was clinging to Sakuno for dear life. "It'll force me to kill you! Do you hear? Get away Sakuno, get away!"

Throwing himself backwards, Akutsu screamed to his terrified daughter.

"Fly Ayame! Fly before I kill you!"

Dropping to the ground, he opened his eyes. At that moment the transparent shadow flash vanished completely and muttering a final; "Escape! I'm scared, so scared!" Akutsu's face suddenly twisted into a horrible leer. Slowly; as if being drawn up by strings, the blank eyed green stood then laughed at its huddled victims.

"Die." he hissed in a dry raping voice that was not his own.

Rearing onto his powerful back legs, Akutsu's lower jaw dropped. A huge ball of light formed up in front of his fangs then with an ear splitting crack a thick beam of light lanced forth.

As one, the girls of Kirameki screamed as they desperately clung to each other. Eyes squeezing shut, they braced themselves as they prepared for the white hot fury about to snuff out their lives.

Then, two things happened at once. Roaring, Sakuno threw herself in front of the beam; her body twisting and writhing in mid air. She then uttered one long hideous shriek before thudding lifeless to the ground. Around the horrified survivors, fighting erupted as hordes of Thleerium unexpectedly appeared on the scene to engage the Dark Hunters in hand to hand combat.

Preparing to fight, Muraki glared as he noticed balls of fire bursting into life around him. Breathing Tsuzuki's name like a prayer, his eyes gleamed in anticipation as he sought out his quarry.

A group of wounded Dark Hunters fluttered clumsily to the ground then staggered apart just enough to allow Muraki a clear view of a slender purple eyed male. Black feathered wings standing out from his shoulders the Shinigami half breed stopped and lifted his hands.

Reaching upwards Tsuzuki summoned a large fiery orb that swiftly evolved into a huge bird made of flame. Fixing its beady parrot like eyes upon the snarling Muraki, it opened its hooked beak to emit a deafening squawk and spew a great river of fire at its chosen target.

Calling a dark energy sword into his hands, Muraki whipped it up just in time to block the savage blast. But the screaming fire bird continued to attack and grimly setting his feet the determined Lyrium was slowly but surely pushed backwards; his boots digging little furrows in the crumbling soil as he fought to stand his ground.

However, the massive heat radiating from the expulsion was steadily draining him of his strength. Drenched in sweat and spitting several ripe oaths, Muraki flung his blade before him in a desperate attempt to preserve his skin; the frantic act causing the flame to rapidly rebound and momentarily drive the startled bird away.

With the pressure removed, Muraki stood for a few seconds; his white coat flapping in the hot winds as a great burst of sparks exploded from his flame wreathed weapon. Forcefully ejecting in every direction the unexpected assault slammed into both Lyrium and Thleerium alike and during the resulting confusion the odd eyed demon made his escape.

'_Look at the red dragon Tsuzuki for once again your actions towards me have taken an innocent life.'_

Hearing the cruel taunt resounding within his mind, Tsuzuki turned away from his air borne enemy and frantically sweeping the war zone, his startled gaze fell upon Sakuno's blood covered form. Looming over her, Akutsu let out a final demented howl before the white light faded from his eyes. Breathing a quiet; "I'm free." he slumped limply to the ground beside his friend.

Around the motionless dragons the Lyrium quickly dispersed and while some Thleerium remained in the now dark sky, most of Tachibana's warriors landed to gather around their stricken comrades.

Eyes bulging, Sakuno's female tennis team clung tightly to each other while slowly inching toward their fallen coach. Trembling violently they began to cry as the true horror of their situation overran their shocked senses.

A sudden faint pop of displaced air heralded the appearance of a dragon and moments later a grim faced Tezuka in his true form was gravely staring at the young red scale's head.

"She is alive; but only just."

Gazing about, he sternly barked out several orders. Assisted by Fuji a group of newly arrived group of Hikari healers worked hard to stabilize Sakuno's failing heart while others turned their magical attention onto Akutsu.

With area now free of Hunters, Tezuka glared towards the long dark road leading down to the abandoned factory. The sound of many wailing sirens carried a warning of approaching firefighters and not wishing to be seen by the hordes of humans about to erupt among them, the mighty gold effortlessly scooped his two injured subjects into his arms. Accompanied by healers and surrounded by friends, the king of dragons extended his wings; lifted off the ground then vanished into thin air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There was nothing you could have done Tsuzuki. Sakuno was already down by the time we had arrived."

Sinking down into a plush leather arm chair, Hisoka shot the watching Atobe an apprehensive glance. Grateful that the wealthy Hikari was allowing them to recover from their latest battle in the comfort of his mansion the young Shinigami once again tried to calm his traumatized friend.

His knees drawn up to his chest, Tsuzuki stared miserably into space as he wrapped himself up in the tentative safety of his own violently quaking arms. Refusing an offered cup of tea the shaken half breed wallowed in the darkness of his sorrow as Muraki's parting remark cycled relentlessly though his shattered mind.

To him, it seemed that at least one person died each time he fought his nemesis and he could almost see the phantom shadows of those sad victims swirling in the air around him. Mostly young females, they watched the part demon through haunted eyes while their hollow bodies moved in a silent dance of the dead.

"I'm sorry." he muttered while burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry I failed to protect you."

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka's gentle voice reached out to caress his troubled soul. "You didn't fail them and it's not your fault that humans and Mythics have died at Muraki's hands."

Belatedly recalling that his young partner had also lost his life to Muraki, Tsuzuki slowly lifted his bowed head. For a few long minutes the pair gazed deeply into each other's eyes before gently reaching out to each other. Wrapped up in the security of their warm embrace they tenderly reminded each other of how they would always be there to care for one another.

Sensing the two shinigami's need to be alone together, Atobe quietly dismissed his servants and rising from his chair he padded across the room on cats feet. Just as he reached the door his hand froze on the handle; his lips curving into a sad smile as Hisoka's softly whispered words reached his highly sensitive ears.

"Please stop blaming yourself, you cannot save everyone. Even the mighty gold cannot stop death and if he can accept that then you can too."

Lips met in an understanding kiss; neither one of them hearing the near silent click of a door closing in the room's harmonious serenity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Late afternoon the following day, a very young red dragon paused at the foot of a small mountain to lift its head and carefully sniff the wind. He could sense that his mother had been badly hurt yet at the same time there was another more urgent call tugging insistently at his soul.

"Mother maybe in pain, but she will soon heal so I really don't need to rush off to see her... do I?"

Shaking his head, the youngster abruptly dismissed his worries. Time would soon heal the female's wounds but time would never stand still for a contest; especially the one he wanted to attend so badly.

Running into the woodlands surrounding his hideaway the hatchling hurried to a special hollow tree where he had hidden the things he would need for a trip into a human ruled world.

Thanking his lucky stars that Kerin himself had created a spell that now gave all young dragons the power of human transformation; he quickly wiggled into clothing that appeared to have been taken from the set of a jungle boy movie before sitting down to pull sneakers over his slender human feet. Snatching up a back pack that had the handle of a tennis racket sticking out the top, the small teenage boy that the Mythic had become raced out into the open.

Skidding to a halt beside a currently deserted roadway, the boy tipped his head back then whooped joyfully while pumping a victorious fist in the air: "LOOK OUT TOKYO, HERE I COME!"

Breaking into a fast sprint an expression of alarm suddenly spread across his face. Jogging to a stop, he sniffed the air while gazing around in confusion at every direction.

"Erm..." he muttered to himself as a sheepish grin curved his lips."....where is Tokyo?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Night had fallen. Some time around midnight, Akutsu and Takashi crawled into bed, shared pleasures then fell asleep. Above their home the thin sliver of a new moon shone faintly behind a veil of clouds. Stars twinkled starkly against the dark night and taking advantage of the black cloak an owl descended in search of food. Hearing the faint rustling sound of a mouse moving through unkempt grass growing under a window, the bird of prey swept in on silent wings.

Falling upon its victim it quickly flew into a handy tree to devour its meal. Moments later its head shot up; its large round eyes gleaming as fear charged throughout it system. Gazing wildly about its startled vision was drawn towards the building and sensing the evil within it took a firm grip on the mouse then flew away as fast as its flight limbs would carry it.

Something bright abruptly flared inside the dark bed room. Securely tucked up in his blankets, Takashi snored peacefully while beside him, Akutsu lay ridged on his back; his open white eyes glowing with silent menace in the deep shadows of the pre-dawn night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued......


End file.
